They Say That Love Is Forever
by sarahlynn00
Summary: A\U Spencer gets her heart broken, Emily's there to help her through. They fall for eachother along the way. Will Spencer open up and let love in again? Will Emily fight her feelings for Spencer?...Summary change, story is still the same.. Warning there will be a lot of cussing, don't like don't read. Rate T for now, might be M later
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I posted this earlier today but I didn't read over it, so I've fixed it and posted it again. There might still be some spelling mistakes but bare with me please. I hope you all enjoy. This is a bit OOC.**

Spencer Hastings sat by her pool with her three best friends, Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields. Spencer held her red fender Stratocaster as she strummed the strings slowly, watching her best friends swim around in the pool. Spencer was waiting for her girlfriend Alex to get there so they could grab some lunch together.

"when is Alex getting here?"Hanna Asked swimming to the side of the pool. Emily splashed Hanna giving her a look, Hanna couldn't see that Spencer was upset but Emily could. Hanna splashes Emily back causing a splashing war between the two. Aria laughed at the two and got out the pool, wrapping a towel around her cold and wet body. she took a seat next to Spencer and grab her hand. "are you okay Spencer?"she asked. Spencer looked at Aria and smiled softly.

How could Spencer tell them what was going through her head? she was always the strong one of the four and this would show weakness. Spencer looked into Aria's eyes that were full of compassion and worry. it always made Spencer smile ,how much Aria cared. of course they all cared but sometimes Aria took it to another level. Aria was the one you go to when you have a problem and needed to be told, what you already knew you were already gonna do about it. Aria was a great listener, always there when you needed her, with a hug or a smile whatever you needed.

Spencer on the other hand was the one you go to when you don't know what to do, she'd always tell you the best thing to do and it'd always work out right. Spencer was smart and good at giving advice. she was also a great listener too. she always knew the right things to say. she was also very protective of the people she loved.

"I think Alex is cheating on me?"Spencer says looking away from her friends. Hanna and Emily stopped splashing each other and got out the pool, they kneeled in front of Spencer. Emily took Spencer other hand, she looked into Spencer pain filled eyes. "why?"Hanna asked. Spencer stood and started to pace around the pool.

Spencer had caught Alex and her friend Paige about to kiss one day at school, then after that Spencer started to notice how Alex pulled away from her whenever Spencer tried to kiss her. weeks went by and Alex started to spend more time with Paige, throw in the fact that after that day at school Alex and Spencer stopped having sex.

That's what she told her friends. Aria walked over to Spencer and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Hanna started to pace like Spencer was moments before. Emily got up and put her clothes on over her bathing suit and walked away from them, heading to her car."Where is she going?"Hanna asked. Spencer and Aria shrugged their shoulders and went after Emily.

Emily had pulled out the driveway before they had a chance to stop her. Emily sped down the road towards Alex's house. "Dammit." Hanna says running back to the pool to put her clothes on. "go, we'll meet you there." Aria says following Hanna to get her clothes. Spencer pulled her keys out of her pocket and got into her car. she starts her car cussing at herself for telling them what was going on. she pulled out the driveway and sped down the road after Emily. Emily's nickname was Killer on the count of her being as protective as Spencer.

Emily pulled into Alex Green's driveway. she shut off her car and sat in there for a minute trying to calm down. if Alex was cheating on Spencer, Emily was gonna kill her. Emily stepped out of her car and made her way up to the front door. she knocked on the door and was greeted by Ms. Green a few seconds later. "hey Ms. Green is Alex home?" Emily asked fake smile in place. Ms. Green asked Emily to come inside . "she's upstairs in her room studying with Paige go on up honey." Alex's mom says

Spencer pulled into the same driveway not even a minute later. she parked her car next to Emily's and raced to the front door before Ms. Green could close it. "Can I talk to Emily please?" Spencer asked smiling at her girlfriend's mother. Ms. Green nodded to Spencer and walked into the kitchen. "Emily please don't go up there." Spencer begged grabbing Emily's hand. Emily shook her head and pulled away from Spencer. she ran up the stairs and busted into Alex's room. Spencer followed Emily up but stopped when she made it into the bedroom, too shocked to move or say anything….

**Let me know what you think. hope you liked it. I'll keep going if y'all like it and want me to. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and for reading. Hope y'all enjoy this next update. va niquer ta auto means "go fuck yourself" Sorry for any spelling mistakes**

Spencer's girlfriend of two years was in her bed with Paige naked on top of her kissing her neck. Alex pushed Paige off of her, when she seen Spencer standing in the room."How could you?"Spencer whispers finding it hard to stand and breathe. Her whole world had just been shattered, the girl she was in love with was cheating on her. She thought Alex loved her too but she was wrong. Emily rushed to Spencer's side when Spencer started to fall. Emily pulled Spencer into her body keeping her upright. "I'm so sorry." Emily whispers softly in Spencer's ear. "Spencer I swear it's not what it looks like" Alex says pulling a rode on. Emily helped Spencer to a chair and walked over to Alex. Whatever Alex saw in Emily's eyes scared the living hell out of her. Alex backed into the wall trying to get away from Emily but failing. Emily's arm came back and then her fist came into contact with Alex's nose.

Alex's hand came up to her face touching her now bloody nose. "it's not what it looks like?" Emily ask standing over Alex. "did you just happen to fall on the bed naked?" Spencer pulled her away from Alex. Paige stepped forward and helped Alex up. "why? Alex we've been together for two years, I thought you loved me." Spencer yells. "calm down" Paige says stepping in front of Alex. " Va Niquer Ta Auto." Spencer says. "I can't help that you couldn't give Alex what she wants and I can." Paige says smirking at Spencer. Spencer's knees felt weak, she was doing all she could to stay standing. Her heart broke more with every word Paige said. Tears began to fill Spencer's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, she wouldn't let them see her cry.

Alex moved in front of Paige, looking Spencer in the eyes. "I don't love you anymore, I wish it would come back but it won't, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I hope we can still be friends" Alex says her eyes cold, with no regret in them. She didn't care if she had hurt Spencer, she only cared for herself."Friends? You can shove wanting to be friends up your ass, I regret ever falling in love with you." Spencer says tears falling from her eyes. Spencer walked out the room and out the house, with Emily right behind her.

Emily didn't really want to catch Alex cheating , it killed her to see Spencer in this much pain and it being her fault for going in there. Aria and Hanna pulled up as Spencer and Emily made it out the house. Once off the front steps Spencer fell to the ground, everything becoming too much for her to take. Her best friends rushed to her side wrapping their arms around each other. Spencer cried harder than she ever had before. Emily couldn't take Spencer crying it broke her heart. She tried to stand but Spencer grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "Don't leave me Emily please don't leave me." Spencer says burying her head in Emily's hair crying more.

Tears filled Emily's Hanna's and Aria's eyes as they cried with Spencer. They sat in each others arms crying for over 30 minutes. The harder Spencer cried the more the other three did. "Can we go home?" Spencer asked in a hoarse voice looking up at Emily. Emily nodded and helped Spencer to her feet. Spencer leaned on the taller girl as they walked to her car. Emily handed Aria the keys to her car so Aria could drive it while she drove Spencer's.

Spencer took one last look at Alex's house, seeing her standing in the window with Paige's arms wrapped around her. Another round of sobs racked Spencer's body. Emily helped Spencer in the car and closed the door. "How could she do that to Spencer?" Emily asked leaning on the car. "She's a whore." Hanna says. "Can we kill her?" Aria asked flipping Alex and Paige off. "I wish but we can't help Spencer if we're in jail." Emily says walking to the driver side of Spencer's car. "See you at Spencer's." Emily says getting in the car with her best friend.

As Emily started the car Spencer grabbed her hand. "your hand is bleeding." Spencer says wiping the small amount of blood away. "Worth it." Emily says smiling softly at Spencer and pulling out the driveway. They pulled into Spencer's driveway five minutes later. Emily shut the car off and got out, running to the other side opening the door for Spencer.

Hanna and Aria pulled into the driveway, they got out the cars and ran over to Spencer pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Spencer." Aria says wiping tears away from Spencer's face. "I wish we could take it all away." Hanna says hugging Spencer tighter when more tears began to fall. "Me too." Spencer whispers pulling away and giving them a sad smile. As much as she loved Aria and Hanna, she only wanted Emily to hold her, to whispers comforting things to her and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was cause she was closer to Emily, or maybe it was cause Emily was there when she found out. She didn't know why, she just knew she needed Emily.

The four friends walked into Spencer's barn, Hanna and Aria took a seat at the bar. Spencer went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Tequila and four shot glasses. Emily stayed close behind Spencer just in case she broke down again. Spencer poured the Tequila into the shot glasses and handed one to each girl before downing her own shot and pouring other. Spencer downed two more shots before the other girls drunk theirs. "Spencer maybe we should get some food in you before you drink too much." Aria says, always one to be the voice of reason. Spencer nodded putting the bottle away. "We'll cook something why don't you go lay down."Hanna says making her way around the bars and into the kitchen.

In all the years Hanna had known Spencer, she's never seen Spencer like this. Spencer was always the strong one, never one to cry in front of anyone and never one to drink at 11 in the afternoon. It pained Hanna to see Spencer like this. Yes they always teased each other and it seemed like they hated it each other but that was just how their friendship was. She didn't know to make Spencer feel better but she'd do anything and everything she could to help her best friend.

"I don't want to be alone."Spencer admits looking at her shoes. "I'll lay with you, come on."Emily says taking Spencer's hand and leading her to the bedroom. Spencer kicked her shoes and jeans off as she walked into her room. She pulled a red and black pair of boxers that Emily got her one year, out of her dresser and slipped them on. Spencer climb into her bed with Emily following behind her. Emily wrapped her arms around Spencer pulling her close and humming softly. "Am I not good enough Em?"Spencer asked laying her head on Emily's chest. "Your amazing Spencer, she's the one that's not good enough."Emily whispers running her fingers through Spencer's brunette hair. "I did something wrong to make her cheat and not love me anymore."Spencer says feeling a new wave of tears coming on.

Spencer hated to cry in front of people even her best friends, she hated showing weakness. She wanted to be strong but with her heart in a thousand pieces, it was hard to be anything but weak. She felt like dying, the pain in her chest becoming to much. It hurt so much she felt the need to throw up. Have you ever been so upset or hurt that everything seemed pointless and the pain made you want to puke? If you haven't then you are very lucky. That was how Spencer felt.

Emily pulled Spencer closer and kissed her head. "I don't know why she did it but I do know that you didn't do anything wrong, you were prefect to her, she doesn't deserve you and you someone deserve better and you'll find that someone I promise and you'll be happy again."Emily said. She believed every word she said to Spencer. How could someone not love Spencer?

How do you make your best friend feel better when their world has been shattered? Emily didn't know, she did know that if was in Spencer's place, she'd just want someone to hold her and that's what she was going to do for Spencer. "What if I never find anyone else? What if I never fall in love again and never get married?"Spencer asked. "That's all I want Emily, is to fall in love with someone, marry then and have children." "I didn't know you wanted kids."Emily says smiling down at the slightly shorter girl. "You'd be an amazing mother."

"I wanted to marry Alex, I was going to ask her on our three year anniversary."Spencer says crying. "I wish this was a dream and I'll wake up with my arms wrapped around Alex, this is worse than any nightmare."Spencer says with a heart wrenching sob. "Shhh Spencer."Emily says trying to wipe the tears away but they were falling to fast. Spencer's crying became too much for Emily, causing tears to fall from her own eyes.

Spencer's breathing evened out and she fell asleep in Emily's arms. Emily laid with her for a few minutes making sure Spencer was asleep before slipping out of bed. Emily grabbed all the pictures of Spencer and Alex out of the room. Holding ten pictures frames she walked quietly out the room and into the living room/kitchen, dropping the pictures on the couch. "What are those?" Aria asked turning back to whatever she was cooking. "Pictures of Spencer and Alex, I wouldn't want to wake up to them all over the place if I was her." Emily says walking to the hall closet to grab a box of all of Spencer's pictures. Emily picked the box up and carried it to the couch. She took out the pictures of the four friends, putting the ones of Spencer and Alex in the box then putting the box back in the closet.

"We didn't even think of that." Hanna says looking at a pictures of the four of them in Florida last year. The Hastings took them down there for a week over the summer. In the picture Aria and Hanna were sticking their tongues out at the camera while Emily was getting a piggy back ride from Spencer. It was all of their favorite pictures but Alex didn't like the fact that Emily was hugging on Spencer so she made Spencer pack it up.

"That was a great day."Spencer whispers from behind them "Hell a great week." "Spencer you scared the hell out of me."Hanna says setting the picture down and pushing Spencer earning a small smile from the broken girl. "You didn't sleep very long."Aria says handing Spencer a cup of coffee. "I rolled over and felt that Emily was gone, I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards."Spencer says smiling her thank to Aria for the coffee. "I'm sorry." Emily says picking the pictures up and carrying them into Spencer's bedroom. Spencer followed Emily and took a seat on her bed. Emily put the pictures around the room and put the one of them in Florida on the nightstand. "Em, thank you for being here and helping me, I'd be lost without you." Spencer says taking Emily's hand and pulled Emily in front of her. "You're a Hastings, you wouldn't be lost you'd still push through but your welcome Spence."

Spencer smiled at the shorting of her name, it always made her heart skip a beat when Emily used it. Emily was the only one who called her that, no one else felt right using it. Emily gave her the nickname when they were ten years old. Spencer stood and pulled Emily into a hug. "I love you Emily." Spencer whispers. "I love you too."

**Hope you all enjoyed this update. Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think. Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just finished season two(I know I'm really late but I just started watching it.) so I haven't seen how Spencer takes care of Emily after Maya's death. I just gone by what I would and have done for my best friends.. It really does pain Spencer to show so much weakness, we all know she let to be strong and not show when she's hurt or upset, so this is definitely OOC for her .. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter, glad y'all are liking it so far. I'm sorry for the wait on the chapter it took longer than I thought to write it. Again sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) xoxo**

Emily's phone rings causing the two girls to pull apart. "It'll just take a minute."Emily says pulling her phone out and walking out the room. "Hello." Emily answers not bothering to look at who it is."Hey baby are we still on for tonight?"Ben asked on the other end sounding hopeful. Emily frowned, she had forgot she made plans with Ben. "Ben, I'm sorry but something came up and I can't make it tonight." Emily says earning a sigh from Ben. "whatever." And with that he hung up on her. Emily sighs and shuts her phone, looking up to see Spencer standing in the doorway to her room. "You could have went Emily I'm okay."Spencer says throwing in a smile to make it more believable.

Spencer wasn't okay but she wanted to be strong. She hated herself for being so weak in front of them. Emily walked towards Spencer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to act strong Spence it's just me" Emily whispers. "I have to be strong I'm a Hastings it's who I am." "Dammit Spencer, Hastings is just your last name, it doesn't define who you are, crying and breaking down isn't weakness it means you've been strong for far too long." Emily says making Spencer look her in the eyes. Spencer turned around and walked back into the bedroom. Emily sighs again and rubs her temples before going after Spencer.

"You don't understand Emily, we were raised different, in your family its okay to cry but its not in mine, my parents look down on that, in the Hastings family it's all about reputation, to have a good reputation you can't show weakness." Spencer says staring at a picture of her and her parents. "Your not like your parents or your sister, you don't care what people think about you, your better than them, your only human Spence you can't be strong all the time."Emily says standing next to Spencer.

"I care what my best friends think."Spencer says taking Emily's hand in hers. "We don't think your weak Spencer, If anyone of us were in your place, we wouldn't get out of bed, we wouldn't find reasons to smile or laugh but you have, even on your worse day your stronger than us on are best."Hanna says from behind them. Spencer wipe a tear away and turned to smile at Hanna. "Thank you Ha."Spencer says hugging Hanna. "Come on Aria is done with lunch."Hanna says smiling at Spencer and walking out the room. Spencer and Emily follow her into the kitchen, where Aria was setting plates on the bar. The whole barn smelled of spaghetti, Spencer's favorite. "Aria this smells and looks amazing."Spencer says taking at the bar with the girls. "Thank you."Aria saying taking a bite of the food, the other three girls did the same. "God I haven't had spaghetti this good in a long time."Emily says taking another bite. The other girls hummed their agreements.

They ate in silence, all of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Hanna was wondering what she would do if she was in Spencer's place. Aria was thinking about Ezra, would he ever do something like this to her? They felt bad for thinking of themselves instead of Spencer but they couldn't help it. Emily was thinking of ways to help Spencer get through this and ways to make her believe in love again. Spencer was wondering how she was going to face Alex at school tomorrow and the rest of the school year. Spencer's heart started to race and ache when she thought about having to face Alex. They had every class together, and they were both on the Lacrosse team. Spencer pushed her plate away when she felt she might get sick. She got off the stool and ran to the bathroom. The girls stared after her for a second before following. Hanna tried opening the bathroom door but Spencer had locked it. The girls shared an uneasy glace then knock on the door. "Spencer are you okay?"Aria ask. They could hear the sounds of Spencer throwing up, which was causing Hanna to feel sick herself. "Take her in the other room, I got Spencer."Emily says knocking on the door again. Aria leads Hanna into the living room making her sit on the couch while Aria got her some water.

"Spencer it's just me now, open the door please."Emily begs. She hears movement then the door swings open, Spencer moves back to the toilet just in time to throw up again. Emily rushes to her side, pulling her hair out of her face and into a ponytail. Emily grabbed a towel from under the sink and wet it with warm water before handing to Spencer when she was finished. Spencer wiped her mouth, stood and went about brushing her teeth. Emily watched her for a few minutes, worried about her best friend. "I'm fine." Spencer says meeting Emily's eyes in the mirror. '_How could she say she's fine when she justgot donepuking?'_ Emily thought to herself. "How is throwing up in any way fine."Emily asked leaning on the bathroom door, her eyes never leaving Spencer's. "I just got upset, I'm fine now, don't worry."Spencer say calmly, making Emily mad. "It's too late Spence I'm worried."Emily whispers. Spencer turned to her and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, I just…I just."Spencer paused and looked away from Emily. Emily softly grabbed Spencer's chin and made Spencer look at her. "I got upset about having to face Alex and Paige tomorrow, really upset and I just got sick." Spencer finishes looking down. Emily knew it was hard for Spencer to be this vulnerable even when it's just her best friends. "I know this is hard for you but thank you for opening up."Emily says pulling Spencer into a hug. Spencer buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck and cried softly. "I'm broken Em, I'm in pieces."Spencer whispers. "I'll put you back together I promise, no matter what it takes."Emily says pulling away and looking into Spencer's beautiful brown eyes. Emily couldn't help but notice how beautiful Spencer was, even when hair was in a messy ponytail, eyes red from crying and dressed in just a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Even when Spencer was broken she was still beautiful to Emily. "What would I do without you Fields?"Spencer asked leaving the bathroom. "Die?"Emily joked causing Spencer to roll her eyes.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up after lunch. Everyone had finished but Spencer. "Spencer?" Aria called from the living room. Spencer turned looking at her friend's worried faces, She sighs and walks to them. "Guy I'm going to be okay, just give me time."Spencer says. "We're just worried Spencer."Aria says getting up to help Spencer clean up the kitchen. "We're here for you Spencer."Hanna says

Hours past and night fell over Rosewood, the four friends sat on Spencer's king size bed, a glass of wine in their hand, as they watched Emily's favorite Zombie movie. "Ugh why do we have to watch a movie with so much gore?"Hanna asked setting her glass down and picking up a cold soda from the nightstand. "Hanna shut up."Emily says flicking popcorn at her. Hanna rolls her eyes and turns back to the t.v. as a zombie bites into a guy's cheek, then rips it off. Hanna never liked zombie movies but they were one of Emily's favorite and Spencer had pick it out. They had fought for a good movie over what movie to watch, Aria and Hanna both wanted to watch a romantic movie but Emily told them that was the last thing Spencer needed right now.

Spencer got off the bed, grabbing her wine glass from the nightstand and made her way out the door. Emily watched Spencer leave, wondering if she should follow. Spencer was never like this, she had her heart broken before but it was never this bad. Emily wondered if Spencer would ever recover from this.

Spencer walked into the kitchen, on a mission to get drunk and forget about her pain even if just for the night. She took the bottle of Tequila out the cabinet and headed out to the pool. She took a swig from the bottle, it burned her throat as it went down but she didn't care. Spencer grabbed her forgotten guitar from earlier that day, walking to the edge of the pool, she sat down. She put her feet in the cold water and stared at the stars, wondering if Alex was looking at them too. Spencer took another swig from the bottle, setting it down beside her afterwards. She positions her fingers on the frets of the guitar and starts to play 'A perfectly good heart' by Taylor Swift. She sang along as she played stopping every few second to drink from the tequila next to her.

Ten minutes past and Spencer hadn't returned to the bedroom and the girls were starting to worry again. "Should we go find her?"Emily asked. "She might need us." Emily looked at Aria and Hanna who just shrugged their shoulders and got up. "I'm sure she's fine but its wouldn't hurt to make sure."Aria says leaving the bedroom. Hanna and Emily follow her into the living room, they didn't see Spencer but the front door was open. They stepped out into the night. They heard the sounds of Spencer singing and playing the guitar. They follow the music to the pool. They didn't say anything or move when they reached the pool, they just watched and listened to Spencer. Aria spotted the now empty bottle of tequila laying next to Spencer on the ground, she quietly pointed it out to the girls and they just nodded. Even when drunk Spencer played and sung beautifully. The three girls were captivated by Spencer's singing, not moving or speaking for fear of disturbing Spencer. They've heard her sing and play countless of times but never with this much raw emotion.

"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now? Why would you wanna make the very first scar? Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?" Spencer sang the last part of the song as tears ran down her face, falling in a small puddle on her guitar. She put her head down and cried harder, hugging the guitar to her body. Drinking didn't numb her pain, it only made it worse. Sobs racked through Spencer's chest as the girls moved to her side. Hanna sat down next to Spencer grabbing her hand and holding it tight trying to hold back tears. She wonder how anyone could be so cruel to another person, how they could say they love someone and then go and break their heart like it's nothing.

Aria sat on the other side of Spencer, she took the guitar out of Spencer's arms and laid it on the ground beside them. She took Spencer's other hand, thinking the same thing as Hanna, she wasn't holding back her tears, she cried along with Spencer. She cried for Spencer and for not knowing how to help her. Emily side behind Spencer, putting her legs on both sides of her. She wrapped her arms around Spencer's toned waist, hugging the smaller girl into her body. "We've got you Spence."Emily whispers into Spencer's ear.

Spencer cried harder while her friends held her, surrounding her with love. Spencer could feel the affects of the tequila start to take over her body. She could no longer hold herself upright, she let all of her weight into Emily. Had they not shown up she might have ended up in the pool head first. '_not your best plan Hastings'_ She thought to herself. Aria and Hanna laid their heads on Spencer's shoulders and hummed a soft tune to relax her. Emily rubbed soft circles on Spencer's stomach, whispering to her that everything would be okay.

Spencer's cries turned into ragged breaths. "I'm sorry." Spencer whispers. "Nothing to be sorry for honey."Aria says playing with Spencer's fingers. "I couldn't stay strong, I let y'all down."Spencer says slurring a few of her words. "You didn't let us down Spencer." Hanna says sitting up and making Spencer look her in the eyes. Spencer's eyes were glazed over from her tears and the tequila. Spencer didn't say anything, she just let her heavy eyelids close. "help me get her inside."Emily says getting up and bringing Spencer with her. Hanna being bigger than Aria, who was only 5'2, wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist, helping Emily get her inside. Aria grabbed the guitar and the empty bottle and walked inside after them.

They half carried. Half dragged Spencer to her room. "This would be so much easier if it wasn't dead weight."Hanna groans putting Spencer on the bed. Emily rolls her eyes and smacks Hanna upside the head. She tucks Spencer's into bed, kissing her forehead and whispering good night to her. Emily went to shower and head to bed with Spencer after. Aria and Hanna went into the guest bedroom, they climbed into the bed together facing each other. "What are we gonna do Aria?"Hanna asked. "we just have to be her for her and make her smile and laugh everyday and make sure she knows she's loved."Aria says turning onto her back. "That we can do, goodnight Ari." Hanna says closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, Aria following right behind her.

AT 6:00 A.M. the alarm in Spencer's room went off causing Spencer to stir. Spencer rolled over and reached blindly for the alarm clock. Her head was pounding and she couldn't remember a thing from last night. "Spence turn it off."Emily moans rolling over, pulling the blankets off Spencer as she did. "I'm trying Em."Spencer says getting out of bed. She swayed slighty and grabbed the nightstand for balance. She finally turned the alarm off and crawled back into bed next to Emily.

Emily threw the blankets over Spencer and pulled her close. "Ugh my head is killing me."Spencer groans pulling a pillow over her head trying to block out the sun light coming in from the window. Emily pulls her arms from around Spencer, sits up and laughs. "That's what happens when you drink a bottle of tequila by yourself."Emily says getting out of bed and walking into Spencer's master bathroom. She looked through the medicine cabinet for a bottle of aspirin, finding it a few seconds later. She opened the bottle and took two pills out, then filled a glass with water. She made her way back into the bedroom and handed the water and pills to Spencer.

Spencer downed the pills and water and laid back on the bed. "Remind me to never drink again." She says as Hanna bounces into the room, too cheerful for Spencer's liking. "Good morning Spencer!"Hanna sings in a high pitched voice causing Spencer to groan. Hanna laughs at Spencer and heads into Spencer's closet. "What are you doing?"Spencer asked sitting up. "Picking something sexy out for you to wear."Hanna says throwing a pair of black skinny jeans at Spencer. Hanna looked through Spencer's shirts landing on a black button up shirt, she also grab a neon green tie before she leaves the closet and re enters the bedroom. "This will make Alex regret losing someone as sexy as you for someone like Paige."Hanna says smirking, she hands Spencer the shirt and tie then takes a seat on the bed. Aria comes into the room, showered and dressed for school, carrying a tray with four coffee cups on it. "Here drink this and get in the shower, you smell like tequila and Emily."Aria says handing Spencer a cup of coffee. Spencer smelled her shirt and she did indeed smell like tequila and Emily. Emily always smelled of chlorine and lavender. It was a smell all her own and one that Spencer loved, it always made her feel safe. Spencer usually smelled of coffee, on the count of she's always drinking it. Emily swears that one day Spencer will bleed coffee.

Spencer drank her coffee, gathering the clothes Hanna picked out along with a black bra and black boy shorts. She went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She slowly undressed, stopping to drink her coffee as she did. She ran her water and waited for it to warm up before stepping in. Spencer thoughts turned to Alex and a few tears slid down her face, mixing with the water.

Spencer got out the shower ten minutes later. She dried off and pulled her boy shorts, bra and jeans on. She slipped on her socks and her shirt but didn't button it. She started to brush and blow dry her hair before doing her make-up. As her hair finished drying on it's own it start to curl naturally. Spencer applied black liner, green eye shadow and black mascara before leaving the bathroom. Her shirt hung open with her tie loosely around her neck. She found her black van and slipped them on. She grabbed her empty coffee cup out the bathroom.

"Sexy! You should just go to school like that."Hanna says as Spencer walks into the kitchen, joining her friends. "Yeah cause our school would let me do that."Spencer laughs pouring herself another cup of coffee. Emily walked in front of Spencer and started to button the shirt for her. Spencer's heart started to race as Emily's hand brushed her stomach. She watched as Emily button her shirt, she couldn't help but to find Emily beautiful. Emily smiled up at Spencer as she fixed the shorter girl's tie, Emily brushed hair out of Spencer's face and grinned. "Beautiful." She whispers where only Spencer could her. A goofy grin spreads across Spencer's face. Emily went to move away but Spencer grabbed her hand. Spencer took in the warmth of Emily's hand, the smile that grazed her lips, the way her hair framed her beautiful face and the way her brown eyes shined with love. She was beautiful and she made Spencer's heart skip beats. Spencer wasn't sure why Emily made her heart race and skip beats. '_maybe it's cause she was there for me.' _Spencer thought. "Your beautiful Em." Spencer whispers letting go of Emily. Aria and Hanna watched their best friend's exchange and raise an eyebrow at each other.

The girls left for school twenty minutes before it started. When they arrived at school, Spencer saw Paige chatting up the lacrosse team with Alex. Her heart ached when she looked at Alex, a tear ran down her face but she quickly wiped it away. '_stay strong Spencer, you can do this.'_ She said to herself stepping out the car along with Emily, Hanna and Aria. They walked up the front steps, heading for the doors, when Spencer was stopped by someone calling her name. _'please don't let it be Alex, God please don't let it be her'_ She thought to herself. She turned around, heart racing and getting looks of support from her friends.

"Spencer I was just telling the team here how I rocked Alex's world last night, and how she was saying I was better in bed than a Hastings."Paige says smirking. Spencer wasn't hurt by what Paige said, she was pissed, really pissed. Anyone who knows Spencer well enough knows she has a bad temper and is set off easily. Spencer turned around about to walk away and let it go when she heard. "Guess your not a real Hastings cause you lost this one."Paige laughs kissing Alex.

Spencer turned around, hitting her breaking point. All the anger she had towards both Paige and Alex came to the surface and spilled over. Spencer dropped her book bag and walked up to Paige. "Spencer don't."Aria and Emily say at the same time but it's was too late, Spencer's fist had already made contact with Paige's face…..

**Hope you liked this update. Thank you for reading. I will update as soon as possible. This chapter goes to everyone who wanted to see Spencer beat the crap out of Paige ;). Spencer plays lacrosse instead of field hockey because I know more about it. In the next chapter the point of view is going to be changed to first person, rather than third ,so bare with me I'm not gonna rewrite the first three chapters unless you think I should..Hope y'all enjoyed the cute Spemily moments :) Until next time xoxo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to say thank you for reviewing and reading the last chapter, and I hope y'all all enjoyed Spencer punching Paige :) I know I did.. I'm changing the story from third person to first person but I'm not going to rewrite the first 3 chapters.. I'm sorry for any mistakes and for it being short. I'll have chapter 5 up soon. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Spencer's POV**

My arm comes back and I punch Paige in the jaw. I punch her again this time in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her and sending her to the ground. With each punch, I can feel my anger slip away. This is what I needed, I needed to let everything out, the anger and the pain. It's the only way I'm going to heal. I stand over Paige, her eyes full of fear. "Please stop, I'm sorry Spencer." Paige begs looking down. Someone behind me grabs my shoulder and turns me around. I'm face to face with the girl that broke my heart, even though she cheated on me and left me broken, I still want to kiss her, to taste her lips on mine again. My love for her is and might always be there, but I'll never forgive her and she'll never love me.

"I hope you fall in love with her, and I hope she makes you think she fell for you too, and while your planning your life together, I hope she gets up and walks right out your front door, I hope you never see her again and she breaks your heart, just like you fucking broke mine."

I press my lips to hers in one last kiss. She doesn't push me away or anything, she kisses me back. My hands find her face as my eyes slid close. Her hands rest on the small of my back and she pulls me closer. My heart aches knowing this will be the last time I ever kiss the girl I love. I pull back and press my lips to her forehead. "Goodbye Alex."I whisper before turning around grabbing my backpack and walk into school, with my friends right behind me.

I make my way to my class but before I can walk in, I'm once again grabbed on the shoulder and turned around to face my friends. I know they're mad at me, what I don't know is if they're mad about the kiss or the fight. "What the hell were you thinking?"The 5'2 girl's brown eyes boring into mine demanding answers. Answers I'm not sure I had. "What made you kiss her?"Hanna questions, crossing her arms over her chest and a scowl planted on her face. What made me kiss her? I'm not sure, It could have been many things like, the way she made my broken heart race at the sight of her or, maybe it was her pink pouty lips that were oh so inviting that I couldn't resist. "It was a goodbye kiss."I finally tell them after a long pause. Aria's face softens and she touches my arm, giving me a sad smile, Hanna keeps the scowl on her face but leans into hug me.

Emily stays quiet, looking down at her track shoes. "Em." I whisper, hoping to get her to look at me. Is she disappointed in me for being weak and kissing Alex? "Emily please look at me."I beg stepping closer and lifting her chin so I can look into her beautiful brown eyes. She Still doesn't say a word, she just stares into my eyes. I can't read her, like I usually can, I can't tell what's wrong and it's starting to worry me.

**Emily's POV**

Spencer's soft fingers tilt my chin do I'm looking into her concern filled eyes. How can I tell her that when she was kissing Alex, I wished it was me? How can I tell her that I was jealous that Alex got to kiss her and I didn't? I don't even know why I was jealous, I have a boyfriend and I'm straight. I shouldn't be thinking about girls like that and definitely not my best friend. "Em."She whispers again. Her other hand comes to rest on the side of my face, her thumb rubbing small circles on my cheek, sending a chill down my spine and causing my heart to beat faster against my chest. Get a hold of yourself Emily, you love Ben and your straight, stop letting her do this to you!

"I was worried about you getting hurt or in trouble." I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth. I pull away from her and give her a small smile, which she returns before the bell rings and she walks into her class room. "What was that Emily?"Hanna ask as we make our way to first period English. "I just spaced out."I answer entering the classroom before she can ask anymore questions. She rolls her eyes at me and takes a seat at the back of the class.

Classes went by slow as I waited for lunch. I couldn't keep Spencer off my mind, I thought about what happened between us this morning. When I was buttoning her shirt and my hand brushed her abs, her breath hitched, her heart raced and her eyes had darken. When I brushed her hair out of her face, I felt the urge to kiss her. I don't know where it came from, all I know is that I really want to kiss her soft and luscious lips. I longed to feel them on mine, it was all I could think about.

The bell signaling lunch ran, I stand to gather my books and search for Ben. I find him outside the lunch room, talking to some of the guys on the swim team. "Can I talk to you?"I ask as I approach him. He nods and says goodbye to his friends, before following me down the hall away from everyone. "Is everything okay Emi-." I cut him off, pressing my lips to his in a rough kiss. His lips weren't soft and the kiss was sloppy on his part. He was never a great kisser. I run my fingers through his short black hair, tugging at it before resting my hands on the back of his neck.

Ben's hands rest on my butt, pulling me into him more. I bite his bottom lip, earning a moan from him as I slip my tongue into his mouth. The kiss doesn't feel right, usually when I kiss him, my heart races, my whole body tingles and I feel a spark but not now. I pull away and he starts to kiss my neck. "Ben stop."I say pushing him away. "What's wrong?"he ask moving closer, putting his hands on mine hips, pulling me into him again.

"Ben stop."I say again moving away from him. He grabs my hand and makes me look at him. "What is wrong with you?"He demands. "Just a bad morning, I have to get to lunch."I say giving him one last kiss on the cheek before running off.

**Hanna's POV**

"Hanna, are you and you're friends coming to my party at the lake house this weekend?"Noel Kahn ask as I take a seat at the usual table. "Wouldn't miss it."I say smiling at him. He smiles back and goes off to his friends. Emily comes over and slumps down in the seat across from me. She's been acting really weird today, ever since her encounter with Spencer this morning. It was an extremely cute moment between the two of them, so I don't understand what she's freaking out about. Should I be worried about Emily too? "What's wrong with you?"I ask making her sit up and look at me. She stares at me for a few minutes before looking back down and sighing. "The spark I had when I kiss Ben is gone."Emily says looking around, for what I don't know. "That's it?"I ask laughing a little.

She rolls her eyes at me then puts her head in her hands. "That's it? Ha, I don't feel anything when I kiss the boy I love."She says stressing every word. She looks up at me with tears brimming her eyes. "Emily, your 17, you're not going to find the person your going to spend the rest of your life with right now."I say taking her hand and giving her a small smile. Now not only do I have to worry about Spencer, I have to keep an eye on Emily.

Spencer and Aria join us a second later, Aria takes a seat next to me and Spencer takes the one next to Emily. "Em what's wrong?"Spencer questions picking up instantly on Emily's mood. That's what we all loved about Spencer, she knew when something was wrong with us and when we were lying about it. "Boy troubles, you wouldn't understand."Emily jokes, getting a genuine laugh from Spencer. The laugh brought a smile to our faces, it was the first real laugh we've gotten from her and it was great to hear. Spencer has the kind of laugh that makes you smile and laugh with her. "I might not understand boy troubles but I do understand my friends troubles."Spencer says brushing hair out of Emily's face.

I turn to Aria and raise my eyebrow at her, she shrugs her shoulders and turns back to Spencer and Emily. They're in their own little world like this morning. "Talk to me, Em please."Spencer whispers. Emily moves closer to Spencer, leaning into Spencer's hand on her cheek. Emily lays her head on Spencer's shoulder and Spencer wraps her arms around Emily. "Later."Emily says and Spencer nods.

Aria clears her throat and they turn to us, a blush spreads across Emily's face and she hides her face in Spencer's shoulder. Spencer giggles at Emily and sips her drink. They are too cute, they would be great together if Emily was gay.

A tall blonde girl walks up to our table and taps Spencer on the shoulder. "Spencer , I heard you and Alex broke up, I'm so sorry but would you like to go out on a date with me?"The unknown girl ask. Emily lifts her head off of Spencer's shoulder and glares at the girl. What is that about? Since when did Emily care that girls ask Spencer out? Spencer turns to the girl and gives her a small smile..

**Hope you enjoyed it, I didn't like writing the Emily/Ben scene but it had to be done. Please review and let me know what you think :) I know it's short but chapter 5 will be longer. Chapter 5 will be up in a few days. Thank you for reading. Oh and please let me know if you like the first person or third person better. Xoxo SarahLynn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Liars :) Is anyone wishing it was Tuesday already like me? Things in Italic are texts. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I always loved to know what y'all think of the story and they keep me going :) I hope y'all enjoy this update. I'm not too happy with it but I did promise y'all an update. **

**Emily's POV**

I pull my head off Spencer's shoulder as the turns to Skylar. I can't help the glare I give her and feel jealous of the smile Spencer gives her. I've got to get this under control, I can't keep feeling this way. "It's Skylar right?"Spencer ask smiling at the blonde hair, blue eyed girl. Skylar nods and sends Spencer a flirty smile. Spencer looks at Hanna and raises an eyebrow, silently asking if she should. Hanna smirks and nods at Spencer. Hanna's way of getting over an Ex is to go out with someone else. "Sure Skylar, this Friday? Noel's party?"Spencer ask. "Sure sounds fun, here's my number."Skylar says, handing Spencer a pieces of paper, then kisses Spencer's cheek before walking off. Spencer turns in her chair watching her walk away. "Spencer eyes front."Aria laughs smacking Spencer in the head.

A smirk finds its way onto Spencer's lips as she turns back to us. "Don't you think it's too soon to start dating someone else?"I ask unable to keep the bitterness out of my voice, something that Aria picks up on. She gives me a questioning look before pulling her phone out. "One date won't hurt Emily, besides I could use the fun."Spencer says. Before I can answer my phone goes off signaling that I have a text. I pick it up and open the text from Aria._ 'what's the bitterness about?' _ '_talk to you after school.'_ I text back. She nods her head at me and looks back at Spencer. "I'm with Emily, it's only been a day Spencer, you need to wait, your only going to hurt yourself and Skylar."Aria states. "Leave her alone, let her do what she wants."Hanna says as the bell rings. We all stand and start to go our separate ways. Spencer links her arm with mine and walks with me. "Let me walk you to class miss grumpy."She smiles at me as we make our way to my history class. "I'm not grumpy."I lie. She gives me a knowing look and stops walking, pulling me to a stop with her. "Don't lie to me Fields."She says, her eyes begging me to tell her what's wrong. I can tell her right? She's my best friend, she won't freak out and hate me right? I look around the almost empty hallway before leaning closer to her. "I have feelings for someone other than Ben."I say. Spencer studies me for a minute then nods. "Love or sexual attraction?" She ask. "Both."I whisper looking down. She takes my face in her hands and makes me look at her. She smiles at me, causing a smile to graze my lips.

"Emily it's okay to have feelings for someone else, your human it's natural, the only time you stop having feelings for someone else is when you find your soul mate and Ben is not your soul mate."She replies pulling me into a hug. I want to tell her she's the one I'm having feelings for but I'm too scared, it could ruin everything and I'm not willing to lose her. "Your late for class Hastings."I say smirking at her. She rolls her eyes and starts walking to my class again dragging me with her. "I have a free period."She says stopping at the door to my class from. She pulls me into another hug before pushing me into my class.

**End of school….**

Hanna, Aria and I are waiting outside for Spencer by her car. The rest of school had went by slow, with everyone buzzing about Noel's party Friday. I really don't want to go but Hanna was dragging me whether I like it or not. "Did y'all she her on the way out?"Hanna ask growing impatient even though we've only been out her for five minutes. "Last I saw she was talking to Marissa about their practice tomorrow."Aria says sitting on the hood of Spencer's 2010 blue and sliver Shelby Mustang. "She's going to kill you if you scratch her 'baby'."Hanna laughs using air quotes when she said baby. She was right Spencer loved her car more than anything, she treated better than she treated Alex sometime. She takes a seat next to Aria and lays back with her eyes closed soaking up the sun. "Since we're waiting, wanna tell us what's wrong?"Hanna questions. I sigh, I knew this was coming. "I have feelings for a girl."I whisper looking away from them. I had to get it off my chest, even though the feelings started today, it felt like I've been holding that in for years and maybe I have. Maybe I've always felt this way towards Spencer and I've just not noticed it. "Who?"Hanna ask sitting up. They both stare at me, waiting for an answer one I wasn't going to give them. "I can't say, if she finds out it will ruin everything."I say turning away from their stares. "We won't tell Emily, if you have strong feelings for this girl and their true, act on them, whether she feels the same or not, you'll know and wont go through life wondering what could have happened."Aria states bringing me into a hug. She right but I'm not brave enough to tell her and she just got her heart broken, even if she doesn't see it I know she needs time to get over Alex.

"We're here for you, jus tell us who it is so we can help."Hanna demands coming to stand next to Aria and I. We hear laughing coming from the steps of the school and turn to see who it is. Spencer is standing there with Skylar and Marissa. Skylar's laughing at something Spencer said. She runs her hand up and down Spencer's arm as Spencer talks with Marissa. Spencer smiles at Skylar and starts walking down the stairs again. I can't control the anger than runs through me. I want to be the one she smiles at like that, that cute flirty smile that makes my heart skip a beat. The girls notice the change in my attitude and turn to look at me. "It's Spencer!"Hanna shouts out. She puts her hand over her mouth when she realizes how loud she said that. My eyes widen and I try to speak but nothing come out, I'm just standing there with my mouth hanging open. "Is it that obvious?"I ask after recovering. A small smile forms on Aria's lips that soon turns into a grin. "It wasn't until you got jealous of Skylar and throw in the way you acted at lunch, yeah it's pretty obvious."Aria says. "But I don't think Spencer noticed."Hanna adds noticing my panicked expression. "We won't say anything."Aria whispers as the three girls join us.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at Practice Marissa, you better bring you're a game."Spencer says giving Marissa a quick hug. Marissa and Spencer are really close on and off the field. When together on the field they were unstoppable , they knew what the other was going to do before they did it. The two alone have brought our school to a lot of wins. Marissa laughs punching Spencer's arm before waving goodbye to us and walking to her car. Spencer turns to Skylar, who been checking out Spencer's butt since they walked over. "Pick you up at eight Friday?"

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow Spence."Skylar says kissing her cheek then walking to a car that just pulled up. "Your letting someone else call you Spence now?"Hanna ask furious, staring Spencer down. "Chill Han, she heard Emily call me that, she doesn't know that Em's the only one to call me that."Spencer explains, defending Skylar which only enraged Hanna more. Someone else calling her Spence is like someone else calling me by the nickname my dad gave to me when I was born. It hurt that Spencer would let some girl she hardly knows call her Spence. She never let Alex call her that, so why let Skylar do it?

"Emily, I'm sorry I'll make sure she never calls me that again."Spencer says her eyes begging for me to forgive her. How could I stay mad at her when she gives me those puppy dog eyes and sticks her kissable lips out in a pout? "It's okay Spence."I say giving in. Her brown eyes light up and grin makes it way onto her face. She hugs me then unlocks her car and we pile in. Spencer and Aria up front while Hanna and I sit in the back. "Way to stay strong Em."Hanna says sarcastically. "Shut up."

**Spencer's POV…**

Hanna and Aria are still mad at me for the whole nickname thing and haven't said a word to me, even though Emily forgave me. It's not like I told Skylar to call me that, she was just doing what she heard Emily do. Right now we're in my backyard, Hanna's on her laptop listening to music and singing off tone, Aria is sitting on the ground next to her drawing in her sketch pad, she looks up to Emily and I every few minutes then draws more. Emily is reading a book with her head in my lap while I write a paper on Greek Mythology. Every few minutes Emily will stop reading, look up at me and smile to herself. When I catch her eyes, she look down and a blush will spread across her cheeks, witch has to be the cutest thing in the world. A smile grazes my lips every time I feel her eyes on me.

"What are you looking at Fields?"I ask smirking down at her. Her face turns a deep shade of crimson and she hides her face in the book she is reading. "Would you two stop eye fucking each other."Hanna says embarrassing Emily more. I grab a pillow from the bench we're sitting on and throw it at Hanna, hitting her in the head causing her to glare at me. She loves to tease Emily almost as much as she loves to tease me. Emily closes her book and gets off the bench. She pulls her shirt over her head revealing her red bikini top. I can't help but to stare at her tone body as she slides her shorts off. I've never found my best friends sexually attracted before but some things changed. I've seen Emily undress a thousand times and barley gave her a glace cause she's my best friend but now I can't keep my eyes off her tone body. All I can think about is running my hands over her abs and kissing her. I pull my eyes away from her just as she looks down at me.

"Is it okay if I go swim?"She ask smiling down at me. "You know you don't have to ask."I tell her turning back to my laptop. I try to keep typing my paper but my wonder to Emily as she walks to the pool. I want to go over there pull her into me and kiss her but I can't, she's not into girls and it will ruin our friendship. That's a risk I'm not willing to take. I watch as she does a flawless dive into the pool's crystal clear water. I can't be thinking about Emily that way, she's one of my freaking best friends and she'll never see me that way. Why do I all of a sudden have feelings for her? Why do I not only want to kiss her but be the one who she wakes up next to? Why do I want to be with my best friend? I don't have the answer to these questions. I , Spencer Hastings, the girl who doesn't let any questions go unanswered, can't even answer her own questions.

I slam my laptop close and sigh, I can't get anything done with her on my mind. "what's wrong with you?"Aria ask looking up from her sketch pad. Should I tell them? Would they understand or would they hate me? There's so many questions running through my head, I can't think straight, no pun intended. Aria comes and sits next to me, putting her sketch pad in my lap, I look down at the picture she drew. It's of Emily and I, I'm sitting on the bench with her in my lap, there is a smile on both of our faces and Emily's eyes are on me as I'm staring off. She really captured Emily's beauty. She flips the page to another picture, it's of us again, sitting the same way, but this time my eyes are on Emily and we're smiling at each other, there's a slight blush on Emily's cheek as she smiles up at me. At the top of the page she wrote '_when did my feelings for you change?'_ How did she know? "Don't worry I won't tell."She says smiling at me. "This is beautiful Aria, can I keep it?"I ask. She nods and tears the pictures out and hands it to me. I don't know how she knows how I'm feeling but at least I can talk to someone about it. "what am I supposed to do?"I ask. She stares at me for a few seconds then turns to the pool smiling. "Tell her." I wish it was that easy. I've only been broken up with Alex for a, no one can get over someone that fast. I know I'm going out with Skylar Friday but I don't see that going any farther than one date. "I can't risk our friendship."

" What if she feels the same?"Hanna ask closing her laptop and looking at me. "Can we just drop this?"I ask standing up and starting to pace. They nod and walk towards the pool. I sigh once more and follow them. What am I going to do? Why does this have to happen to me?

**Aria's POV…**

Hanna and I make our way to the pool to watch Emily swim. "They both have feelings for each other, now we just have to get them together."Hanna whispers so only I can hear. I don't think it will be that easy. Spencer's heart is broken and even if she won't admit it she's scared to love again, I can see it in her eyes. Emily is too worried about Spencer to do anything about her feelings for Spencer and now she has to come to terms with the fact that she's gay. Spencer has to learn to love again and Emily has to accept being gay and has to come out. It's going to be a very hard road for them, one where hopefully neither of them get hurt.

"We can't push them Han, they have to do this on their own."I tell her taking a seat on the diving board. "We have to do something about Skylar or Emily could get hurt." She says quickly as Emily comes out from being under water and Spencer joins us. Emily climbs out the pool and smiles at us. Spencer wraps a towel around her. Despite having the towel around her, Emily shivers as the wind around us picks up. Spencer notices and wraps her arms around Emily trying to warm her, Emily wraps her arms around Spencer's neck and lays her head on Spencer's shoulder. They both have a content smile on their faces as the stare off. They really are cute together, hopefully they see how they feel about each other. Their perfect for each other.

**Emily's POV…**

Spencer wraps towel around me as I get out the pool. The water is warm and definitely what u needed to get Spencer off my mind, but having her so close to me now only makes me want to kiss her. A sudden wind picks up and sends a cold chill down my spine causing me to shiver, despite the heavy towel wrapped around me. Spencer wraps her arms around my shivering body and sighs into my hair. I let Spencer hold me, breathing her in, she smells of coffee. A smile spreads across my face as I wrap my arms around her neck and lay my head on her shoulder. Coffee has never smelt so good.

**Spencer's POV….**

Emily steps out the pool as I join Hanna and Aria. I grab a towel from a nearby chair and wrap it around the taller brunette's body. A gust of wind blows through the trees, causing Emily to shiver. As much as I wanted to stay away because of my feelings, I can't. I can't watch Emily stand there and shake and not do anything about it. I wrap my arms around my best friend's towel clad body and sigh into her hair before my lips turn up into a smile. If only these feelings came two years ago, I would have had the guts to tell her. Her arms make their way around my neck and her lips press into my skin as she lays her head on my shoulder. I pull her closer to me and sigh again. She makes my heart race and my breathing become ragged with her lips a pond my skin. Oh how I wish I could kiss those lips. God what is she doing to me? I'm not supposed to feel this way towards her. I shouldn't want to kiss her but I do. I pull back a little and look into her eyes then down to her lips. She looks back at me, a small smile playing at her lips. I lean closer to her unable to hold back any longer, I can feel her hot breath on my lips and my tongue darts out to wet my lips before ours meet. "Spencer!"

**Yes Spencer is starting to have feelings for Emily but I'm not going to rush them. I'm going to try and put a cute Semily moment in every chapter but no promises . Not as long as I wanted it to be but it felt right to end it there. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading guys :) have a great night and week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow Liars :) I'm sorry this chapter is posted so late, I wanted to post it this morning but it's been a busy day. I hope everyone had a great weekend. I'm going to start posting once a week most likely on Saturday or Sunday. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter, all your reviews made me smile and helps me write more so thank you again :). Sorry for any mistakes. Anyways I hope you Enjoy this chapter. Have a good night**

**Spencer's POV…**

"Spencer!"Someone yells from behind us again. I ignore them and try to kiss Emily but she pushes me away. I have to admit it hurt. "This is wrong, I have a boyfriend and you just broke up with Alex, we can't do this Spencer."She says turning away from me and walks to her clothes. I watch as she puts her shirt and shorts over her bikini and leaves. I'm unable to move or say anything to her. She's right, this is wrong but that doesn't stop me from still wanting to kiss her. I turn around to see who called me, seeing Melissa standing beside Aria and Hanna. "What?"I ask avoiding their stares. Melissa walks towards me and pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry I ruined the moment, mom and dad wanted me to get you so we could go out to dinner."She whispers into my ear. "I screwed up. I let my heart over rule my head and ruined our friendship."I cry into her chest. She hugs me tighter and rubs my back, trying to calm me. It doesn't help, it only makes me cry more. I'm losing a friend because I'm unintelligent and can't keep my emotions in check. Paige was right I'm not a real Hastings, a real Hastings wouldn't cry and would be able to keep her emotions from over powering her brain. I really screwed up and I don't even know how to fix it.

"Go after her, she wanted to kiss you too."Aria says. Melissa pulls away and nods agreeing with her. "Go I'll tell mom and dad you aren't feeling well."Melissa says pushing my towards the driveway. Could I really fix things? Can I really stand next to her and resist the urge to kiss her? I have to fix things, I can't let 7 years of friendship go down the drain like this. But I don't know to say to her or how to fix it. I'm at a lost for this first time in my life. For the first time I don't have a plan and I can't think of one. "Stop over thinking it, just tell her how you feel."Hanna says. I don't say anything and I don't move, I'm too deep in thought.

"Dammit Spencer."Hanna says grabbing me by the hand and dragging me to my car. "Woman up Hastings and get the girl before I kick your ass." She opens my door and pushes me inside. I take me keys from my pocket and put the key to my mustang in the ignition. Hanna gives me a smile as my mustang roars to life. She shuts the door and I pull out the driveway, heading to Emily's. What if she's not there? Or her mom is there? We can't talk if Pam is there, she's not exactly Yay Gay. The only reason Emily and I are still allowed to hang out, is cause Mr. Fields loves me to death. Emily wouldn't go home, she wouldn't want her mom asking questions. She'd go somewhere she can think and feels at home. I turn my car around and head to the school. What do I even say to her when I find her? Do I apologize for trying to kiss her? I'm not sorry though, I still want to kiss her. I still long to feel her lips on mine, to hold her in a embrace as we kiss.

I pull into the school's parking lot, looking for Emily's car, but it's empty, there's no one here. Where could she be? The pool is her home away from home, she always comes here to swim when she needs to get things off her mind or just be alone with her thoughts. Where would she go to hide from me? The creek maybe? Where I told my best friends I was gay, where I sat for hours to think or clear my head. I haven't been there in two years. I back out the school's parking lot and head to the Rosewood's camp grounds.

I park my car next to Emily's and begin the short hike through the woods to the bridge that runs over the creek. We used to come out here everyday when we were younger . Emily and I used to jump off the bridge into the creek below, while Hanna and Aria tanned on the bridge. It was always such a rush to jump, you'd just let everything go, your mind would become blank as you fell into the water. You'd be at peace with the world and yourself. I stop at a huge oak tree and look at the carving I made when I was fourteen. I made a simple carving in the tree for everyone to see, 'Gay and Proud, Spencer Hastings.' I trace my fingers over the letters and smile. I brush away some of the vines that have grown over the carving and see other names carved into the tree under my name. My smile becomes bigger as I run my fingers over the other names. I inspired others to come out and be themselves.

I turn away from the tree and continue the walk to the bridge. I spot Emily sitting on the railing of the bridge, feet hanging over and eyes glued on the water, deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking out? Is it me? Ben? Or our ruined friendship? I move to stand behind her but she looks up at me and moves away. She doesn't even want to be near me, can it get any worse? "I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, it was wrong and I'm sorry." I say moving closer to her. "Can we just pretend it never happened?"She ask. Can I really just pretend it didn't happen to save our friendship? I know I can but the real question is do I want to? "Tell me you didn't want to kiss me too and I'll pretend it never happened." I demand making her look at me. Tears form in her brown eyes as she stares into mine and it pains me to know that I made her cry. "I didn't want to kiss you."She says with a weak voice. I pull her into me and wrap my arms around her. "You're a horrible liar Fields but I'll pretend it never happened for you." I whisper.

**Emily's POV…**

"you're a horrible liar Fields but I'll pretend it never happened for you."Spencer whispers in my ear hugging my tighter. I wanted to kiss her so bad and I still do but I'm not gay and I will not cheat on Ben, I'm not that kind of person. "Do you remember coming out here everyday?"She ask pulling away and leaning on the railing. I already missed her arms around me. "Yes, why don't we come out here anymore?"I ask leaning next to her. "I don't know but I do miss jumping into the creek."She says smiling. She slides her shoes off and takes her socks and tie off, placing them in a pile. "What are you doing?"I asking watching her get on the railing. "Going for a swim, want to join me?"She ask looking down at the water then at me. I pull my shirt over my head and slip my shorts off along with my flip flops. Good thing I didn't take my bikini off. "When was the last time we did this?"I ask stepping onto the railing next to her. "Noel's new years party three years ago."She answers taking my hand in hers. She's making it hard to just forget about my feelings for her and us almost kissing. "Ready?" I nod and we jump off at the same time laughing.

Usually jumping clears my head but not this time. This time all I think about it Spencer's hand in mine. The warmth of it and the way it fits perfectly with mine. Seconds later we hit the water, it forces our hands apart but Spencer quickly grabs mine again. "God, I forgot how much fun that is." She says grinning like a idiot. I laugh and start to swim around her, keeping my eyes on her. "Want to race? Bank to bank?"She ask smirking at me. She knows she can't beat me but she loves to try. It's a Hastings thing to try to be the best at everything. I nod and we swim to the shore line. "1…2….3."She yells jumping into the water. I dive in after her, easily taking the lead but she stays right on me. She could easily be one of the best on the swim team if she gave up lacrosse. I reach the other side before her, quickly turning around and diving under the water.

The water feels amazing, I feel like I'm gliding under the water. I'm at home in the water, it's the only place I'm confident about myself, the only place I can let everything go at and not worry about a thing. Swimming is and will always be my first love. I make it back to the shore beating Spencer by about 30 seconds. We both get out the water and sit on a nearby rock. "You win again Fields."She laughs pulling at her soaked shirt . It clings to her body, showing her toned arms from lacrosse and her 4 pack. Spencer's hot and sexy but most of all Spencer's beautiful, no one can compare to her.

"I have to get out of these clothes, their sticking to my body."She says standing up, then reaches her hand out to me. I take her hand and let her pull me up. She doesn't let go of my hand as we walk up to the bridge. My phone starts to go off as we make our way over to our clothes. I grab my shorts and pull my phone out. Crap it's my mom, I was supposed to home 30 minutes ago. I answer the call and put my phone up to my ear. "Yes mom?"I ask. "Where are you? You were supposed to be home after you got done study at Spencer's."She says, anger lining her voice. "I'm leaving now, study took longer than I thought."I lie. If she find out I lied, I'll be grounded. "Hurry up and get home, your helping me cook tonight."She says hanging up before I have a chance to answer her.

I sigh and look over at Spencer, she rolling up her soaked jeans and then slips her socks and shoes on. She picks up her tie and walk over to me, holding her hand out waiting for me to take it. She smiles at me as I put my clothes and flip flops on. I then take her hand as we start walking down the path to our cars. We reach our cars and break apart, walking to our own cars.

"I had fun Em, we should do this more often."She says unlocking her car and popping her trunk. "Me too, I'd love that Spence."I say unlocking my car as well. I watch as she pulls out three towels, wrapping one around her body and carry the other two to the driver seat of her car, placing them on the seat. "How is it you have 3 towels in your trunk but no clothes?"I ask opening my car door. "I usually have some in my gym bag but I didn't have practice so it's at home."She says sitting in the driver seat of her mustang.

"I gotta go, want to get coffee after practice tomorrow?"I ask. We always have practice on the same day and try to have coffee afterwards at least once a week, just the two of us at the Rear Window Brew. "Sounds like a plan Em, I'll see you tomorrow."She says smiling at me and shutting her car door before pulling out of her parking spot. I get in my car and slowly make my way home. Today has been pretty good. I just wish I could let go of my fear and tell Spencer how I feel. I just don't want there to be a chance that we don't work out and ruin our friendship. We've known each other since we were seven, we became fast friends along with Aria and Hanna, we were all inseparable much like today. We've been best friends since then and Spencer and I have been through a lot together and I can't must throw that away. I need her….

**Spencer's POV….**

Some parts of today were bad, other good. I know Emily was lying when she said she didn't want to kiss me. It was her voice and the look in her eyes that gave her way. If she wants to just be friends that's what we'll be. I can't lose her, I need my Emily.

I pull into my driveway noticing Aria's and Hanna's car stillhere. It's about 6:30 now, I've been gone for almost 45 minutes, I'm surprised they haven't left yet. I park my car, get out and make my way to the back yard, where I find them in the swimming pool with Melissa. Melissa and I haven't always had the best relationship but that changed when she lost Taylor six months ago. She's also been a lot better with my friends, which is amazing they used to hate each other. "Why are you soaking wet?"Melissa ask as I sit on the edge of the pool. "Em and I dove into the creek."I say. Aria grins at me and Hanna gives a small laugh. "What happened Spencer? Did you fix things or what?"Hanna ask. I give them a sad smile and look down.

"She want to pretend it never happened and wants to be friends, but she wanted to kiss me I know she did."I say trying to keep my emotions in check this time. I've never been this emotional, what's wrong with me? Aria gets out the pool and hugs me. "What are you going to do?"She ask. "I won't and can't lose her so I have to settle with just being friends."I say as tears form and fall from my eyes. Why do are my feelings for her so strong? Why right after I broke up with Alex? Why did she have to lie to me? Why couldn't she just kiss me like we both wanted? This is just too much right now, I need a drink.

**The next day after school….**

Marissa and I make our to the girl's locker room, to get ready for practice. I honestly thought today was going to be awkward between Emily and I but she stayed true to wanting to be just friends. I don't know if I should be happy about that or not. "Are you ready for practice with Alex?"Marissa asking putting her multi color hair into a pony tail. Marissa Thompson is one of my best friends, she's also part of the 'perfect pair' as we're called on the lacrosse field. When we play we always seem to know what the other is thinking and play to each others strengths. My sped mixed with her strength makes unstoppable. We're first homes, meaning we do most of the scoring.

"Can't be that bad, can it?"I ask throwing on my practice jersey. She raises her eye brows at me and laughs. "You beat the shit out of her new girlfriend, I'm sure the slut will try to get back at you on the field but don't worry, I got your back Hastings."She says patting me on the back and smirking at me. She always has my back, even when I'm wrong. "thanks Thompson, let go the team is waiting on us."I say leaving the locker room and heading to where the team and coach Smith are standing. "Alright girls, our first game is Friday, so we're going to have a practice game and then run two miles."Coach says spiting us up into two teams. Thank God she put Alex and I on different teams. Marissa and I put on our safety goggles, put our mouth guard in and pick up our sticks before heading to the goal cage.

I watch as Coach drops the ball in between the two centers and they fight for it. Our side gets the ball and the whole team starts to move around the field, blocking each other and trying to get the ball from Sammy. I make my way through the other players and next to Sammy, who looks at me and throws the ball my way, I easily catch in ball in my net and start running towards the other side's goal. Kim steps in front of me, trying to block and check me, I use my sped to run past her and over to Marissa. She nods her head at me Signaling she's open and ready for me to throw her the ball. I bring my stick back and shoot the ball over to her, which she catches before Kim checks her in the shoulder. Marissa doesn't drop the ball and runs to the goal and shoots the ball towards the goal. The goalie dives trying to stop the ball but fails. Marissa and I high five as we make our was back to our positions.

With two minutes left in the game, we're all wore out and tied at 5 to 5. I have possession of the ball and I'm running down the middle of the field, barely dodging a check from Alex. Right as I pull my stick back and throw the ball towards to goal, a metal lacrosse stick comes into contact with my left arm. I cry out in pain and fall to the ground, the pain in my arm coming unbearable in a matter of seconds. The whole team drops what their doing and runs over to me. "What in the hell was that Alex?"Marissa yells getting into Alex's face, Marissa's arm comes back and her fist slams into Alex's stomach. "You're the one who cheated on her you slut, you don't get to fucking treat her like she's the one who cheated." Marissa starts yelling , punching Alex in the face, then in the stomach again. "Thompson, stop I'll take care of her."Coach yells coming over to me, kneeling on the ground in front of me, looking over my now bruised and swollen arm. "Go to the hospital and get an x-ray Hastings."She says helping me up then walking over to where Marissa had Alex pinned to the ground.

God, I hope it's not broken. I have to play Friday, I have to! I finally got my dad to take off work to come see me play and if I can't play, he'll be mad he took off work for nothing. I sigh and make my way to the locker room to grab my gym back then I head to my car. "Spence."Skylar yells running up to me as I get to my car. I don't feel like dealing with her or anyone else right now, the pain in my arm is making my grumpy and I'm likely to take it out on someone. "You can't call me that, only Emily can."I say unlocking my car and throwing my bag in. I turn toward Skylar to see her frowning at me, I hold my left arm to my body. "Okay, I'm sorry, what happened to your arm?"She ask reaching out to touch it. I pull back before she can, knocking my arm into the side of my car.

"Dammit."I yell, cradling my arm. Could today get any worse? Days not over yet Hastings, it most likely can and will get worse. "I got hurt at practice, I have to go get an x-ray, I'll text you later."I say. I don't give her the time to answer, I just get in my car and make my way to the hospital. I hate being a bitch but I need to get to the hospital and get something for the pain.

The drive to the hospital was short and painful. Now I'm sitting in a room waiting to get my x-ray back. I've been here for an hour and I'm getting sick of staring at the white walls. I hate hospitals, ever since Melissa lost Taylor, we've stayed away from them, they only bring up the painful memories of losing her. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my phone going off. Shit I forgot to call Emily and let her know where I was going, I hope she doesn't think I blew her off. "Hey Em, I'm sorry I didn't call."I say into my IPhone. "it's okay Spence, I just got out of practice." She answers back. I cant help but to smile when she calls me Spence. Even though she's been calling me that for years it still makes my heart skip a beat just like the first time she used the nickname. "I'm at the hospital waiting on an x-ray, meet at the café when I get out?"I ask. "Why are you getting an x-ray? Are you okay?"She ask concern filling her voice. I love how much she cares. "Took a hard hit at practice, hurt my arm pretty bad but I'm okay." Telling her that Alex hit me, would be good when she's still at school. She'll go off on Alex and I think what Marissa did was enough.

"I'll be there in ten."She says hanging up the phone. I grin and lay back on the uncomfortable bed, holding my arm to my chest, trying to stop the pain. Emily is amazing and I can't help but to like her. If anyone says they don't like her, their lying, you can't help but to love her caring nature, the way she puts other people before herself, even people she doesn't know.

True to her word, ten minutes later Emily walks into the room with two cups of coffee. "Coffee for my wounded Hastings."She laughs handing me a cup. "Your Hastings huh? I like the sound of that."I tease smiling at her. She laughs and punches my right shoulder then takes a seat next to me on the bed. I love her laugh, it always makes me smile and brightens up my mood.

A few seconds pass and the doctor comes in holding a brace in one hand and my file in the other. "Spencer how are you feeling?"He asks looking over my file. "Other than the pain in my arm, I'm doing great Wren."I say smiling over at Emily causing her to blush. Am I the only one who notices how cute she is? "Well Spencer you got a hairline fracture."He states sitting on a rolling stool in front of us. Well at least it's not broken. "How long will it take to heal? I have to get back to lacrosse ask. "4 to 6 weeks, maybe longer if you don't wear this brace and try to use your arm a lot."He says lightly taking my arm and slipping the brace on it. I cringe when he tightens it on my arm. "I'll make sure she keeps it on."Emily says. "Good, Spencer I know you , so don't do anything to hurt your arm anymore, come back and see me in 5 weeks , so I can see how it healed, have a good day girls."He says then leaves the room. A nurse comes in and hand me a bottle of pain pills. "Take these when the pain starts to occur, if you two will follow me I'll show you the way out."She says leaving the room with Emily and I following.

We walk out the hospital and head to our cars, when I stop and turn to Emily. "Thanks you for coming Em and thanks for the coffee."I say giving her a one arm hug. "Someone had to bring you, your caffeine Spence."She laughs carefully returning the hug. We stay in each others arms for a few minutes. I feel safe in her arms, it's a place I want to spend the rest of my life, if only she'd give me a chance.

**Emily's POV….**

I hate that she's hurt and I can't do anything to help her. When I find out who did them to her they're going to be sorry. Being in her arms feels right, I wish I was brave enough to risk our friendship. Being so close I can't help to breath in her scent, one I've come to love. The smell of coffee, mixed with her Tommy Girl perfume. Her smell is breathtaking. Will I ever be able to risk our friendship? Or will these feelings for her go away?

**Hope you enjoyed this update. Thank you for reading :) I didn't go into a lot of detail on the lacrosse practice but I will next time. Marissa is based off my younger sister Marissa, she loves the fact that she's in my story. I hope this update was long enough for y'all. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think :) until next Sunday..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry I didn't update Sunday, I had a lot going on this weekend. anyways Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews really keep me going. I hope y'all enjoy this update.** **Sorry for any mistakes. I don't think its one of my best but I don't want to keep y'all waiting...**

**Emily's POV...**

"Em?" Spencer says unsure of herself. What has gotten into her? This isn't the cocky Spencer Hastings we all know and love. She clears her throat and looks up at me. "Do you want to have dinner with me?" She ask, her brown eyes filled me hope. I wish I could have dinner with her but of course it has to be on the day Ben and I are going out. "I would really love to go out to dinner with you." I pause . "But?" "But I'm going out with Ben tonight."I say. She frowns for a second then quickly smiles at me. It's one of her fake smiles, that doesn't reach her eyes. "Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow at school, bye Em." She says walking towards her car. "Spence!"I call and she stops but doesn't turn around to face me. She needs a friend right now, and I being a horrible friend. I shouldn't leave her side when she needs me.

"Do you want to have breakfast before school tomorrow?" I ask. I really hope she says yes, I do want to spend time with her but if I blow Ben off he'll be pissed, even if it is for one of my best friends. She turns and smile at me, this time it reaches her eyes. "Sure, will you pick me up?" She ask. "Of course, I'm a gentlewoman after all."I say, causing her to laugh. God her laugh is so sexy. "I'll let you go, later."She says getting into her car and driving off before I could tell her goodbye. I make the short walk to my car and head home to get ready for my date,my mind of Spencer the whole time.

7:30 rolls around and I'm sitting in my bedroom waiting for Ben to get here. He was supposed to be here to pick me up at 7. I've called and left him text but he won't answer me. Why would he blow me off , when he made a big deal about going out tonight? My phone chimes signalling I have a text. I pull it out of my purse and open the text. '_Sorry to bail but my parents want to have family night, rain check love?' _Family night? Both of his parents are out of town with his older brother, why lie to me? What is he really doing? He isn't the kind of guy to cheat on anyone but you never know I guess. We all thought Alex wouldn't cheat either but she did. Is it bad that I really don't care if he cheats on me? Where did the love I had for him go? '_Sure.'_ I reply before calling speed dial number two.

_"_Em, this better not be a butt dial, I don't want to hear you and Ben having sex."She says when she answers. Who says we're having sex? Which we're not by the way. "Hello to you too Spence." I say laughing into the phone. She giggles into the phone and it's beyond cute. I really have to stop having these feelings about her.

"What's up Em? arn't you on a date?"She ask. "No Ben bailed, want to go get dinner?"I ask. I hope she doesn't feel like she's a second choice, I'd much rather have dinner with than Ben. "Sure, I'll pick you up at 8."She says. A smile breaks out onto my face, I'm really happy she said yes. I really miss spending time with her, just the two of us. We say our goodbyes and hang up. I walk into my bathroom to check my hair and make-up. I apply some pink lipgloss to my lips and apply a little more eyeline to bring out my eyes. I smile at myself in the mirror before walking down stairs.

30 minutes pass quickly as I wait for Spencer. I hear the front door open and close, then Spencer walks into the living room looking sexy as hell. She's wearing a pair of skin tight dark blue skinny jeans, her sexy black knee high boots, a red tank top and hersignature black tie hangs loosely around her neck. She smirks at me, when she catches me checking her out. "Fields my face is up here."She teases, helping me off the couch. Can you blame me for checking her out? She is absolutely gorgeous. "You look amazing Em, Ben is a very lucky guy." She whispers looking me up and down. If I'm so lucky, then why am I with him and not her?

I'm wearing a smiple strapless black dress, that comes down just above me knees, and a black pair of flats. I don't think I look that good, she difinitily looks better than I do. "Where are we going to eat?"I ask, snapping her out of her staring. Now I'm the one smirking and she's blushing. Spencer isn't one to blush often but when she does it's the cutest thing in the world.

"We're going to Philly, so let your mom know you'll be staying at my house tonight."She says heading to the front door. I follow her and she holds the door open for me. "I can be a gentlewoman too."She laughs following me to her car. She runs ahead of me and opens the car door, bowing when I get in causing me to laugh. See how amazing she is? Ben doesn't even do this for me, he just text me when he's outside. I pull my phone out and send my mom a text telling her I'll be staying at Spencer's tonight. Spenceer gets in the car a few seconds later and shoots me a smile before starting the car and pulling out the driveway.

"Where are we going Spence?"I ask. "It's a surprise Emily, I'm not telling you."She says keeping her eyes on the road. We've been in Philly for 20 minutes now and, we're driving around. in the shady part of town, that my dad always told me to stay away from. I'm a little scared but I know Spencer wouldn't put me into any danger.

Spencer stops the car in front of an old grey building, that looks like it hasn't been used in years. Its kinda scary. A neon sign that says 'The Arcade' hangs over the door. "A arcade?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her. She smiles and nods her head before getting out the car and running around to open my door. She really is a geek some times but a very sexy geek. "My lady" She says in a british accent. "I think you've been hanging out with Wren too much."

She shakes her head and laughs at me. "You know my accent is sexier than his."She whispers in my ear, sending a chill down my spine. Her fake accent is difitinly sexier than his real one but, I'm not going to feed her ego. "You wish." I say walking pass her and making my way into the arcade.

The outside is much more inviting than the outside. The walls are black with neon writing all over them, in one corner of the huge arcade is a three lane bowling alley, there's air hockey and pool tables in another corner, in the middle of the room is a huge dance floor, filled with people grinding into one another. Strode lights flash on the people as the dance to Blow by Ke$ha, that is being blashed through speakers that are lining the far wall. Spencer takes my hand and leads me to a dinning area that over looks the whole place. From up here I can see more of the building, to the left is the arcade room, filled with games and the people playing them.

"Spencer this place is amazing, how did you find it?"I ask leaning closer to her so she can hear my over the music. "My dad used to bring me here when I was little, they have the best pizza and I happen to kick ass at air hockey."She saying into my ear. Her breath hits my neck and causes me to shiver, which she notices. "Are you cold Em?"She ask. I nod and she gets out of the booth we had just sat down at. "I'll be right back."She says leaving me alone at the booth. I want to kiss her, every time she gets close to me, it's all I can think about. Why did I just want to be friends again?

Spencer comes back a minute later with a redhead following her. The woman looks to be in her early 40s, her red hair falls in waves half way down her back, she's wearing black shorts with a blue tank top that has The Arcade written across the front. "Here Em"Spencer says handing me her favorite black leather jacket. I smile my thanks at her and turn to the redhead next to Spencer. "Hi' I'm Emily."I say smiling warmly at the woman. "I'm Jo, are you Spencer's girlfriend."She ask taking a seat across from me. Spencer's face goes bright red and she groans, causing Jo to laugh. "No, we're best friends."I say rubbing Spencer's back when she sits down next to me. "Okay well, I have to get back to work, what can I get y'all to drink and eat?"Jo ask, pulling out a small note pad and a pen out of her pocket.

"I'll have a coke and a large chesse pizza."Spencer says turning to me, a smile playing at her lips. "Rootbeer please."I say smiling at Jo. "I'll be right back with your drinks."She says walking off. I look to Spencer and she smiles at me again. I love her smile. I wonder why she never mentioned this place or Jo, in all the years we've been friends. It's like she wanted to keep this place to herself, and if that's true why bring me here?

"I've never brought anyone here, this is a place where I have the best memories with my dad, I've never wanted to share this. place with anyone else."She says looking into my eyes. "Why share it with me then?"

She smiles and takes my hand in hers. "You're the only person worth sharing it with."She states as if I should have known that. I can't help the smile that forms on my lips or the butterflys flying around in my stomach. She's incredibly sweet and I just have to kiss her, to taste her.

I lean in and so does she. She tucks a strad of hair behind my ear and cups my face in her soft hands. She stares into my lips then looks down at my lips,she bites her lip and moves closer to. me. She's driving me crazy, I just want her to kiss me. "Are you sure?"She ask smiling at me. I nod, I've never been more sure in my life. I need this, I need her.

"Here's you drinks."Jo says setting our drinks on the table, causing Spencer to pull away. Why? Why does someone keep stopping us from kissing? Is this Gods way of telling us we shouldn't be anything other then friends?

**Spencer's POV...**

I'm going to punch the next person that stops me from kissing Emily. I just want to feel her lips on mine, is that too much to ask for? She wasn't going to run this tiime, she wasn't over thinking it, she want it just as much as I did. "Spence, are you okay?"

I turn towards her and look into her beautiful brown eyes. I could stare into them forever. "I'm okay, are you?" I ask. I'm worried she's going to freak again and run off like yesterday. She leans her head on my shoulder, grabs my right hand and interwines our fingers together. "I'm here with you, how could I not be okay?" She says. I kiss the top of her head and lean back into the booth.

Jo comes back a few minutes later with our pizza. "Spencer there is an air hockey table open just for you two, and everything is on the house tonight."Jo says setting the pizza down on the table, kissing the top of head and then leaves Emily and I alone. Jo is an old childhood friend of my parents. They helped her start the arcade, when this was a better part of town. I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. over the years my parents grew apart froom Jo, and I stop coming back here till I was able to drive. Jo greeted me with open arms like I hadn't been away for years. Now I come out here at least twice a month.

Emily sits up and grabs a slice of the pizza, letting go of my hand. I already miss her hand in mine and the her body felt against mine. I've been with a lot of girls and none of them made me feel the way Emily does. I used to be kind of a player, I slept with a lot of girls but stopped after I met Alex. I'm glad I changed who I used to be, I hated the old me. I guess I should thank Alex for changing me.

I grab a slice of pizza and take a bite. I swear the pizza gets better every time I come here. There's not too much sauce, the crust is seasoned just right and there's just the right amount of chesse. "Spencer, this pizza is amazing."Emily says grabbing another slice.

After finishing half the pizza we head over to the air hockey tables. "Spence, how are you going to play with your arm in a brace?" Emily ask going to one side of the table and grabbing a mallet. "Right handed Em." I say holding up my brace free arm. I slide the puck to Emily and grab my mallet. She hits the puck with great force, sending it sliding across the table and into my goal. "I thought you kicked ass at air hockey Hastings."She says laughing as I send the puck to her side and into her goal. "Cheater." she says smiling at me. I love it when she smiles, it always takes my breath away. There's just something about her that I can't help but to love. Who wouldn't fall in love with someone like Emily? Oh God, I'm falling in love with my best friend... Will this ruin everything or will she feel the same way about me? Can I win her from Ben? Or will my already broken heart stop beating from another heart break? Only time will tell I guess. Maybe one day I'll finally be able to kiss her...

**What do you think? Let me know :) Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this update, again I'm sorry it's so late, it's been a long and stressful weekend. I can't believe we have to wait two months for more PLL, I think it might kill me to wait that long haha. Anyways have a great night guys, don't forget to review :) I'll post again Sunday I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Spencer's POV...**

"Dance with me Spence?"Emily asks when she comes back from the bathroom. We've been playing air hockey for half an hour now and she's starting to get bored. I take her hand in mine and lead her through the sea of people, to the middle of the dance floor. "We're going to slow things down a bit, everyone grab partner and enjoy this song."The DJ says playing Avril Lavigne's 4 Real. I love this song, it's a great song. Emily smiles at me and wraps her arms my neck, my hands comes to rest on her hips pulling her close to me. We start to sway to the sound of the music, like all the people around us.

"If I show you, get to know you, if I hold you just for today, I'm not gonna wanna let you go, I'm not gonna wanna go home, Tell me you feel the same." I sing softly along with the song, in Emily's ear. She sighs and pulls me closer to her body. She rest her head in the crook of my neck and sighs contently. Does she feel the same way I do? Is she falling in love with me, like I am with her? I shouldn't go down this road, If she doesn't feel the same I'll just get my heart broken again, and I won't survive this time.

"Cause I'm 4 real, are you 4 real? I cant help myself, it's the way I feel, When you look me in the eyes, like you did last night, I can't stand to hear you say goodbye. Well, it feels so right cause it feels so right. Just to have you standing by my side, So dont let me go, cause you have my soul. and I just wanted you to know."I spin her around in my arms and pull her close to me again, still singing to her. Shes smiling at me as we dance. This would be the perfect moment if she was mine and I was able to kiss her without having to worry about Ben. whether she's mine or not, I'll never forget this night. I'll never forget the way she makes me feel.

Even when my heart is broken, She keeps me believing in love, She makes me feel whole again. I know it's only been a few days since Alex and I broke up, but I can already feel myself falling for her. She's my best friend and falling for her is wrong and one of us will most likely get hurt but being with her right now, just feels so right.

When the song ends, she let's go of my neck and walks off the dance floor, leaving me standing in the middle of a sea of people staring after her. Did I do something wrong? Was singing to her wrong? Another song starts to play and some girl starts grinding into me. If I wasn't here with Emily and I still had one night stands with random girls, I would stay and dance with her, then drag her into the bathroom and well have sex with her then leave her there. Horrible I know but that was the person I used to be. But tonight I'm here with Emily and she's the only thing on my mind, and it's not about sex, I just want to hold her and I want her to be mine.

I leave the girl standing there and I run to find Emily. I go to the table we were eatting at, finding her there talking to Jo and Jo's wife Madison. Madison smiles at me as I walk over and sit next to Emily. She doesn't look at me' she just keeps talking with Jo. "So Spencey if this isn't your girlfriend than who is?"Madison ask, using my nickname from when I was five. Emily looks at me and grins at the name. At least she's looking at me now. "We broke up"I say looking away from them. "What?why? I thought y'all were in love?"Jo ask. Here we go, I hate telling people that Alex cheated on me, always makes me feel like some how it was my fault.

"She was cheating on me, so I broke up with her."I say. "I'm sorry but at least one good thing came out of it."Jo says smiling at me. "And what would that be?"Madison ask her wife. Jo loves to pick on me and tease me, much like Hanna. Madison always gets onto her and keeps her in line. they remind me of Hanna and Aria. "She changed 'love em and leave em Hastings."Jo states earning a slap on the arm from her wife. "She might have changed Spencer but that doesn't make her cheating okay."Maddy says like i'm not here.

**Emily's POV...**

I lay my head on Spencer's shoulder, hugging her arm to my body. I yawn and she smiles down at me. It's only 11:30 or so but I'm really tired. It's been a long day. "Guys we're gonna go, Em's tired."Spencer says wrapping an arm around my hip and helping up. Jo and Madison stand up with us. Madison steps forward and pulls Spencer into a hug. "Come back soon Spencey, we miss having you around." She says pulling away from Spencer. Spencer rolls her eyes at the use of the nickname. "Speak for yourself."Jo laughs. Spencer doesn't hug her but punches her in the arm. "Jerk, you know you miss me, how could you not? I'm awsome." Spencer states. She's so full of herself and so freakin' cocky, it's one of the things I love about her.

I love my best friend more than a friend, and I think i've always loved her, I just never noticed. I wish I didn't love her like this, I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't want her to get hurt again, she deserves to be happy. You can't help but to love Spencer. She's one of the sweetest people you'll every meet, when she loves, she loves with everything in her. She's romantic, funny, outgoing, insane at times, smart. She's everything you'd want in a girl. She's everything I want but I can't have. My parents would never approve of us being together, even if they did she'd never want to be with someone like me. I'm just me, nothing special, and Spencer deserves someone as amazing as her.

"Where did ya go?"Spencer ask as we walk to her car. She's holding my hand in hers and warmth radiates from our hands spreading through out my whole body. Does she feel it too? How could she not? There's a spark every time we touch, I've never felt anything like it with anyone else. Everything I feel for Spencer and I feel when I'm around her, is so new to me. I don't know how to put into words, how she makes me feel.

"just lost in thought."I reply as we make it to her car. She opens my door but stops me from getting in. She pushes me up against the car and runs her fingers through my hair. "I can't take it any longer, I don't care what happens, I don't care if this screws everything up, I'll fix what ever goes wrong, I have to kiss you Emily, I have to feel your lips on mine."She says, staring into my eyes. She pulls me into her body, runs her fingers down my sides, till their resting on my hips. She looks into my eyes then down at my lips and back to my eyes again, She bitting her lip. Everything she's doing is driving me insane, I just want her to kiss me already.

She leans into me and presses her lips to mine. something inside me exploded and I kiss her back with a fire I didn't know I had within me. Kissing her is better than I ever imagined. it's truely Heaven. You haven't lived till you felt Spencer Hastings's kiss you. My hands tangle in her long soft hair, as her hands cup my face.

She pulls back before the kiss becomes to heated and I can't help the whimper that escapes my lips. I miss her lips on mine, I have to kiss her again. She leans her forehead on mine and stares lovingly into my eyes, brushing hair behind my ears. She smiles at me and quickly pecks my lips.

"You're an amzing kisser Spencer."I say truthfully, earning a beautiful smile from her. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off by kissing her. She sighs and kisses me back. After a minute or so she pulls away. Once again I miss her lips. "We should go, it's getting late."She says moving so I can get into the car. when I'm in the car, she leans down and kisses my cheek before shutting the door. I watch her walk around to the driver side. She's smiling to herself, deep in thought, then she frowns.

The ride to Spencer's house was quiet, a frown on Spencer's face the whole ride. Did she regret us kissing? I'm sitting on her bed waiting for her to get out the bathroom. She walks out the bathroom, wearing a lacrosse shirt and a pair of night shorts, with her hair in a messy bun. She looks gorgeous, dressed in pj's with no make-up on. She sits down next to me and sighs.

"What's wrong?"I ask turning to face her. She turns to me, her eyes are filled with sadness. "You're not mine Em, I can't kiss you without feeling like I'm making you cheat on Ben, but I still want to kiss you, I don't ever want to stop kissing you." She says, wipping a tear from her face.

This is the first time I thought of Ben since we left my house. Guilt washes over me and I can't stop the tears that form and roll down my cheeks. I cheated on Ben, how could I do that to him? I didn't mean to, when I'm with Spencer I forget about everyone but her. I can't keep doing this, I have to stop this and leave but a part of me doesn't want to, a part of me wants to kiss her and be everything she needs.

Spencer wraps her arms around me and pulls me close. i don't pull away, I want her to hold me, she makes me feel safe and like everything will be okay. "I'll fix this Emily, I promise I will, it's my fault, I kissed you."She says kissing the top of my head as I cry into her shoulder. She lays us back on the bed and pulls me closer to her.

"Spencer I wanted to kiss you too, I didn't want to stop kissing you."I whisper into the quiet room. She leans up to look at me and gives me a sad smile. "One more kiss?"She ask, her eyes shining with hope and need. What would one more kiss hurt? I nod and she leans in and presses her lips to mine softly.

There was that spark again, no not a spark it was more like a fire. One that started at my lips and ran through my whole body, making me feel more alive than I've ever felt. Could I go back to kissing Ben, after kissing her? I'm not sure I could, her lips are like a drug and I know I'm already addicted...

**So what did you think? What did you think of the kiss? How is Spencer going to fix things? ** **I was going to post this tomorrow but I felt like giving it to you guys today, not that y'all mind right? :) Anyways thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this update, I loved writing their first kiss or kisses ;) haha. Please review and let me know what you think, Until next time my fellow lairs :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three updates in one week, y'all are very lucky haha. :) I hope everyone is loving the story so far, I'm really enjoying writing this for you guys. Thank you for all the reviews from every chapter, they mean a lot and thank you for reading. I might update in the middle of next week and again on Sunday, but no promises about in the middle of the week. Anyways enough of me talking, you didn't come here to read me ramble, on with the story! Flash backs are in italics.**

**Spencer's POV...**

I wake up to pain shooting up my left arm, I sit up to see that Emily had rolled over and hit my arm in her sleep. I take a pill out of the bottle on my nightstand, I grab the cup of water sitting next to the bottle.I put the pill in my mouth, taking a swig of water to wash the pill down. I sit the cup back on the nightstand and look over at the alarm clock.

It's 3 A.M., at least I can get a few more hours of sleep. I lay back and Emily instantly curls up to my side, her arm comes to lay across my stomach. I kiss the top of her head and wrap my right arm around her body and I pull her closer to me.

This might be the last time we ever lay like this, that we're ever alone. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Ben I kissed Emily. What I did was wrong and he doesn't deserve to be lied too. He is really a great guy, he treats Emily right and makes her happy. I won't mess that up. As much as I want her to be mine, I want her to be happy even more, even if that's not with me.

Kissing Emily was mind-blowing, astonishing and overwhelming all at the same time. Kissing her felt so right but it was wrong, she with Ben and I made her cheat. I'm no better than Pagie but having her lips pressed against mine was the best feeling in the world, one that I will never feel again. Once I tell Ben what happened last night, he won't want her around me in less Hanna or Aria are with us.

_"One more kiss?" I ask looking into her stunning brown eyes. She nods and I lean in and press my lips to her oh so soft ones. My right hand cups the back of her neck, pulling her up and into me. Her hands find my hips and her hand slips under my shirt, her fingertips dancing across my hips causing me to moan. Before I knew it, I was laying back on the bed and Emily was leaning over me_. _This wasn't about sex, we are happy with just kissing each other. And I could kiss her forever, if only she would let me._

_In one night everything changed between us. Emily's not just my best friend anymore, she's my best friend that I want to date, she's my best friend that I happen to love kissing. I don't know what Emily wants out of this, out of us. I wish she'd tell me, then I would know how to handle things, I'd know what to do about Ben, I'd know where I stand with her. I don't want to be her fling but if that's what she wanted that's what i'd be. I would be her fling, her everything, whatever she'd let me be._

_Emily pulls away from the kiss and rolls beside me, trying to regain her breath. I lay my head on her shoulder and start drawing random hearts with my fingertips on her bare stomach. I start to tickle her sides, she trys to push me away but I easily pin her down with my good arm. She starts to laugh and trys escape my hold._

_"Stop Spencer."She laughs in between laughs. "What do I get if I do?"I ask pausing my attach on her sides so she can answer. She doesn't say anything, only grabs a fist full of my shirt and pull me in for a kiss. And let me tell you it was one hell of a kiss... _

Asking for one more kiss, got me a night filled of kisses and soft touches, something I never thought I'd get from Emily. I close my eyes, trying to will sleep to take over my body. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I need to get some rest.

I'm awaken by the smell of coffee and bacon. I get out of bed and make my way into the living room to see Emily cooking eggs and dancing in front of the stove. I can't help but grin at how cute she is. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, pressing my lips to her cheek. "Spence."She says turning in my arms. The sad smile on her face causes me to pull away from her. Things would go back to the way they were before last night, both of us wanting the other but not doing anything about it. I wouldn't make a move for fear of losing her, she would make a move cause she's scared of what her parents would think.

Yes I know what's stopping Emily for being with me. It's not just her parents, everything she feels for me is so new to her and it scares her to death. I know what she's feeling, I was in that same boat a few years ago but I accepted who I am.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."I say looking stands in front of me, softly grabs my chin, raising my head to look at her. "I can't Spencer I'm sorry, I can't do this to Ben again."She says. I turn and busy myself with making a cup of coffee. I knew this was how things would be but it still hurt. I want to be with her so bad but I know she'll never let me. "I know I'm sorry."I say before walking back into my room.

15 minutes later as I exited the bathroom after showering, Hanna come busting in the room, smirking at me. "You kissed her, not just once but several times, good job Spencey."Hanna says, laughing when she uses the nickname. "Yes, she told us about the nickname."She adds coming over and hugging me. I see she didn't tell Hanna that it was never going to happen again,

"Hanna, she's staying with Ben, what happened last night will never happen again."I say throwing myself onto my bed. she frowns and lays down next to me. "i'm so sorry Spencer."

"It's fine, I just want her to be happy." I tell her as Aria walks into the room, a cup of coffee in her hand. "Here, your need this."Aria says handing me the coffee. I sit up and take a sip, the hot strong coffee making me feel a little better.

"What are you going to say to Ben?"Aria ask sitting in between Hanna and I. "I have know Idea, whatever keeps Em from being at fault." I say standing up and walking to my closet to find a pair of shoes. "Why don't you do what makes you happy? forget about Ben, him and Emily are never gonna last but you and Emily could last a life time." Hanna ask.

Why not take what I want? I could do it, I'm a Hastings I know how to get what I want, but this isn't about what I want, it's about Emily and what she wants and what makes her happy. Ben just so happens to make her happy, even if I want to be the one to make her happy, it's not about me. I'll do whatever it takes for her to be happy.

"It's not about me Han, we should get to school, I want to get this over with."I say slipping my black Vans on and heading out my room, backpack on my shoulder. They follow behind me as I walk into the living room of my barn, to find Emily gone. Where did she go? "She took my car."Aria whipsers, reading my mind.

**Later that day after school...**

I walk out of school towards the parking lot, where Ben is at talking with his friends. Emily is by his side laughing at all his jokes, being the perfect girlfriend. I wish I was him, I wish I was the one she looked at with love in her eyes. The one that gets to kiss her lips, hold her toned body, wipe away her tears. I just want to be the one that gets to be her's but I know that I never will be, I have to let go of my feelings for her and just be her friend.

"Ben, can I talk to you?"I ask walking over to him. Emily doesn't look at me but I can see her face is full of fear. "Sure, what's up Spencer?"He ask wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I try to smile at him but I'm too scared and can't form one. I'm not scaredof what he'll do to me, I could care less about me right now. I'm scared of what he'll do or say to Emily. He wouldn't hit her but he could hurt her in others ways. With words or cheating on her, just to get back at me.

"I uh... I kissed Emily last night, as soon as it happened she pulled away and left my house. it will never happen again I promise." I rush out. Yes I lied to him and I didn't want to but it's the only way for none of the blame to land on Emily. I'll do anything to protect her, i'd give my life for her without a second thought. Just like I would for Hanna, Aria and Marissa.

His face grew red and his eyes flashed with anger. Before I could say anything else, I feel his hand slap me across the face. Yeah that hurt, ever been slapped by a guy twice your size? No? Well llucky for you, because it hurts like hell. I was stunned as my hand comes up to the cheek he slapped. It stings and is hot to the touch, yup that's going to leave a make.

"You're no fucking better than Paige, you fucking slut, come on Em."He says taking Emily's hand and walking pass me but not before bumping into my left arm. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from crrying out in pain. I hold my arm to my body and look around at all the people staring at me and whispering about what just happened.

I turn to watch Ben and Emily walk to his car. Marissa grabs him by the back of the shirt and spins him around. "What the fuck Ben?"She yells in his face. I run over to her and grab her around the waist, pulling her away from him and Emily. Emily doesn't say or do anything, she just follows Ben like a lost puppy.

I pull Marissa with me to my car, where Aria and Hanna are waiting for me. I let go of Marissa when I see Ben and Emily drI've out the parking lot. Skylar comes over to us and stands in front of me. She doesn't look happy with me but I don't blame her. We're supposed to go to Noel's party together Friday and I've been off kissing another girl, but Emily not some other girl, she the girl. The one I want to be with.

"Are you okay?"She ask, running her hand over the cheek Ben slapped. I don't say anything, I just nod my head at her. She gives me a small smile and hugs me. I wrap my arms around her when she doesn't let go after a minute or so. She pulls away when Hanna clears her thoart. She gives me a big smile and walks to her car.

**Emily's POV...**

Ben and I are sitting in his car, parked in front of my house. He hasn't said a word since we left school. " I don't want you hanging out with her anymore."He says looking over at me. What? Does he really believe I would stop hanging out with my best friend for him? I might love him or at least I think I do but Spencer means more to me than he does. "She's my best friend Ben, she promised it will never happen again and I believe her."I say.

"She fucking kissed you Emily, what makes you think she won't do it again?"He yells, his hands in fist. I've never seen him this mad before, it's really scaring me. "She promised Ben, you know her she doesn't break promises she makes."I whisper. He sighs and takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips, softly kissing my hand. "Just be careful."He says, his voice lower this time. He seems to have calmed down some.

He might be pissed at Spencer but he does know her and he knows she'll keep her word no matter what. Spencer and him were friends before Ben and I started dating. Spencer loved having guy friends, she always said it's easier to talk about girls with a guy then Aria, Hanna and I.

"I love you."He says kissing me before I could say it back. Which I'm thankful for, I'm not sure what I feel for him anymore. Kissing Spencer changed a lot, made me rethink everything I believe in, everything I've ever felt.

Kissing him is so different from kissing Spencer. His lips a rough, his kiss is sloppy and and too fast, he rushes our kisses always trying to get into my pants. Where Spencer's lips are soft, her kiss was slow and sweet. Spencer and I made out the rest of the night and never once did she try to take it any further. She wasn't rushing me, she just wanted to kiss me and I was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

Our kiss is getting heated and I'm trying to will myself to feel something, feel half of what I felt when I kiss Spencer. I don't want to be kissing him but I have to play the part of the good girlfriend, who loves her boyfriend and loves kissing him even when I don't. I have to play a role and forget about my feelings for Spencer.

"Who's the better kisser? Spencer or me?"He ask when he finally pulls away from me. Am I going to tell him that he doesn't even come close to her? Hell no, I'm going to lie, something I'm going to be doing a lot of till he forgets about Spencer kissing me. "You are." I say causing a grin to light up his handsome face.

Any girl would be lucky to be with him, He's sweet, handsome, funny, has a great body and is fun to be 's all those things and so much more but I don't want to be with him anymore. I won't tell him or anyone else that, I'm expected to date a guy like him, by my parents, my friends and everyone at school, and I will contuine to date him and fight my feelings for Spencer to make everyone happy. Even if I'm not...

**Sooooo what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed this update. Next chapter will be of Noel's party. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. I know everyone wants to see Ben and Emily break up and it will happen I promise but not for a few more chapters. Anyways, Thank you guys again for reading and for reviewing... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday at school...**

**Spencer's. POV...**

I sit down at the lunch table with Marissa, Hanna, Aria and Skylar. Marissa and Skylar have taken to eatting lunch with us since Emily no longer does. It's been two days since I told Ben that I kissed Emily and in those two days, I haven't heard from Emily once. Hanna says she wants to come see me but Ben freaks out when she says something to him about it. I thought by promising that I'll never kiss Emily again, he'd at least let her hang out with me if someone is with us. I didnt know he was so controling.

I push my food around on my plate as I listen to the girls talk about what they are going to wear tonight. "It's a pj party so I'm just going to wear my favorite thing to sleep in."Aria says. "What about you Spencey?"Hanna ask. All four of them call me Spencey now, they said it's only fair for them to have a nickname for me since I like to shorten all their names.

"Just one of my lacrosse shirts and some shorts I guess."I say shrugging. I really don't want to go to this party anymore. I cant drink because of the pain pills I'm on for my arm, so I get to drive my friend's drunk asses over to my parent's lake house, where we'd be staying for the night. Yay me.

They start talking about going to see a movie tomorrow night but I just tune them out. I've been depressed the past two days and it has nothing to do with Alex or the fact that I can't play at the lacrosse game tonight. I miss my best friend, I miss eatting lunch with her every day, I miss talking to her, I miss being around her, I miss seeing her smile, I miss hearing her laugh, I just plain miss her.

I look up to see Ben and Emily walking up to our table. Emily gives me a small smile and Ben just ignores me. They sit down across from me, with Hanna and Aria. Skylar holds my hand and turns me towards her. She grins at me then bites her lip. She looks so hot right now. Her blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail, she has smokey eye shadow on that brings out her bright blue eyes. She has a black skirt, a green tank top and the tie she took from me this morning.

She runs her fingers through my hair before grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. I'm only human, so I kiss her back. it's a great kiss but it does not compare to kissing the beautiful brunette sitting across from me. Skylar's tongue runs across my bottom lip then her teeth comes into contact with them, before bitting down on my bottom lip and tugging on it, pulling me closer to her.

Someone clears their thoart causing Skylar to pull away. She blushes and ducks her head in my neck. I smirk at my friends as they roll their eyes at me. I look over to where Emily is sitting,to find that she's not there anymore but Ben is. I get up and make my way towards the pool, where I know she will be. I shouldn't have kissed Sky in front of her. Her ignoring me hurts but she didn't deserve that.

I find her in the locker room, leaning on her locker, her eyes are closed and she's upset. What have I done? Why did I have to kiss Skylar and hurt Emily? I'm such a horrible person. What kind of person does that to their best friend?."Em?"

Her eyes snap open and she stares at me for a minute without saying anything. I move closer to her and she moves away. "Em, please don't do that."I whisper unable to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Is she back?"She ask moving a little closer to me. "Who?" I ask confused. She gives a bitter laugh and shakes her head at me. I'm really lost, I have no idea who she is talking about and why she is laughing. "Love em and leave em Hastings."She says her voice full of hatred. I step back shocked at her words. I know that I upset her but did I really deserve that? And why all the hate in her voice?

Regret crosses her face and she trys to grab my hand but I pull away. "I'm sorry Spence I didn't mean that."She says. "Don't." I say shaking my head and moving away from her. She steps towards me again and grabs me before I can move away. The next thing i know her lips are crashing into mine and she pushes me into the lockers behind me. I can't help the moan that escapes me lips as her tongue makes it's way into my mouth. This kiss is hotter than the kiss I shared with Skylar.

Is it wrong that I don't care about how Ben or Skylar would feel if they came in here and saw us? I don't even care if it is, all I care about is Emily's lips on mine and the way her body feels against mine. Which feels amazing by the way.

I flip us around and press her up against the lockers, she bites down on my lip and her legs go around my waist. Pain flares in my left arm at the weight put on it but I don't care. I find it hard to care about anything but the girl I'm falling hard for. Her hands make their way under my shirt and she digs her nails into my back as we contuine to kiss. She going to leave marks but I cant find it in me to care. They will show that I am her's even if she isn't mine.

I'm in love with my not so straight best friend, who has feelings for me too but is trying to fight them, and she also has a boyfriend. I am so screwed, I can only hold my feelings inside for so long.

**Emily's POV...**

Ben takes my hand as we make our way from the lunch line, he leads us towards Spencer and the others. My heart starts to race, I can't handle sitting there with her and not being able to kiss her or hold her hand. She been the only thing on my mind for the past two days. I'm trying to fight my feelings for her and just be with Ben but it's a losing battle. No matter what I do, something always seems to remind me of her.

I give Spencer a small smile as Ben and I sit down in front of her. I greet the rest of my friends and even Skylar, who is sitting a little too close to Spencer for my liking. What can I do though? I made my choice, I choose Ben even when he's not the one I want.

I watch Skylar turn Spencer to face her. She smiles at Spencer and bites her lip. She runs her fingers through Spencer's hair before pulling her in for a kiss. I can't stay and watch the girl that I'm falling for kiss someone else. It hurt and made me mad. I stand from the table, ignoring the looks from everyone else. I walk away from the two girls kissing and head towards the locker rooms.

Once i'm safe inside and I knew no one had followed me in, I lean on my locker and close my eyes sighing. I had no right to get mad, to walk off like I did. I've ignored her for the past two days, because I didn't trust myself around her, I didn't trust myself to not grab her and kiss her.

What made me start to fall in love with her? Why did I have to start to falling in love with her? It doesn't really matter why I started to fall for her, the only thing that matters is what i'm going to do about it. At this moment I have no idea what I'm going to do. If it wasnt Spencer I was falling for, I could go to her for help. She'd tell me what to do, she always knew the right thing to do.

I hear the locker room door open and close but I don't open my eyes, it's most likely one of the girls from the swim team. It's slinet till I hear a voice say my name softly. I know who's voice that is, it belongs to the girl who haunts my dreams, the girl who takes over my mind, the girl that drives me crazy with a smile, the girl who makes my heart skip beats when she says my name.

I open my eyes and stare at her beauty, the way her brown hair falls down in curls, framing her face, the way her beautiful brown eyes are filled with sadness and regret, the way her full pink lips are turned down in a frown.

When I don't say anything she moves closer to me and I move away from her. If she touches me or gets any closer I won't be able to control myself or my feelings. "Em, please don't do that."She whispers hurt lining every word. I want to pull her into me and kiss away the hurt but I can't.

"Is she back?"I ask unable to keep myself from moving closer to her. "who?" She ask confusion writen on her face. I give a bitter laugh and shake my head. I have to push her away even if it will kill me to do so. She has to forget about me and be happy with someone else. I can't give her what she deserves, why even try?

"Love em and leave em Hastings." I say, my voice full of hatred. She steps away from me, her eyes full of pain as tears begin to form there. What have I done? I can't do this to her, she's my best friend. I'm such a horrible fucking person. "I'm sorry Spence I didn't mean that." I say trying to grab her hand. "Don't" She says shaking her head and moving away from me. Yeah I really screwed up.

I step forward and grab her arm before she could move away again. Her skin is so soft under my fingers. Before I know it, my lips are on her's and my pushing her into the lockers behind her. She moans against my mouth as my tongue makes it's way into her awaiting mouth. I try to put all my feelings into the kiss but I'm not sure if she noticed.

She quickly flips us around, without breaking our kiss. I bite her bottom lip and wrap my legs around her waist as my back hits the cold metal of the lockers. My hands find their way under her shirt and my nails dig into her back as our lips move as one. Have I said how much I missed this girl? No? Well I missed her more than I miss my dad, wrong I know but it's true. I don't know if I've told you that my dad is in the Army. He's been gone for a little over a year and I've hardly talked to him in that time, yet I miss Spencer more in two days than I have in a year for my dad.

She pulls back and rest her forehead on mine, staring into my eyes. "This is wrong."She whispers running her lips over my neck. I groan as she lightly bites down on my neck. "I don't care."I say bringing her lips back to mine. And I didn't care how wrong this was, I just knew I wanted her and not just in a sexual way. I want and need to be with her and I would when I find a way to break up with Ben and if she still wanted to be, by the way she's kissing I know she did.

Spencer pulls away from my lips and sets me on the ground when the warning bell signalng our next class rings. I sigh and wrap my arms around her neck. I dont want to leave this room, leave her. "Stay at the lake house with us tonight Em, please I miss my best friend."She begs and brings my hand up to her lips, kissing each knuckles. God I missed her too. "I would let Ben come but Ezra is coming to surprise Aria." She says when I don't answer her.

"I'll be there Spence." I give her one last kiss and turn to leave the locker room. Spencer grabs my arm and turns me around to face her. I look into her brown eyes and see tears forming in them again. "Don't ignore me again Emily please, I can't handle it if you do."She begs as tears fall from her eyes.

Seeing her crying over me and knowing I hurt her so much, is breaking my heart. I take her into my arms and hold her tight while she crys. "I'll never do that to you again Spencer I promise." I whisper into her ear. After a few mintues she stops crying and pulls back to look at me. I give her a sad smile and wipe away the tears that linger on her cheeks. We kiss one more time before making our way to our classes.

I am so screwed, I have a boyfriend who I don't love and I don't want to be with and I love kissing my best friend, who is a girl and i'm falling for her. Falling for hard and fast I might add. What am I going to do?

I've become something I hate, a cheater but when I'm with Spencer, when I'm kissing her it doesn't feel like cheating, it feels right. I feel like I'm cheating when I'm with Ben, every kiss, every touch, every smile feels wrong because I know its hurting Spencer.

**At Noel's party...**

**Spencer's POV...**

I pull into Noel's driveway and park my black jeep behind Ben's crappy, beat up truck. I get out the car and run to the other side to open the door for Skylar. I might not want to date her but I can still treat her right. I plan on telling her that I don't want to be anything more than friends tonight. Skylar is a great person and a great friend, hopefully she'll want to stay friends.

When Skylar gets out, Hanna, Aria and Marissa all get out the jeep as well. Skylar takes my hand and we start walking towards the house, where the party is in full swing. Music is blasting, People are dancing, drinking and talking everywhere. Everyone is dressed in their PJ's, meaning most of the girls here are half naked, and all the guys are walking around shirtless.

I'm thankful my friends arnt half naked. Han and Ari stole two of my lacrosse jerseys and are wearing them with some night pants they also stole out of my closet. Missa **(Marissa.)** is wearing her boyfriend's Football jersey and a pair of silk night pants. Sky is well she's half naked, wearing shorts that her ass hangs out of and a shirt that is a size too small. Don't get me wrong she looks hot but I know what she's trying to do.

She knows I have a thing for Emily, so she's been wearing barely anything the past few days so I will look at her and not Emily. I can't help but to look at Emily, even fully dressed she looks better than, Skylar half naked.

I lead the way to the drink table to grab a soda, while everyone else gets some kind of alcoholic drink."Don't drink too much, I'm not carrying your drunk asses to the jeep, I'll leave you here."I warn. They just laugh at me, knowing I wouldn't leave them. Skylar grabs my hand and leads me to the make shift dance floor.

I place one hand on her hip, pulling her close to me as we grind to the music. We dance in silence to a few songs before she speaks up. "Spencer."She whispers into my ear. I pull back a little to look at her face. "Yeah Sky?"

She gives me a small smile and leads me off the dance floor and up stairs. She leads me into the first unlocked door she finds and let's go of my hand once the door is shut. I take a seat on the bed and she sits next to me.

Oh God, please don't try to have sex with me, please. She doesn't say anything, just stares off into space. "Skylar, whats wrong?"I ask making her look at me. She sighs and starts to pace in front of me. At least I know she doesn't want to have sex, I just wish I knew what was wrong. "Spencer I think we should just be frinds, even though that's not what I want, you don't want me, you want Emily and that's okay."She says kneeling in front of me.

Does everyone know that I want to be with Emily. Do I have a sign hanging some where on me that says 'I want to date Emily' that I'm not aware of? If so can someone please take it off? I don't know what to say to her. "Do you love her?"She ask catching me off guard. "She's my best friend, of course I love her."I reply, not looking her in the eyes. "You know that's not how I mean." She answers making me look her in the eyes. "I.. I do love her."

This is the first time I've said it out loud, I've beening thinking it since our first kiss. I thought if I never said it out loud, then it would just go away but holding it in just hurt.

"How can I be falling for her when I just got my heart broken?"I ask. She grins at me and sits next to me again. "That's the beauty of love Spencer, you can love when you heart is broken and true love always finds you when your not looking for it and it's unwanted."She states, staring into space again, with a far way look on her face. A smile tugs at her lips and she turns to me.

"Come on, let's go make her jealous, She likes you, she just needs a little push."She says standing and taking my hand. "Why are you helping me get her, if you want to be with me?I question.

"You deserve to be with the one you love."

**Emily's POV...**

I've been at the party with Ben for 30 minutes now, and all I've done is watched Ben play pool with Sean. I'm bored out of my mind and I really want to see Spencer. I tell Ben i'm to get a drink, he only nods as I walk away from him and make my way to the drink table. I don't feel like getting drunk so I grab a coke and turn to watch everyone dance.

I spot Marissa and her boyfriend Blake, make their way towards me, Smiling and laughing at something. "Looks like everyone is stealing Spencer's jerseys." Marissa laughs giving me a hug.

I am indeed wearing one of Spencer's jerseys, she left it at my house a few weeks ago and I felt like wearing it, and yes it did piss Ben off. He didnt like the fact that I have Hastings across my boobs.

I raise an eyebrow at her and she points over to Aria and Hanna. They are playing beer pong with two other girls and it looks like their winning. They are both wearing Spencer's jerseys along with Spencer's black slik night pants. I wonder what Spencer's wearing, is she wearing that tight tank top that she loves to sleep in? Or maybe her old AC/DC shirt that's cut off just below her breast. I bite my lip to surpress a moan as I image her in that shirt, hovering over me, attaching my neck with her lips.

Blake bumps my shoulder with his, giving me a questioning look. "You okay Em?"He ask. No I'm not okay, I can't stop imaging her kissing me. I nod my head yes and smile at him. I look over the dance floor, catching Spencer's eyes as she grinds to the music with Skylar.

Anger and jealousy rip through my chest at seeing Skylar run her hands all over Spencer's body. I want to go over there and punch Skylar in the face then kiss Spencer in front of everyone showing them that she is mine, but I don't. I stay standing by Marissa and Blake watching them dance. Skylar's hands lift the back of Spencer's shirt up showing the marks my nails made earlier today.

"Damn, looks like Spencer had some fun earlier." Blake laughs showing Marissa the marks. She shakes her head at him and I can't help but to smirk at Skylar's confused face as her fingers trace my mark on Spencer. "What are you smirking about?"Marissa ask. I look at her then back over at the two girls dancing. "Nothing."I say shaking my head.

"Do you like her?"Marissa ask out of nowhere. I turn to face her quickly. "What? what makes you think that?"

She rolls her eyes and looks up at Blake. "We don't care if you do, she likes you a lot and we don't want to see her get hurt again."Marissa says. Could I open up to two people I hardly talk too? I know they won't say anything, Spencer trust them with her life.

"I think I'm falling in love with her, but my mom will freak and won't let me see Spencer if she finds out."I whisper holding back tears. Blake pulls me into a hug and Maissa joins in a second later. "My bother is gay, and my parents are very religious but they didnt care that he's gay, they told him that if God hated gays then he wouldn't have made them that way."He says pulling back and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Follow your heart Emily, not what others want, make yourself happy not anyone else."Marissa says smiling at me.I smile at the both of them and give them another hug. "Thank you guys, it's nice to have someone other than Spencer to talk to, she's usually the one I go to when I have a problem and need help."I say. They smile and nod before heading off to the dance floor.

I look back over at Spencer and Skylar, to see Spencer walking towards me and Skylar dancing with some other girl. She smiles at me and takes my cup from my hand. She raises the cup to her pouty lips, taking a sip before handing me the cup back. "Nice shirt, I believe it's mine."She says smirking at me. I look her up and down, checking out her tone stomach under the white tank top she's wearing and her tone legs shown off by the shorts she's also wearing,

I take her hand and lead her outside the house, around the side where there's no one at. "What's wrong Em?"She ask, cupping my cheek with her hand. "I couldn't stand to see you dance with Skylar, it made me so jealous, jealous that I couldn't dance with you, jealous that I couldn't go up to you and kiss you to show her your mine."I say capturing her lips with mine.

She smirks into the kiss and pulls me closer to her. "I'm all yours Emily, just promise me that one day you'll be mine."She whispers against my lips, moving down to kiss my neck. "Spence."I moan as she bites into my neck then quickly running her tongue over the spot to soothe the pain away.

She pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "Promise me." She demands. "I promise Baby."I whipser. "Baby?" She ask, smiling at me. "Yeah."I say feeling my face turn red. "I like it."She says pulling me in for another kiss...

**There's chapter 10, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and for the reviews on the last chapter, They all made me smile. :) Favorite part or parts? Part or parts you hated? Let me know :) Until next time, Thank you again, Bye guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emily's POV...**

"God, Emily you're so beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful."Spencer whispers smiling at me as she holds me in her arms. I feel safe in her arms, I feel at home. They say home is where the heart is and she has my heart, even if she doesn't know it. I feel a blush make its my across my cheeks at her words. If either one of us is beautiful then it's her, hands down. "You're also really cute when you blush."She says kissing the top of my head."We should get back, before Ben starts looking for you."

I dont really care if he found me out here in Spencer arms, laying on a lawn chair looking up at the stars. I don't want to leave her, the second I go back to Ben, my heart is going to ache to be with her again. I need to break up with him and I need to do it soon, I can't keep putting it off. it's only going to hurt the three of us more if I do.

Spencer untangles her legs from mine and sits us up, never once removing her arms from my waist. She sigh and let's go of me before standing up and helping me up. Spencer looks up to the full moon, then looks back at me smiling. "As much as i'd love to stay here with you, we should go." She says taking my hand in her's and leading me back to the front of the house.

She kisses me one more time before letting go of my hand and heading inside the house. I make my way in a minute later, sreaching for Ben. I find him where I left him, at the pool table with Sean. "Hey Baby, where did you run off too?"He ask coming over and kissing my cheek. It took everything in me not to pull away from him to keep his lips away from me.

"Went to get a drink, I ran into Hanna, I'm going to leave with the girls later, we're going to the Hastings lake house for the night."I say. The smile on his face falls and his eyes flash with anger.

"I don't want you around her Emily."He says his voice raising some, causing a few of the people around us to watch. Great he's going to make a scene in front of everyone.

"Ben we're not doing this right now."I whisper. "She kissed you, how do you just ignore that? She nothing but a slut Emily, she just wants to have sex with you then leave you, like you were just a quick fuck, like she has done to a lot of girls!"He yells causing more people to gather around us. Spencer is at my side the second he started yelling at me. "She's not a slut Ben and she wouldn't do that to me, you don't even know who she really is, you just see who she was in the past key word being the PAST, I'm getting sick of you trying to control me."

Spencer steps in between Ben and I, pushing him away from me. "This has nothing to do with you Hastings."He says pushing her into me. She turns to make sure I'm okay before turning back to him. "Has nothing to do with me? your standing here calling me a slut and it has nothing to do with me? You are lucky your dating Emily, because I would beat the hell out of you if you weren't"Spencer says getting into his face. Ben brings his arm back like he's going to punch her but is stopped when Sean steps in front of him.

"Ben what the hell? the Ben I know would never push or hit a girl, who the hell are you?" Sean ask. He's right, something has changed in him, he never yelled at me or got in my face before, and he never hit a girl.

"Fuck off Spencer, you too Sean."He says pushing pass them and coming to stand in front of me. "Come home with me Emily please, don't let her tear us apart."He begs. I look at Spencer, her eyes are begging me not to go with him, to stay with her, to let her protect me. "She's not tearing us apart you are, your the one starting a fight in front of half the school, your the one trying to control me, and bashing my best friend, your doing this not her."

I turn on my heels and start to walk away not giving him the chance to say anything else. I feel a rough hand grab my arm, keeping me from walking away. "Let her go Ben." I hear Blake say, coming to stand in front of us. Ben doesn't let go of my arm but pulls me into him instead. Spencer comes into view, her eyes on Ben, trying to figure out what he was going to do. Ben never sacred me till this moment, I don't know what he's going to do, I don't even know who he is anymore. I'm scared for my life, for what he might do to me. I never thought he'd hurt me but in this moment I wouldn't put it passed him. He's drunk I can smell the Jack on his shirt and on his breathe.

"Ben, this isn't you, just let her go your drunk."Sean says trying to get closer to us, without Ben freaking out. "Your only scaring Emily."Spencer whispers. He let's go of me apond hearing her words. The second I'm out of his hold, I'm in Spencer's arm. "Em, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."Ben says stepping closer to me. Spencer pulls us back from him and Blake and Sean steps in front of him, keeping him from coming closer.

I can't handle this, I'm so scared of him I'm shaking. I can't stay with him after this. "Ben, we're through." I say, leaving the safety of Spencer's arm and walking out the house, with tears falling from my eyes. I can't help the tears that fall, I'm not even sure what I'm crying for, I just know it's making me feel better. I wish I would have never came to this party. I wish I would have stayed home, in my room where i'd be safe and none of this would have happened. Apart of me is happy I came, because the few mintues I was alone with Spencer meant the world to me.

"Emily, we just heard what happened are you okay?" Hanna ask running up to me. I walked to Spencer jeep after I left the house and was leaning on the hood crying when she came over. I look up to see Aria, Hanna and Marissa standing in front of me, worried expressions on their faces.I nod and look around for Spencer but she's not around. I really hope she's okay, I would go check but I can't face going back into that house.

"Em, why was he acting like that?"Aria ask. "He's drunk, mad I'm going to the lake house with y'all, he thought Spencer was tearing us apart when it was really him, he just freaked and grabbed me, I was so scared I thought he was going to hurt me."I whisper feeling the tears starting to fall again. Aria is the first to pull me into a hug, followed by Hanna and Marissa.

"I think it's about time you broke up with him, he's too controling and frankly he's an ass."Marissa states looking towards the house, where Spencer and Blake are walking our way. Spencer expression is grim while Blake is smiling, trying to get Spencer to smile as well. "Hey Babe, you missed all the fun."Blake says kissing Marissa's cheek. "I'm sure it wasn't fun for Emily."She replys giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh come on, Spencer was going to beat Ben ass, before he went all psycho, we all know that would have been funny to see."Blake says laughing as he comes to stand in front of me. He was right seeing Spencer beat Ben up would have been funny and totally hot. Blake pulls me into a hug, and my arms go around him instantly. This guy is a hugger, so unlike most guys. He doesnt hug you to feel you up, he hugs you to show he cares and that he's there for you. "He won't be messing with you anymore and if he does, just let me know i'll take care of him, I got your back Fields." He says pulling away from the hug, giving me a huge grin before pushing me towards Spencer. "Thank you for helping Blake." I say giving him a smile before looking at Spencer.

Blake reminds me of a guy version of Spencer, always knows the right thing to say, will protect you without a second thought, always has your back and is always there when you need a hug or someone to talk to. We werent very good friends before tonight. We only hung out a few times and that was usually at Spencer's and Marissa's Lacrosse games, but in one night he has easily become one of my best friends, someone I know I can count of no matter what.

"Are you hurt?" Spencer ask looking me up and down checking for any signs of injuries. Once she satisfied that there's no signs of injuries, she pulls me into her warm body. "I was so scared he was going to hurt you, all because of me."She whispers as I feel her tears hit my neck and soak into my shirt. "This was not because of you, do not blame yourself."I say pulling away to look at her. She bites her lip and looks down, making me want to kiss her, so I do.

I lift her head up to look at me and I bring her closer. I lean into her body and give her a soft kiss. She grabs my hips and pulls me closer before kissing me back. "Finally!" Hanna says from behind us, making Spencer smirk into the kiss but not pull away. This kiss is different from all the others we shared, this time we didn't have to hide, we didn't have to worry about Ben finding out, there would be no guilt afterwards.

We're free to kiss when and where ever we want. Now I just have to figure out when to tell my mom and how, I know she's going to freak out on me. So even after breaking up with Ben, we will still be a secret till I tell her. Guess we're not free to kiss when and where ever we want.

**30 minutes later at the lake house...**

**Spencer's POV**

"Come on Aria, help me turn the lights on, y'all stay out here till we get them on."I say leading Aria into the dark house, where Ezra is waiting inside. I unlock the door and hold it open for her to walk inside. "Spencer how the hell are we going to turn the lights on when we can't see anything?"She ask grabbing onto my arm as I make my way into the kitchen. "Aria I spent a lot of summers here, I know where everything is."I reply opening open the fuse box and switching everything on. The house lights up and Aria let's go of my arm, turning around to see Ezra standing in the doorway with a rose in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Oh my God!"Aria squeals happily running into Ezra's awaiting arms. Ezra has been gone for two months and Aria has been really depressed the past few days. So I called him up and we planned on surprising her with a perfect weekend on the lake with him.

I leave the room allowing them to have some alone time and make my way back outside to help bring in all our bags. Hanna and Marissa are carrying the bags up to the porch and leaving them at the steps. "We got them Spencey, go make sure Em is okay."Hanna says pointing towards the dock. "Are you sure?"I ask. Marissa nods and pushes me towards the dock.

At the party when Ben grabbed Emily, I was terrified of what he was going to do. If she wouldn't have broke up with him then I would have stayed away from her just to keep her safe. I'll protect no matter what, even if it hurts me to do so. If it ever came down to being right or protecting her, i'd be wrong every time, because that's just who I am, even though I love to be right and hate to be wrong.

I start the short walk to the dock. Emily is standing on the dock, skipping rocks across the lake. "Em? are you okay?" I ask, slowly walking over to her. She turns to me, a sad smile on her face.

"Spencer, how do I tell my mom?" She ask, eyes tearing up. "Baby you don't have to tell her, until your ready, I don't mind."

I know how hard it is to come out, I've been there and done that. My parents may not have freaked out like Emily's mom will but I know what it's like. It's scary as hell not knowing how people are going to react to that.

Coming out to my parents was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I've always tried to make them proud of me and I thought they would be disapointed in me for being gay. My Mom and Melissa didn't care, they love me no matter what but my Dad freaked and didn't talk to me for months. Slowly things between us got better when he started to accept who I am but things arnt as good as I would like. We hardly talk even at family dinners but at least now he doesn't ignore me or bash me for being who I am anymore.

"I don't want to hide us Spencer, I want to be with you, I want to show the world you're mine and I'm yours." She says sitting down on the dock, lightly pulling me down with her. As soon as I'm sitting down, she moves so she's sitting in between my legs and her back is leaning into my front.

"You don't have to rush, I'm not going anywhere."I whisper into her ear, wrapping my arms around her slender frame.

"Your amazing you know that?"She ask, staring up at the moon. "Nowhere near as amazing as you are Baby."I whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver. She turns in my arms and smiles at me. "My heart skips a beat when you call me Baby."She says resting her head in the crook of my neck. I moan when she starts kissing my neck and nipping at it. I lay back on the dock, pulling her with me.

"Your going to leave a mark."I pant out as she bites down harder on my neck. She pulls back and smirks at me. "That's the point Spence."She says, her voice thick with lust. I quickly flip us over and hover over her. "It's not fair, I can't mark you as mine."I pout, causing her to giggle at me and roll her eyes. "Stop making out and come eat Ezra made food!"Hanna yells from the house causing the beautiful girl under to blush a bright red. I groan and stand up, helping Emily up as well.

"Nice hickey Spencer."Marissa laughs as we walk into the kitchen, making Emily blush more. She holds her hand up for a high five and I walk over to slap my hand with hers. "You two are worse than teenage boys."Aria says shaking her head at Marissa and I. I walk back over to Emily and put my arm around her waist, pulling her into me. "I love when you blush, it's so adorable."

Emily blushes more at my comment and hides her face in my side. "You two are cute together."Ezra says smiling at us.

Here with our friends, with people we trust with our lives, is a place Emily and I will never have to hide...

**And there's chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed. No more Ben and Emily, everyone happy about that? This isn't the last we see of him though, He's going to cause a lot of problems for our girls.. Anyone want a look into why Spencer was 'Love em and Leave em Hastings'? Thank you for reading and dont forget to review. I love you guys :) and I love writing for y'all. Until next time my lovely readers :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next morning...**

**Emily's POV...**

I wake to the sound of a guitar and singing, along with the smell of breakfast. I roll over to find Spencer isn't in the bed anymore but in her place is a note and my favorite flower, a white stargazer lily. I can't help but smile as I pick up the lily and smell it. I set the lily on the nightstand by the bed and pick up the note.

_'Making breakfast for everyone, come out whenever your ready, no rush. I had an amazing night with you, and I thought you should know that waking up with you in my arms is the best feeling in the world. - xoxo Spence'_

I love how she leaves me a note, when she's just down the hall. I love how sweet she is to me, I love how she protects me and is always there for me and the people she loves. I love her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes light up when she play lacrosse or guitar. I love how smart she is and how intense she is about school, I love how cocky she is and how passionate she is about everything she does. I just love her, more than I've ever loved anyone else, and that scares me to death.

I make my way out of the room and into the kitchen, where Maissa is sitting on the counter playing a black acoustic guitar, while Spencer is flipping something in a pan on the stove, singing along to the song Marissa is playing.

"That's when you can build a bridge of light, That's what turns the wrong so right, That's when you can't give up the fight." Marissa strums the gutiar and smiles at me, seeing me standing in the doorway watching the two of them. I return her smile and move further into the room.

"And that's when love turns night-time into day, That's when loneliness goes away, That's why you gotta be strong tonight, 'cause only love can build us a bridge of light, Only love can build us a bridge of light."Spencer finishes singing as Marissa plays the last chord to the song. Marissa sets the guitar aside and grabs some bacon off a plate, earning a punch in the arm from Spencer.

I walk up behind Spencer and wrap my arms around her waist, leaning over she slightly shorter frame. "Good morning."I whispered, placing kisses over exposed neck. She turns in my arms and smiles at me. "Morning beautiful."She said placing a soft kiss on my lips before turning back to the pancakes on the stove.

"Good morning to you too Emily."Marissa joked rolling her eyes at me. I move to Marissa and smirk at her. "Do you want a kiss too?"I asked trying not to laugh at the shock on her face. "Mine." Spencer said bitting into my neck lightly. I try to surpress a moan but it slips out anyways. "Don't start that in here, go to the bedroom."Marissa said rolling her eyes once again.

Spencer laughs and moves to pour three cups of coffee, after adding cream and sugar in two of them, she hands Marissa and I a cup before taking a drink from the still black cup of coffee. "Here."Hanna said coming into the kitchen handing my ringing phone to me. I look to see that I have 10 missed calls and 15 texts all from Ben. I ignore his latest call and delete all his text.

This is where he trys to get me back. I've seen him do it with other girls before we started dating. It starts with text and phone calls, then he starts showing up at my house or where ever I am at, begging for me to talk to him. He'll follow me around school , making up reasons to take him back and for why he acted the way he did. He'll do all that and more until I give in.

Strong but soft arms wrap around me and a head comes to rest on my shoulder. "Don't worry ,we'll get through this together I promise." Spencer whispered into my ear then kisses right behind said ear. I lean back into her arms and she hugs me tighter. I'm safe in her arms, I'm protected in her arms and I am loved in her arms, and that is most amazing feeling in the world.

**Marissa's POV...**

Hanna and I watch as two of are best friends, find hope and comfort in each others arms. Spencer is scared to death of losing Emily, she's already fell in love with her. She knows the second they tell Pam Fields, she will do everything in her power to keep Spencer away from Emily. Spencer doesn't know if Emily will fight her parents or give in to what they want, and that my friends is what really scares Spencer, not knowing who Emily will choose.

Spencer and I talked most of the morning about her feelings for Emily and what she was going to do about Pam. She never came up with an answer, never came up with a plan and I know that is killing her. Spencer Hastings has to know the answers to everything and always has to have a plan, if something should go wrong.

A tear falls from Emily's eye and Spencer is quick to kiss it away, causing Emily to give her a weak smile. "Everything will be okay."Spencer repeated pulling Emily closer to her. "I'll protect you Em I swear I will."She whispered. Emily seems to relax some and slips out of Spencer's embrass, turning to the pancakes still on the stove. "You burned it."Emily laughed throwing the pancake in the trash.

"That's okay, if was just Marissa's."Spencer joked and I glared at her, making her laugh. She starts on another pancake as Hanna and I steal some bacon when she's not looking. Emily rolls her eyes at us and starts to make us a plate of food. Once Spencer is done cooking everything, Ezra and Aria come back inside from their walk around the lake.

"Spencer this smells amazing."Aria said sitting down at the table with the rest of us. "Taste better than amazing."Hanna said with a full mouth of pancakes. "Talking with your mouth full is so attractive Han."Spencer replied sarcastically. Hanna just flips her off andd continues to eat.

**Spencer's POV...**

Breakfast went by fast, with laughs, small talk and ignoring Ben calls. Right now we're all swimming in the lake, Emily and I forgeting about having to face her parents, when she's ready to come out. I'll admit I'm scared that Emily won't want to stay with me after her mom freaks out. Emily has always done everything in her power to make her parents happy, that's why she started dating Ben, because they love him. If they don't like that Emily and I are together, will she leave me to make them happy?

God I hope not, I can't live without her, best friend or girlfriend, it doesn't matter I just need her in my life, I need her to make it through all the crap I've had thrown at me over the past three years.

A lot can happen in three years. At the age of 14 I knew I was gay, I never looked at boys the way every other 14 year old did, I only looked at girls. I got my heart broken for the first time when I was 14 and then I turned into 'love em and leave em Hastings' as people called me, but thats a story for another time.

At 15, I found Alex and she changed everything about me. She made me see that I could love again and that love always found a way. She helped me find who I am and turned me into the person I am today. We all know how that story ends. In three years I've had my heart broken twice and I know that if I fall completely in love with Emily and she breaks my heart, I'll never recover from it. I will give up on love if my heart gets broken again.

"What are you thinking about?"Emily asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I smile at her when she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. "The past."I said kissing her forehead.

She raises her eyebrow at me, waiting for a better answer. She let's go of my neck and swims over to the dock and gets out the water. I follow her like the love sick puppy I am and sit down on the dock next to her, our feet hanging in the water.

"The past three years."I finally said after a few minutes of us not saying anything, only staring into the water. "I hate the person I used to be, I used a lot of girls because I was lost and was trying to fill the hole in my heart, I hurt so many girls because I was hurt as well, I used them because I was used, I was a horrible person Emily and I don't desever you, you desever better than me."

I felt tears fall from my eyes and made no move to wipe them away. I desever to cry,to hurt, to be alone for the rest of my life, for all the things I did to those girls. "Spencer look at me."Emily demanded. When I don't look at her, she straddles my legs and makes me look her in the eyes. This would be hot if I wasnt upset and crying.

"Spencer Jill Hastings! You are not a horrible person, you were beyond heart broken and did what was done to you, cause you thought that was what love was. You've changed Spence, you've become a better person, not that you weren't great before. The fact that you hurt from all the things you've done means you've really changed. I like the person you are and the person you were. You may have done some things that you arnt proud of but those things done define who you are."

"You're an amazing person Spencer, don't ever let anyone tell you that you arnt." She said finishing her little speech. I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her to me, burying my face in her neck. I continue to cry into her neck as she wraps me up in her arms, slowly rubbing my back and kissing my hair. I hardly think about the things I did in the past but when I do, it hits me like a ton of bricks and always sends me into a break down...

Emily and I spent the whole day on the dock, wrapped in each others arms. We didn't talk about the past anymore, or Ben, or her parents. We talked about school, life, things we wanted to do in the future, places we wanted to see. It was a relaxing day spent with Emily, one I wouldn't change for anything.

We're all sitting by a fire that Ezra built, roasting marshmallows and talking about anything and everything that comes to mind."Spencer why don't you play us a song?"Marissa asked, handing me the black acoustic she was playing earlier. "Marissa I can't really play with my brace on." I said handing the guitar back to her. Hanna reaches over and lightly takes my brace off, grabbing the guitar from Marissa and handing it back to me. "Okay fine, this one goes to Em."

I slowly strum the first few chords to the song, working out the stiffness in my left hand.

_'Stay for tonight_

_If you want to, I can show you_

_What my dreams are made of_

_As I'm dreaming of your face_

_I've been away for a long time_

_Such a long time And I miss you there_

_I cant imagine being anywhere else_

_I can't imagine being anywhere else_

_but here.'_

I look to Emily as I play, she's smiling at me and I smile back. Marissa pulls her video camera out and starts to record me playing. I pick up the pace on my strumming when the stiffness in my arm is gone.

_'How the hell did you ever pick me?_

_Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song_

_But I don't think words can express your beauty_

_It's singing to me_

_How the hell did we end up like this?_

_You bring out the beast in me_

_I fell in love from the moment we kissed_

_Since then we've been history'_

Emily moves to sit in front of me as I play. I stare into her beautiful brown eyes as I sing to her. Our friends might be here with us but to me, it's only the two of us.

_'They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me_

_(If you want to, I can show you)_

_(If you want to, I can show you)'_

_'It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are_

_What my dreams are made of_

_And I cant fall asleep_

_I lay in my bed awake at night_

_And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love_

_It could mean everything, everything to me_

_Ooh this could mean everything to me'_

I stop playing and lean over to wipe a tear off of Emily's cheek. She pulls me into a quick kiss before sitting back. I grin and start to play again.

_'They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever'_

_'The way that we are_

_Is the reason I stay_

_As long as you're here with me_

_I know I'll be okay'_

_'They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_Please stay, please stay as long as you need_

_Can't promise that things won't be broken_

_But I swear that I will never leave_

_Please stay forever with me'_

_'It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, what my dreams are made of_

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, what my dreams are made of_

_Please stay, please stay as long as you need_

_They say that love is forever_

_Your forever is all that I need_

_They say that love is forever_

_Please stay forever with me'_

As soon as I stop playing and set the guitar down, Emily is in my lap and her lips are on mine, in a heated kiss full of love. My hands tangle in her hair, as her hands grab my hips pulling closer to her, if that even possible. I put all my feelings into our kiss and she does the same. Her kiss tells me that she loves me too and she is just as scared as I am.

"Emily, be my girlfriend? secret of course until your ready." I whispered against her lips. "I'd love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."She said,capturing my lips in another kiss. This one is slower and sweeter than the last. Emily is mine and nothing can bring me down, nothing can ruin my good mood.

I stand with Emily in my arms and start to walk to the house. "Good night guys."Emily called out to our friends, before moving her lips to my neck. "Have fun! don't make to much noise, some of us want sleep." Hanna yelled after us. I carry Emily into my bed room and kick the door closed. I lay Emily down on the bed and hover over her. "Spence."She whispered. I lean down and kiss her forehead, her eye lids, nose, cheeks then finally her lips.

"Don't worry Em, I just want to lay with you."

She smiles up at me and brings our lips together in another kiss.

**I hope you all enjoyed this update. Thank you for reading and for reviewing the last chapter. They mean a lot to me. There will be flashbacks of Alex and Spencer together, as long ones of Spencer's past before Alex. I'm sorry for any mistakes and if you don't like this chapter. Thank you for reading again and please dont forget to review :)**

**-HunnyBear108: I try to update once a week, some times more if I have time and I haven't writen any 'love' scenes ;) before but I will try in later chapters, no promises on it being good...**

**Songs used..**

**- bridge of light by Pink**

**- James dean and audrey Hepburn (acoustic) by Sleeping with Sirens **

**Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Emily's POV...**

"I'm scared Em, I'm scared of falling in love again, I don't want to get my heart broken again."Spencer whispered into the quiet room. We hadn't really said anything since we came into the bedroom, we've just laid in bed curled up together. The vulnerability in her voice almost broke my heart. Spencer isn't one to admit when she's scared, she puts up her walls and trys not to let anyone in. She always gets hurt when she fully let's someone in. Her guard is always up even around our close group of friends. We hardly see her with her walls down.

Being a Hastings, she thinks she has to be strong like her parents, cold like them, cocky, intense and the best at everything, because thats how she was raised. What she doesn't get is, she's not like them, She cares about other people, not about what others think, she care for their feelings and she'll do everything she can to make sure they don't get hurt, even if she doesnt know them. She's one of the most caring people I know, so unlike her parents and sister.

I turned and wraped my arm around her waist pulling her into me. She grabbed a fist full of my shirt and pulled me closer, burying her face into my chest, trying not to cry. It kills her that she's been so weak, been vulnerable and has let her walls, that she works so hard to keep up crumble, this past week. "Spencer I'm not going to hurt you, like Alex and Sam, I'm not going to hurt you at all."I said kissing her head. She stiffens at Sam's name and shoots out of my arms.

"Don't say her name, I've tried so hard to forget the things she did to me and every time someone says her name, I get sucked back into that time in my life when I was at my weakest."She said through clenched teeth. She moved to the end of the bed and puts her head in her hands. I shouldn't have brough Sam up.

"Spence, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I said moving closer to her but she just moved away. She looked at me and noticed my hurt expressison and her face softens. She grabs my hand and kissed it before pulling me into her. "it's been three years but it still hurts, I haven't healed all the way."She said running her fingers through my hair.

I'm sure your wondering who Sam is right? Well it's not my story to tell, all I can say is that Sam, really messed Spencer up. She used Spencer and threw her away like she was nothing. Sam was Spencer's first love and Spencer gave her everything to Sam and Sam just walked away after taking everything Spencer had to give. She took Spencer's innocents and turned her into someone who slept around, just to feel loved.

"I lov- really like you Emily, and I just want to forget about my past and be with you." She said looking into my eyes. She was going to say love, that she loves me. We all know I love her, I was scared she wouldn't love me back but now I know she does. I can not express how happy that makes me. "I like you too Spence."I whispered.

"Of course you like me, I'm amazing and hot."She joked. And just like that Vulnerable Spencer was gone and replaced by Cocky Spencer. She's so much like a guy when it comes to feelings. She'll get everything off her chest then act like she never said anything, and will pretend to not know what your talking about if you bring it up.

I rolled my eyes at her and cupped her neck bringing her in for a kiss. Each kiss feels like the first kiss, different and new every time. I could never get tired of kissing her. I love the way her lips feel on mine, the way her fingers tangle in my hair or grab at my hips pulling me into her. "I could kiss you forever."She whispered against my lips, then brings me back in for another kiss. "I think I can live with that"

She moved her lips from mine and trailed kisses down my neck. She stopped when she got to my shirt and pulled it down before attacking the flesh underneath my bra. I moaned as she sucked on the top of my breast and bites down, marking me as hers. "Your going to leave a mark Babe."I moaned out as she ran her tongue over the flesh she had biten. She pulled back and smirked at me. "That's the point Em."She said repeating what I said to her Friday night, pressing her lips to mine once more.

We made out for awhile but stopped before things got too heated, we just started dating, I wasn't ready to take that step, I haven't even taken that step with Ben, and Spencer wasnt one to push or rush. She might have slept around but she never pushed the girls to do anything they didn't want too.

Spencer stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "What something to drink?"She asked opening the door. I shook my head yes and she left the room with a smile. I stood and made my way to the dresser, Spencer had put our clothes in. I pulled out her AC\DC shirt and a pair of her boxer. She'd go from dressing like a guy to a girly girl, whatever her mood was that morning. I undressed and slipped the boxer up my legs. I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor, as the bedroom door opened and Spencer dropped the bottles of water and movie that she was holding.

"God Emily I'm sorry, I didn't know you were changing."She rushed out, covering her eyes with her hand. "Spencer you've seen me naked before."I laughed pulling her shirt over my head. "You were just my best friend then Em."She whispered, still covering her eyes. I walked over to her and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face and smiling at her. "You look sexy in my clothes."She smiled, looking me up and down, her eyes turning a darker shade of brown.

I fought the urge to kiss her and picked up the things she dropped and moved back to the bed, laying down. "I see why everyone loves that shirt, shows off the right amount of skin."She smirked, her eyes slowly trailing over my expossed stomach. She walked to the dresser and pulled out the clothes I brought to sleep in. She didn't leave the room but slowly stripped in front of me. I bit into my lip and felt my eyes grow darker, yes I really felt them darken.

She pulled my sweat pants on then turned away from me, discarding her bra and slipping on my army t-shirt my dad gave me two years ago. She moved to the bed and grabbed the movie she had brought in.

After the movie was set up and she hit play, she turned the lights off in the room and climbed into bed next to me. I was laying on my side and Spencer threw her left arm over my body,pulling me into her more as we spooned and watched Monsters Inc. It's my favorite pixar movie, besides Finding Nemo. Yes I could be a kid sometimes when it comes to movies, I loved animated movies and horror movies. Spencer loved any movie based on true stories and any action movies. I'm surprised she didn't pick an action movie, she usually does.

We must have fell asleep some time during the movie, because next thing I know Hanna is busting into the room. "What the hell Han?"Spencer asked sitting up in bed. "Don't what the hell me Spencer, you two have to pack your stuff up, I have to be home in two hours and your my ride Spencer."Hanna said then turned on her heels and walked out the room. We slept a lot longer than I groaned and fell back on the bed. "I don't want to leave, let's just stay here forever." She said smiling up at me. God she's so cute.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you forever, we can't we have school tomorrow."I said leaning down and kissing her cheek. "screw school."She whined, pulling me on top of her. I really wish we could stay here forever, I don't want to leave her. "Did Hastings really say screw school?"Marissa asked from the door way. Marissa laughed at Spencer when she threw a pillow at Marissa's head but missed.

"Come Spencey get up, I love Hanna but I'm tired of hearing her bitch about being late to meet Caleb at the airport."Marissa said, picking up the pillow thrown at her and throws it at us. Spencer flips us over so the pillow hits her and not me. Not that it would have hurt if it did. "you have five minutes or I'm sending Hanna back in here."Marissa warned leaving the room. Spencer smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

After getting dressed, Spencer and I start packing our clothes up. I put the AC/DC into her bag but she pulls it out. "Keep it, it looks better on you."She said putting it in my bag. "Its your favorite shirt Spence."I said and took the shirt out my bag and placed it back in hers. "I'll buy a new one, keep it Em really, it looks sexy on you."She said causing me to blush. She is the only person to ever call me sexy. "Let's go Spemily!"Hanna yelled from the living room.

"Spemily?"Spencer asked raising a perfect eyebrow at me. I shurgged and grabbed my bag, walking out the room, with Spencer right behind me. Spencer takes my bag from me and loads it into her Jeep along with everyone elses.

"Thank you for setting this up Spencer, you have no idea how greatiful I am."Ezra said and hugged Spencer. "Anything to make Shortie here happy."Spencer said bumping hips with Aria. "I'm not short."Aria whined. "Of course not Baby."Ezra said hugging Aria. The two got lost in their own world as they said goodbye, before Ezra headed back to North Carolina for his teaching job.

We moved away from them so they could be alone. "How come you can call her Shortie and we can't?" Hanna asked, leaning on Spencer's jeep. Spencer shrugged and pulled me into her arms, kissing the top of my head. My skin tingles and my heart races every time she touches me, it's somethng I don't think I'll ever get used too. We waved to Ezra as he got into his car and drove off. Aria walked over and pulled me out of Spencer's arms before hugging Spencer.

"Thank you Spencer, you have no idea how much this means to me."Aria said as Spencer

wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "You would have done the same for me Ari."

We all piled in Spencer Jeep, Spencer and I in the front seat, Hanna, Aria And Marissa in the back, fighting over what kind of music to listen to. "Would you three shut up and just pick a CD."Spencer yelled backing out the driveway. I didn't want to leave the lake house, I didn't want to leave the place I could be myself at. I didn't want to go back home and hide my feelings for Spencer from my mom. I have to tell my mom I'm gay but I'm just too scared.

"Hey Spencer, I have a question."Hanna said from the back. Spencer raised her eyebrow at her in the rearview mirror. "Ask away Han."She said turning back to watch the road. "Have you ever had sex with a guy?"

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes I've had sex with a guy, I was drunk and it was six months after Sam broke up with me."Spencer said through clenched teeth, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the steeringwheel.

"What's better a guy or a girl?"Hanna asked completely unfazed by Spencer's change in attuide. Spencer slowed down and pulled the jeep over to the road, then shut the jeep off. She reached over me and opened the glove box, pulling a pack of cigarettes out along with a lighter. Spencer only smoked when she's really stressed, really mad or on the verg of a break down.

Spencer took a cigarette out of the pack, put in between her lips and lit it. She put her head in her hands after taking a long drag of the cigarette. "Girls are better, guys rush and only think of themselves. Girls give better oral sex, they know what you want because their a girl too, they know the right 'buttons' to push, their just all around better, if you really want to know Hanna then go have sex with a girl."Spencer said, staring out her window.

"I'm sorry I upset you Spencer, I didn't know it would."Hanna said laying a hand on Spencer's shoulder and kissing her cheek. Spencer gave her a small smile and started the jeep back up. She tossed her cigarette out the window and grabbed my hand in hers. We started the long drive back into town again. None of us saying much of anything.

We dropped Hanna and Aria off and are making our way towards Marissa's house which is a block from mine. "Thanks for the great weekend Spencer, I really needed to get away from my parents."Marissa said leaning in between Spencer and I. Spencer let go of my hand and patted Marissa's head."Any time Missa, you can always tell your parents your staying at my house for the week and then go over to Blake's, I'll cover for you."Spencer said and pulled into Marissa's driveway. "I might do that, later guys."She said getting out the jeep and getting her bag before heading inside.

"I don't want you to go."I whispered as we pulled up to my house. Spencer turned to me and kissed my hand. "I know baby, I don't want to go either."

I gave her a small smile and laid my head on my shoulder. "Stay please, my mom isn't home yet."

"Just for a little while."She said kissing the top of my head and getting out the jeep. She ran to my side and opened the door for me, bowing, much like she did the night we first kissed. She got my suitcase out the back of the jeep and took my hand, leading me inside.

She set my suitcase on the floor once we were inside. I push her against the wall and attack her lips with my own. She grinned into the kiss and laced her fingers in my hair, tugging me into her more. Her tongue runs across my bottom lip, acting for entrance, and who I am to deny her what she wants? Her tongue comes into contact with my own and we both moan.

I slide my hands down her back and cup her ass, pulling her closer. She groans when out center meet through our jeans. She pulls away from my lips and rest her forehead on mine. "Em, we have to stop, while I still have control."She whispered, her almost black eyes staring into mine. I don't want to stop, I want to kiss her and never stop. I could spend the rest of my life kissing her and doing nothing else.

I capture her lips once more and she cups the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. She flips us around and traps me against the wall and her body, not that I minded.

"What in the hell are you doing Emily!"

Oh fuck...

**Cliff hanger ;) Haha I hate them but it had to be done, don't kill me. Okay so I want to thank everyone who has read and reveiw, everyone who has read and not reviewed, everyone who has followed my story and favorited. Thank you so much guys and girls :) it means a lot to me and makes me really happy. I hope y'all enjoyed this update, if not then I am sorry. Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try to update in a few days then again on Sunday**

**Questions... What do you guys think of Blake and Marissa? I want to make them a big part of the story but only if y'all like them.**

**And I'm thinking of having Spencer get a tattoo, because thier are hot ;) haha, what do you think she should get? I have a few in mind but I want to know what y'all think.**

**Last one... Is there anything in the story y'all don't like?**

**Feel free to send me a PM with your answers or just leave a reveiw.**

**Thank you guys again :) Until next time, have a great day :) Bye guys**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup guys :) How is everyone? Good I hope. So my sister Marissa helped a lot in this chapter so a big thanks to her. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, means a lot to me. Sorry for any mistakes, I do everything on my tablet, so it doesn't come out perfect. Just a warning there is a lot of cussing in this chapter, but I think it makes it funny, sorry if you don't see it that way, I do cuss a lot so there is going to be cussing in the story, if you don't like I think you should stop reading now, I would hate to lose some of you guys because of that but this is how I write and I write to make me happy. I'm sorry if you don't klike that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Flash backs are in Italic...**

**One week later...**

**Spencer's POV...**

I stare up at Emily's house. I'm nervous I haven't been here in a week, I haven't seen or heard from my girlfriend in a week, or her mother who threw me out the house by my hair. Which wasn't fun. I sigh and look down at my now broken arm. This past week has been hell.

_Last week..._

_"What in the hell are you doing Emily!" Ben and Pam Fields yelled, causing Emily and I to pull apart. I push Emily behind me and turn to a very pissed Ben and Pam. Emily started to shake behind me and as much as I wanted to hold her, I knew I couldn't. I had to protect her. And if that meant going toe to toe with both Pam and Ben then I would._

_"I knew she broke up with me because of you!"Ben yelled running at me. Before I could move there was a sharp pain in my jaw and nose. If I thought getting slapped by Ben hurt, getting punched by him was a thousand times worse. If felt like I was hit by a truck. I get into a lot of fights, well I did but never with any guys, they never wanted to hit a girl. No amount of fighting could have prepared me for that pain. Blood was pouring out of my nose and onto the floor._

_"Ben stop!"Emily yelled. _

_"Shut up Emily, she had this coming."he said. Anger rushed through my body. No one tells MY Emily to shut up, not even her own parents. I chagre towards Ben and tackle him into the wall behind him. Which was a bad idea, my left arm is trapped between him and the wall. My arm felt numb for a few seconds before the pain set in._

_"Get off her, mom do something."Emily said pushing Ben off of me and kicking him in the stomach then turned to help me up. "Emily go to your room, Spencer get the hell out my house."Pam said calmly helping Ben to the couch. How could she be on his side? I get that she just found that her only daughter is gay, but letting her ex hit her girlfriend is how she deals with it?_

_"No, I'm taking Spencer to get her arm looked at."Emily much as I wanted her to come with me, I know it will only make things worse. "Baby, I'll be okay, do what your mom says."I said taking her hand in mine. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked into mine. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck. "Leave your window unlocked, I'll come by after 10."I whsipered so she was the only one to hear me._

_She pulled out of the hug and wiped the blood off my face. She leaned in and kissed me, putting all her love into that one kiss. Before I could repond to the kiss, Pam grabs me by my hair and drags me to the door. Does everyone feel the need to hurt me? I look to Emily and my heart breaks at the tears running down her beautiful face. I open my mouth to say something to her but Pam shuts the door in my face._

_I walked into the yard and looked up to Emily's window. She's looking down at me, from here I can still the tears running down her cheeks. My heart was breaking all over again, for her, for not being able to hold her while she crys, for not being there when she needs me the most. She opens her window and leans out. "Don't give up on us Em, I swear I will get us through this, I'll fix this."I called up to her. She nods and gives me a sad smile before closing the window and walking away from it._

_Later that night..._

_Climbing up to Emily's window with a cast on my arm wasn't easy and it hurt like hell but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I had to see her, I had to make sure she was okay. Her window is cracked and I slip through quietly. Emily is on her bed asleep, hugging her knees to her chest, Tears dried on her face. I feel tears slide down my own cheeks as I take in the heart breaking sight before me. How could ones mother do this to their child? How could Pam be so heartless? Did she not see how much this is hurting her baby girl?_

_I climb into the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her. "I'm so sorry Emily, I shouldn't have stayed, I should have stopped and then we wouldn't be in this mess, you shouldn't have to cry yourself to sleep, I should have saved you from all this pain, God Em, you have no idea how truly sorry I am."I whispered as the tears fell from my eyes faster. The heart break I felt when Sam and Alex broke my heart, doesn't even come close to compare to the shattering pain I feel now._

_I failed the girl I love, I promised I would protect her and I failed. How could I fail her? How could I let her down? How could I let the most amazing person I know get hurt like this? I feel so worthless for failing her, I feel like I desever ever broken heart I've had. I desver to be alone and broken for the rest of my life, for hurting her. The tears kept falling as I laid there, holding Emily._

_"Don't cry Spence, please we have to stay strong, we'll get through this baby I promise, I'm not going anywhere."She whispered rolling over and kissing me softly on the lips. I should be comforting her, I should be strong enough for the both of us. We stayed in each others arm till the sun started to rise._

_"You have to go Spencer, my mom will be up in an hour."_

_I got out the bed, pulling Emily with me. I kiss her one last time and slip out the window and down the latter. I ran the latter back to the side of the house and walked in front of Emily's window again._

_"I'll come by after school, I'll do whatever it takes to see you."I yelled, loud enough for her to hear but no one else._

I went back to her house everyday but always got the door slammed in my face. Some times Ben would be the one to slam it in my face. I quickly wipe the tears from my cheek and make my way to the front door. I raise my hand to knock but before I can the door swings open and I'm pulled into someone's arms.

"Spen, I didn't think you were going to come up to the door, you were standing out there for awhile."A deep male voice said. Even if I didn't know that voice, i'd know who it is just by the nickname he used. "Mr. Fields, its good to see you home."I said hugging him back. Emily's dad is one of my rocks, he was the first person I told I was gay. He's the only Dad i've really ever known. He's always been there for me, no matter what.

"Wayne I dont want her here, she's done enough, she turned our daughter gay."Pam said from behind Mr.F. "Pam stop, we've been Spencer's second parents for ten years, and I'm not going to turn my back on her because you don't like that Emily is gay and you want to blame Spencer for it. Spencer didn't turn Emily gay, Emily was born gay, you can't turn someone gay."He said taking my hand and walking me to the living room.

We sat down on the couch and Pam sat in front of us. "Why do you hate me?"I whispered. She doesn't say anything, just stares at me.

"I get that you don't like that I'm gay, but why does it matter who I love? Love is supposed to be this amazing thing that bring everyone together but how can it, if people hate you for who you love? Three years ago I was emotionally, mentally and physically abused by someone I thought loved me, and I came to you for help to get out of that relationship, for love, for a shoulder to cry on, for anything and you just shut the door in my face, you turned your back on me when I needed you most."

Yes Sam abused me in every way possible. At 14 I was lost, Sam made me feel loved for awhile, then she started to abused me. I was too scared to leave, for six months she abused me till she finally got tired of me and dropped me like I was nothing. She was two years older than me, she was the first person to make me feel loved and wanted, and at 14 thats all I ever wanted. I wasn't heart broken because she left me but because I let things get so bad, because I was so weak.

I didn't realize what love really was till Alex. She helped me start to heal, regardless of the fact that she broke my heart too. She helped me in a lot of ways, she made me see that the person I was, wasn't who I was meant to be. I was meant to be strong, to give myself to that one person that would love me no matter what. While that person wasn't her, I think she was meant to help me heal and love again, so I could be strong enough for heart breaks, made me who I am and made me the person I need to be for Emily.

Pam didn't say anything, she just wiped the tears from her face and left the room. Mr. F wipes my tears away, ones I didn't know had fallen and helps me stand up. "Go see Emmy, I'll take care of Pam."He said pushing me towards the stairs. I slowly make my way up the stairs and to Emily's room. I push her bedroom door open to find her sitting by her window, staring out into the street.

"Em."

She turns at the sound of my voice and rushed into my arms. Her tears start to soak the collar of my shirt as I hold her to me. "I'm here baby, I'm here."I whispered as I moved us to her bed. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. "I missed you so much Spence." She whispered into my lips. I missed her more than she'll ever know, not talking to her or seeing her for a week was killing me. All week I felt like a part of me was missing, I wasn't whole without Emily. She truly was my other half, She completed me, made me feel whole and like I was worth something, and meant for something in the world.

"I missed you too Baby, more than you'll ever know."I whispered burying my face in her neck. She pulled back, smiled at me and lightly kissed my bruised nose. "Your nose looks a little better, and your jaw isn't as bruised."She said running her fingers down the side of my jaw. Ben almost broke my nose, had he hit me any harder, he would have. Lucky for me it's only bruised.

"I'm so sorry he hit you Spence, it's all my fault."She said pulling away from me and walking to the other side of the room. "Em, it's not your fault, please don't blame yourself baby. I'd take much worse beatings then that for you."I said getting up from her bed and walking over to her. She looks up at me as fresh tears fall from her eyes. "Don't cry love, I'm okay really."

"It's not just that Spencer, it's my mother too, she doesn't love me anymore, she won't look at me or talk to me, it's like I'm not even here."

Her tears fell faster as she spoke and I was trying to keep from crying at how broken she was. I couldn't cry not in front of her anyways, I had to be strong in front of her, so she knew she could lean on me.

"She still loves you Emily, your her daughter, she'll always love you no matter what, she's just trying to find a way to deal with this, things will get better baby I promise, you won't be locked in this house forever and if she trys to keep you here, we'll run away, we'll run far from here and be together just you and me, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

She smiled at me through her tears and moved into my waiting arms. I meant what I said, I would take her away from here if it came down to that. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy, even if that meant I had to walk away from her and never look back. I would rather be broken hearted than her be unhappy for a day.

"I love how much you care for Emmy, but please dont run away with her, that will make things a lot worse."Mr Fields said from the doorway. I kiss the top of Emily's head and turn to her father. He smiled at us and took a seat at Emily's desk. "Spencer I want you to take Emily out for the day, just till 8, she needs to have some fun and needs to forget about this for a little while, Pam doesn't like it, so please take the rest of the gang with you to make her happy."He said running his fingers through his short brown hair.

Emily grinned at her father before running into her closet. "We'll be down stairs honey, come down when your ready."Mr. fields said leading me out the room. He went into the kitchen and I went into the living room. Pam was sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands. I sat down across from her and cleared my throat. "I'm in love with her Pam, and I'm not going to hurt her, I'm not going to leave her and I will do everything in my power to make her happy, She thinks you don't love her anymore, she is so broken right now and all she needs is for you to tell her you love her, drop your pride and how you were raised and love your daughter for who she is, before you lose her."I said then walked outside before she had a chance to say anything.

I pulled my phone out and called the gang, A.K.A. Hanna, Aria, Marissa, Blake and Caleb. I told them to meet me at Emily's and that we are going to Philly for a few hours. They showed up before Emily was done getting ready. "How did you get pass her mom?"Hanna asked as they got Marissa's '69 black with two yellow pinstripes going down the hood, Camaro nicknamed 'Batman, She's in love with Batman, don't ask.

"Her dad is home and let me in."I answered when they joined me on the porch.

Emily walks out the door and is picked up in Blake's arms. He spins her around, causing her to laugh. God I missed the sound of her laugh, yes it's only been a week since I heard it last but it felt like a life being away from the person your in love with for a week and see how much you miss them. "Put me down BJ."Emily said in between laughs. BJ is Blake's nickname. Stands for Blake Jeffers, which would be his first and last name of course.

"Yeah Blow Job put her down."Hanna laughed, earning the finger from Blake. When we started calling him BJ, Hanna took to calling him Blow Job, which he hates with a passion. "Fuck you Han, just fuck you."He said setting Emily down. "Be nice baby, you know you love that name."Marissa said kissing Blake's cheek. Marissa also loved to tease him about his nickname. "You know what, fuck you too Baby."Blake said giving Marissa the finger as well.

"Aww come on baby, you know I was just playing."Marissa pouted. "No fuck you."Blake said not looking at Marissa. When he finally looks over at his girlfriend, his face soften at her puppy dog eyes. "Okay Okay, I forgive you."He said kissing her. "Dude, you are so whiped."Caleb laughed. "Fuck you, it's not my fault your aren't getting any."Blake said. "I'll have you know, Hanna and I-"

"Dont you even finish that sentence Caleb."Hanna said interrupting Caleb.

"Whos whiped now Caleb?"Blake teased. "Fuck you Blow Job."Caleb yelled. Oh my God, I love them both to death but they just don't know when to stop some times. Emily and Aria are laughing, watching the two guys fight with each other, and Hanna and Marissa are trying to get them to shut up. "Okay let's get out of here before comes out here and kicks y'alls asses for cussing so much."I said pushing the two boys towards the cars.

"So Spencer where are we going?"Marissa asked unlocking her car and letting Blake and Caleb get in the back. "Um I'm not sure, where do you wanna go baby?"I asked Emily opening the car door for her. "Can we go to the Arcade?"She asked, hope filling her sad eyes and voice. How could I say no to her? I wanted to keep it as our place but if that's what would make her happy right now, then I could live with sharing it with others. "That sounds good to me love."I said leaning down to kiss her before shutting the car door.

"Just follow me, Ari are you riding with us or them?"I asked walking to the driver side of my Mustang. God I love this car, yes I am one of those people who think of their car as their baby, don't like it? Get over it I don't care. "With you if that's okay."She said walking towards me. "That's fine with me, would you like to pick up Ezra? Blake won't tell anyone and no one from school, will be where we're going."I said opening my door for her and helping her into the back seat.

She nods her head yes when I start the car. I pull out the Fields driveway and make my way to Ezra's apartment, with Marissa's Camaro on my tail. I'll admit I was speeding to see if Marissa would keep up with me. And of course she did, she loved to race in Batman. I knew my Mustang, couldn't beat her Camaro but that didn't mean I didn't love to try. When Aria said we were worse than teenage boys, she wasn't lying, it gets ten time worse when it has to do with cars.

After picking Ezra up and going over Ezra and Aria dating with Blake, we made our way to Philly.

"So where are we going?"Ezra asked. I look at him and Aria through the rearview mirror and smiled at them. Aria is sitting in Ezra's lap and his arms are wrapped around her waist, with his head on her shoulder. Wasn't the safest way to sit but whatever, they looked really cute like that. Emily turned around in her seat and took a picture of the two.

"The Arcade."Emily said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and took her hand in mine. It's hard to steer with a cast on my hand but it was worth it to hold her hand. "A arcade? Spencer I never seen you as the type to be into arcades."Ezra said. "It's not just an arcade, it's also a club mainly for teenagers."I said turning down the road The Arcade is on.

Emily started to bounce with excitement and was smiling at me. It was a true smile, one that reached her pretty brown eyes. My heart swelled with love at the site of how happy she was. I wounder if this place meant as much to her as it meant to me. "Spencer, I love you and I trust you but this place looks really creepy."Aria said, staring at the building unsure. Emily and I laughed as we stepped out the car. "Just wait till you see the inside."Emily said taking my hand and dragging me inside.

As soon as we step inside, I'm hit with the sound of music blasting through the whole place and the smell of their famous pizza. "Spencer, Emily it's good to see you two back so soon, and you have more friends with you."Madison said coming over to hug Emily and I. "I hope that the fact that you two are holding hands means you're together?"Jo asked from behind her wife. "Yes Spencer and I are together."Emily said grinning at me. I loved seeing her this happy, I just hope it last once we leave here.

"Well I'm happy for you, Spencey what the hell happened to your arm?"Jo asked giving me a hug and tapping my case. "Fight with an asshole."I shrugged. Hanna cleared her throat behind us and steps forward. "Oh right, Jo, Madison, these are my best friends, Hanna, Aria, Marissa, Blake, Ezra and Caleb, guys this is Jo and Madison, they own Arcade."I said pointing everyone out when I said their name.

"That's not Blake, that Blow Job."Hanna laughed after shaking Jo's and Madison's hand. "Fuck you Hanna."He yelled. "Well nice to meet you Blow Job."Jo said laughing at Blake's face. "I fucking hate you Hanna."He yelled walking off. "Spencer are you here for karaoke night?"Madison asked leading us to a table. "Y'all have karaoke night? Spencer you should sing a song."Aria said smiling at me. "We'll do a song as a group."I said earning groans from everyone but Blake. He just high fived me when he came back over to us. The boy loves karaoke, even if he can't sing. I'm not being mean he's the one who says he can't sing.

"What song?"Jo asked. "Last night by Breathe Carolina?"Marissa asked taking a seat in Blake's lap. "I love that song, can we do that Spence?"Emily asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. Again how am I supposed to say no to her? "Anything you want baby."I whispered. "Whipped."Caleb said.

I sit down at the table and Emily quickly sits in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled at her and pressed my lips to her cheek. "You look amazing tonight."I whispered into her ear. She's wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, a tight hockey jersey and black boots. She looks more than amazing, she looks sexy as hell. Oh how I would love to take her back to my house and have my way with her...

**So what did you think? Let me know? :) Them singing will be in the next chapter, which I hope to have up by Sunday. Thank you for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks again to my sister for her help on this chapter. Until Sunday guys and girls, have a great week :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hanna's POV...**

"How do you always win at everything Spencer?"Blake whined as they finished a song on Dance Dance Revolution 2. Spencer has played and beaten everyone in our group, even a few random people that thought they could beat her. "Your up Fields."Spencer smirked and leaned over to give Emily a kiss. "You two should make a bet, who ever loses has to get on stage and sing Jo's choice of song."Madison said. Spencer looks over at Emily and gives her the famous Hastings cocky grin. She's so going down, Emily happens to be the best at two things. One being swimming and the other being DDR.

"Deal, pick a song Baby and be ready to lose."Emily smirked stepping onto the dance pad next to her. Spencer went through the songs and finally picks an Outkast song. "Kick her ass Emily."Blake said pushing Spencer over so she'd missed a few steps. "Don't cheat Blake, I can beat her without your help."Emily laughed, easily hitting every step. Spencer smiled over at her girlfriend and took Emily's hand in her own.

It's good to see the two of them together again and smiling. Spencer has been so depressed this past week without Emily. It was hearting breaking to see her walking around miserable, without her other half by her side. She got into a few screaming matches with Ben at school, each one ended with her punching him in the face, or kicking him in the balls. He just kept coming back, always telling her that Mrs. Fields would never allow her to be with Emily.

Spencer had started to believe him but that didn't stop her from going to Emily's house everyday, and getting the door slammed in her face every time. If Pam can't see that Spencer loves Emily then she's blind. Spencer wouldn't leave Emily's after she got the door slammed in her face, she'd go sit on the hood of her car and stared at Emily's window. She even stayed out there when it started to rain.

Had Spencer not been able to see Emily today, she would have took Emily and ran away with her tonight. She had everything planned out. They would've stayed in Philly for a few days, then would make their way to Florida to stay with Spencer's Aunt and cousins. Spencer had even called her Aunt and had everything set up just in case.

"Blake you wanna know why I'm so good at this?"Spencer asked, not taking her eyes of the screen in front of her. "Yes."He said trying to push her again. Marissa reaches over and slaps him in the head. "I learned from the best."Spencer said smiling over at Emily and kissing her hand. Emily got all of us into DDR, she used to play with her dad before he would get shipped out to God knows where. Aria and I sucked at it at first, while Spencer picked it up easily.

The song is coming to an end and Emily is about a thousand points ahead of Spencer. Right before the song ended, Emily pulls Spencer into her and kissed her. Spencer smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. "You lose Babe."Emily said, smirking at the girl holding her. "I can handle losing to you."Spencer said pulling Emily to a chair. Spencer sits down and Emily takes her place on her lap.

I wonder if they know how prefect they are for each other..

**Emily's POV...**

I sit down on Spencer's lap and wrap my arms around her neck. "I missed you Em, I missed your smile, your laugh, the way my name sounds coming from your lips. I missed the way your lips feel on mine"She paused and gave me a quick kiss before looking back into my eyes. Her brown orbs glistened with unshed tears. My heart clenched at the vulnerable look in her eyes. "I missed holding you in my arms, holding your hand." She takes my hand in hers and smiles up at me.

"I missed being next to you, I missed everything about you, but do you know what I missed the most?"She asked. I shook my head no. I don't think I could get a word out without my voice cracking. Her voice is so husky, it makes my mouth go dry, my heart race and makes my body feel it likes on fire. I was reduced to mush by her sexy voice. "I missed the way you make my heart race, the way your beauty stops my breath in my throat, the way your touch reduces me to mush." She takes my hand and places it over her heart. Her heart is pounding fast under my hand. I've never felt someone's heart beat so fast.

"No one has ever made my heart beat like this, no one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel, not Alex and not even Sam."She said pressing her forehead to mine, still staring deeply into my eyes. "How do I make you feel?" I couldn't help but ask, I had to know. Do I make her feel the way she makes me feel? "You make me feel like I've never loved anyone before, everything feels so new to me, when we kissed for the first time, it felt like it was my first kiss, every time we kiss it feels so new, it always feels different."She paused and looked around us.

Our friends are watching us, along with Jo, Madison and a few people that are near by. Its not like Spencer to confess her feelings in front of a lot people, its not like her to show how vulnerable is she to people. Is she scared she won't get another chance to tell me? Is she scared my mom will conutine to keep us from each other? "Spence we can do this later."I whispered when she looked back at me.

"No, if I dont say this now, I won't have the guts to say it later."She whispered. I nod my head and she gives me a small smile.

"I love you Emily, I'm in love with you, I love you more than I ever thought possible. This week was hell without you, I felt so lost without you, I felt like a part of me was missing and it was because your what completes me."She stopped to wipe away her tears and then mine. I couldnt help the tears that fell. Everything she was saying is how I feel about her. I love her so much, I was scared to tell her, scared she wouldn't feel the same, so I didn't say anything. I wanted to tell her Sunday night when she came in through my window but she was so broken, so hurt by what my mom did, I didnt think it was the right time to tell her.

"My heart is healing fastest than I thought it would, because of you. You make everything better, your smile lights up my day and gives me hope when I'm feeling down. I've always loved you Emily but it wasn't till last week that I realized it. I wish I would have, before I got with Alex and Sam, so I would've been able to give you my everything, give you everything I had, instead of giving it to someone who just threw it away. I promise to be everything you want and need, and even more than that. I promise to show you everyday how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Because Emily, you mean the world to me, you are everything."

She poured her heart out to me and all I could do was cry. I'm so happy that all I can do is cry. "Shhh Baby don't cry."She said, her voice cracking. Come on Emily, pull your self back together and tell her you love her too before she thinks you don't. I look in the brown orbs that I love so much and I cup her face in my hands. I kiss away the tears that have fallen onto her cheek. "I feel the same way Spencer, I love you too so much."I whispered, bring our lips together in the most passionate kiss we've ever shared.

"You scared me, I thought you didn't feel the same and I made a fool of myself."She whispered against my lips. "How come you didnt pour your heart out like that when you told me you love me?"Hanna asked turning towards Caleb. "I thought telling that I love you and that I plan on spending the rest of my life making you happy, was good enough for you."He replied glaring at Spencer.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I can't help that you aren't romantic enough for Hanna."Spencer said sticking her tongue out at Caleb. Who in return just flipped her off. "Alright Spencer time to pay up on your bet."Jo said pulling both Spencer and I up.

"Come on Jo, I just confess my love for a girl and you pulling me away?"Spencer asked, shooting me a smile.

"Spencer when are you not confessing your love for a girl?"Jo asked, smirking at the now fuming Spencer. "Fuck you Jo."Spencer said. "Kidding, damn Spencey, the girl already knows you slept around, she's not going anywhere."Jo said. Madison's hand comes up and she slaps Jo in the back of the head.

Spencer's body tensed up at Jo's words and puts her head down. I step in front of Spencer and left her head up to look at me. "She's right, I'm not going anywhere, that's your past and I'm your future, your stuck with me now."I said, smirking at the beautiful girl in front of me. A smile breaks out on her face and she kisses me. I lace my finger in her hair, as her hands rest on my hips, her fingers slipping into the waist band of my jeans, pulling me closer to her.

"Okay, Spencer let's go."Jo said. Spencer doesn't pull away, she only kisses me harder. My tongue pushes its way into her mouth and starts a dance with her tongue. She groans and bites down on my bottom lip, when my hands come down to cup her ass. Spencer picked me up and walked us over to a chair before setting me on the chair and straddling my hips. She breaks our kiss and attacks my neck. I moaned when she grinds down into me. What is she doing to me? I usually would never be making out like this, in front of so many people.

"Okay, okay, no fucking in the Arcade Spencer, you know the rules." Jo said pulling Spencer away from me. "Rules?"Hanna asked from behind us. Jo and Spencer turn to Hanna and the others. "It's on the board by the door, there's rules for The Arcade, if you don't follow them you get thrown out."Spencer explained turning back to me. She leans down next to my ear and kisses behind it. "I love you."She whispered. "I love you too."

Jo grabs Spencer's hand and pulls her towards the small stage that's set up in front of the dance floor. "So what song is Jo making her sing?"I asked Madison as we made our way to the front of the stage. "I kissed a girl."

"Why I kissed a girl? She's gay, it doesn't really fit her."Aria said. "Spencer and my wife have sung that song together so many times, I've lost count."

"Our daughter Lindsey kissed a girl one night when she got drunk at some party, Jo and Spencer sing the song to piss her off."Madison explained. "Is Lindsey here?"Ezra asked. Madison nodded her head and pointed to the DJ booth by the stage. A tall blonde stood by a really buff man. She looks nothing like Jo or Madison, Jo has red hair and is no taller than Spencer. Madison has black hair and is as tall as Aria.

"Everyone please welcome to the stage, Spencer Hastings singing I kissed a girl."The buff guy at the DJ booth said. I watched Lindsey lean over and take the mic from the guy. "Fuck you Spencer, Fuck you Mom."Lindsey said flipping Spencer off. "I love you too Linds." Spencer said walking up on the stage.

The music to I kissed a girl starts to play and Spencer walks to the center stage and smiles over to the DJ booth.

_"This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in handm lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you caught my attention."_

Spencer's voice was lower and huskier than usually. It was sexy as hell.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend dont mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it."_

The club was going wild every time Spencer dipped with the music, hell she was driving me wild. She was wearing red skinny jeans, a white tank top under her black leather vest and red converse.

_"No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey."_

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it."_

Spencer walked in front of me and sat down on the edge of the stage. She leaned over and kissed my cheek before pulling me in between her legs. The guys in the crowd got louder when Spencer kissed me.

_"Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it_

_It ain't no bug deal, it's innocent."_

One of Spencer's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into her more, as my hands found their way under her shirt, dragging my nails acrossed her abs.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong , it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked."_

The crowd cheers when the song comes to an end. Spencer throws the mic to Jo and untangles herself from me before getting off the stage. "Are you ever gonna let me live that down Hastings?" Someone asked from behind us. Spencer and I turned to see Lindsey standing by her Mom and the guy from the DJ booth.

"Are you ever gonna get over me dating Alex?"Spencer asked. Lindsey smiles at Spencer then comes over and hugs her. "Got over it when I heard you broke up with the whore."Lindsey whispered. "So Linds, these are my friends."Spencer said introducing everyone.

"And this is the hot brunette that was with you last week?"Lindsey asked raising an eyebrow at Spencer. Spencer smirked and wrapped her arm around my waist. "This would be her, I take it Jo told you? Linds this is my girlfriend Emily, Em this is Lindsey."Spencer said smiling at me when she said girlfriend.

"Nice to meet all of you, I've heard a lot about you guys."Lindsey said. "Who's the buff guy over there staring my boyfriend, looking like he's gonna jump him?"Hanna asked eyeing the guy up. "Down Mikey he's not gay."Spencer laughed. "Spencer, everyone is straight, until their not."Mikey said walking over and pulling Spencer into a bear hug. When he put her down, he turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for healing Spencer and making her happy, she means a lot to us here. Her, Lindsey, Ashley and I all grew up together, she's been hurt a lot and we haven't been there to protect her like we should, so please don't hurt her, she deserves to be happy and to stay that way."He whispered when he put me down.

Who is Ashley? Why are we just now meeting people who mean a lot to her? Why hide us from each other? It's like she's been different lives. Why is it she never talks about anything to do with her life before we became friends? I have so many questions and I'm not sure if I'm going to like the answers.

"She's safe with me." I said smiling up at him. Mikey is tall about 6'4 or 6'5, buff and very handsome, with his spiked black hair, bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile. "How long have you known Spencer?"I asked looking over at my girlfriend. She's joking around with the gang, doing the moon walk with Ezra.

"Oh God since we were born. our parents went to college together, we had a fallout when Spencer wouldn't break up with Sam, then another one when she started dating Alex."He said watching Spencer as well. Spencer moon-walks over to Mikey and I, laughing and smiling. "Jo wants you back at the DJ booth and she wants us on stage next." Mikey and I nod at her and she smiles before doing the moon-walk back over to Jo and the gang.

"She's such a dork."He laughed, dancing over to everyone. Yeah they are both dorks.

"Please welcome to the stage, Emily, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Marisssa, Caleb, Ezra and Blake."Mikey said starting Breathe Carolina's song Last Night. We all walk to the center of the stage.

_"I'm waking up outside_

_Everybody pass out on the floor_

_Last thing I remember_

_Was the girl next door_

_Somebody call my phone, so I figure_

_Out the shit I've done_

_Still drunk, so what, why stop when the_

_Morning comes."_

We all sing along to our favorite song, as we get the crowd dancing to the music. Spencer comes up behind me and starts to grind into me, making it hard to stand up here and sing, instead of attacking her with my lips.

_"Last night we were dancing on the table_

_Swinging from the chandallier singing_

_Eh-Yo!_

_Last night they had to shut the whole_

_Place down so we took it to the boulevard_

_Try to remember last night_

_Wish I could remember_

_The time of my life alright_

_I can't wait for tonight to be like last night."_

Spencer stopped singing and started kissing trails down my neck and over my shoulder. She bites down on my neck and then starts to suck on the skin there. I surpress a moan and move away from her but she just dances her way towards me, smirking at me.

_"Oh ay oh ay oh. Ohhh_

_Oh ay oh ay oh_

_Like last night_

_Oh ay oh ay oh. Ohhh_

_Oh ay oh ay oh_

_Like last night."_

After teasing me more, Spencer starts doing the moon-walk with Ezra, Caleb and Blake, making the crowd laugh and making some try to do the moon-walk as well.

_"Last night was the prequel_

_But tonight is the sequel_

_Getting hight off the lights_

_This is life, this is what I do_

_I'm feeling deja vu_

_Strangers tellin' me that "I love you!"_

_Fuck it I don't know why_

_But "I love you too!" "_

_"Last night,_

_We were dancing on the table_

_Swinging from the chandelier_

_Singing Ay oh!_

_Last night_

_They had to shut the whole place down_

_So we took it to the boulevard_

_Try to remember last night_

_Wish I could remember the time of my life_

_Alright. I can't wait for tonight to be like last night."_

As we finish the song, everyone starts clapping and cheering for more. "Sorry guys, we'd love to do another song but I have to get my beautiful girlfriend home, so her mother doesn't kill me."Spencer said taking my hand and leading me off stage.

"You guys we're great, y'all should come back next week."Mikey said giving Spencer a high five. "We'll see, I really gotta go Mikey, see you later. tell Linds, Jo and Mads I said bye."Spencer said giving him a hug. Once again Mikey pulls me into a bear hug. "It was nice meeting you Mikey."I said smiling up at the tall Boy in front of me. He grins and nods at me before going back to the DJ booth.

After saying goodbye to everyone and dropping Ezra and Aria off, we pull into my driveway. "Does this night have to end?"Spencer asked as we walk to my door. I really wish it didn't have to. I know the second I get back inside, ill be sent to my room and will have to stay there. "I love you."Spencer whispered kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Spencer so much."I kiss her before making my way inside to face my mother.

**Sorry this is so late, have had a really bad weekend and didn't have time to write. I'm sorry if this wasn't very good but I do hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think please. Thank you for reading and for reviewing the last chapter. I will try to get the next chapter out Sunday but really no promises, I have a lot of studying to do and will be starting work next week. I will still be posting one chapter a week, just don't know what day. Again thank you for reading, until next time Bye guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer's POV...**

"I love you too Spencer so much."Emily whispered. She kissed me one last time before heading inside. I walked down the steps and headed to my car.

This was the best night of my life. I told Emily how I felt, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't know when I would be able to see her again and I needed her to know how I felt about her. I needed her to know that I'm in love with her and that no matter what her mom did, I'm not going anywhere.

I was scared, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. That wasn't just from being scared, its Emily herself. She makes my heart beat like crazy, she takes my breath away, she makes my skin feel like its on fire when she touches me. She also makes me feel like a virgin, on the outside I'm cocky and confident, but on the inside I'm nervous and I'm not sure what to do. I don't want to push her into anything she's not ready for.

I don't want the night to end, I don't want to leave her. What if I can't see her for another week? I wont be able to handle that and if I have to hear Ben say another word about Pam not letting me date Emily, I might kill him.

_"Dyke!"Ben said as I walked by him. Was he really gonna do this again? Wasn't the past two days enough for him? I mean come on! He broke my fucking arm and he still has to fuck with me? _

_"Would you just leave me the fuck alone Ben?"I asked turning around to face him. The bruise on his right eye has started to fade while my nose and jaw is still a deep shade of purple. "What's wrong? Mommy won't let you see her baby girl? won't let you fuck Emily over and treat her like you've treated every other girl your screwed?." He asked, his voice filled with so much hate and anger._

_I don't blame him for the anger or the hate, he has towards me but he didn't have to treat me like this. He didn't have to mentally and emotionally abuse me. He didn't have to tear me down. He didn't have to kick me when I'm down and I'm not able to get up._

_"Fuck you."I yelled pushing pass him. He grabs my arm and spins me around. By now a crowd of people have formed around us. Yeah that tends to happen when two people start to fight in the middle of the school parking lot._

_"She'll never love you, Pam will never let a whore like you date Emily and you will end up alone for the rest of your life, just like you deserve."He sneered at me. I can't take anymore of his shit. I really fucking hate him._

_I could stoop to his level, cause him some pain, or I could be the better person. Yeah, this time I think I'm going to stoop to his level._

_"Spencer don't, just walk away, Em wouldn't want this."Aria said pushing through the crowd. I turn to look at her. Her eyes are pleading for me to listen and I know I should, cause she's right Emily wouldn't like this or want this. Emily would be begging me to walk away, to let it go, to be the better person._

_"Yeah Spencer, Em wouldn't want to see her girlfriend beaten and bruised."He laughed. I turn around and bring my knee into his groan then to his nose. "Go fuck yourself Ben."_

I turn around and look up at Emily's window, to see her looking back at me smiling. I don't want to leave her alone and I'm not going to. Screw Pam, I'm not leaving Emily alone again. I smirk up at her and run up the driveway and to the front door. The front door opens and Emily is standing there smiling at me.

I don't waste any time, I pull my girlfriend into me and kiss her. She wraps her legs around my waist and I shut the door with my foot. Without breaking the kiss, I carry Emily upstairs to her room. She bites down on my lip and tugs on it as I pin her against the wall. Her hands find their way under my shirt and her nails dig deep into my back.

"Emmm."I moaned out, biting into her lip. Heat rushes to my center and I moan out again as she grinds down into me. I've never been this turned on before. No one has ever made me feel this way.

"That's so sexy."She whispered.

"Where are your parents?"I asked then I bring my mouth to her neck, nipping at the skin there. "Uh... Dinner."She panted out bringing her nails down my back.

She pulls away from me and brings my shirt up and over my head, throwing in some where behind us. She starts to unhook. my bra, when we hear a door shut down stairs. "Emily! Spencer! you up here?"Mr. Fields yelled from what sounded like the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah Dad, be down in a minute."Emily yelled back.

I set Emily down and hook my bra back, while she finds my shirt. "I'm sorry."She whispered handing me my shirt. She's looking down at the floor and won't look up at me. I step closer to her and pull her into a hug. "Emily you don't have anything to be sorry for, its a good thing they came home, I don't want to rush our first time."I said kissing her head. She pulls back and looks me in the eye, her hand coming to cup my cheek.

Her thumb gently strokes my cheek and I lean into her touch. "Your so beautiful Spencer."She whispered resting her forehead on mine. "Nowhere as beautiful as you my love."

"I love you."She said as her mom comes busting into the room. Emily wraps her arms around me and we turn to face her mom. "I love you too Em."

"Spencer, its time for you to go, you'll see Emily at school tomorrow. good night."Pam said turning and leaving the room. I don't want to go but at least I know I'll see Emily tomorrow. "Goodnight beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at school."I said kissing her. "Goodnight Spence."She whispered. I kiss her forehead and leave her room, closing the door behind me.

**The next day...**

"Spencer wait up!"Blake yelled running up the stairs to the school to me. I stop walking and turn around to face him. "I need a favor."He said bending over to catch his breath. He is out of shape for being on the football team. "What's up BJ?"I asked leaning against the pillar. "I need three hundred for Marissa's birthday persent, I'll pay you back in two weeks."He said after he got his breathing under control.

"What are you getting her?"I asked pulling my wallet out. "A ring and a Batman decal for her car."He replied. I nod my head and hand him the money. "Thank you Spencer, I'll pay you back I swear."He said giving me a hug. "I know."

"Emily's here and Ben is making his way towards her."Aria said coming to stand with Blake and I at the top of the stairs. Hanna and Marissa join us a second later. "What are you going to do?"Hanna asked as we watched Emily get out her dad's car and Ben make his way to her. "We see what happens, she can handle herself, if he makes a move to hurt her or starts to get mad I'll step in."

"I don't think you should take that risk Spencer, he's been on edge all week."Marissa said, getting mad at me. God, I really don't need this right now.

Emily waves goodbye to her dad and starts making her way through the parking lot to the stairs but is stopped by Ben. She looks around till she spots me. "Its okay."I mouthed and she nods. "How could you leave me for a whore like her? Since when are you even gay?"Ben yelled, loud enough for half the school to her. "Ben don't do this here please, if you want to talk, we will after school."Emily said moving away from Ben.

Ben steps closer to her and Emily looks back up to me, fear crossing her gorgeous features. "Are you gonna step in now?"Marissa asked, walking off the stairs and towards Ben and Emily. "Marissa let Spencer handle this."Blake said running to Marissa and stopping her. I walk down the stairs and to Emily and Ben. I move to Emily's side and take her hand in mine.

"Back off Ben, once again your scaring Emily."

"Go away Spencer, I'm talking to Emily."He yelled, getting in my face. God his breath smells horrible, like stale beer and rotten fish. How could Emily stand kissing him? I think I might get sick from the smell. "Your not talking your yelling JackAss, and I'm sick of you, leave Emily and I the fuck alone."I yelled back, pushing him away from us.

"Why did you leave me for her? What makes her better than me?"He asked, sounding heartbroken. I would feel bad for him, if he wasn't pulling this shit.

"She doesnt yell at me, she doesn't scare me. She doesn't pull this shit, she makes me laugh when I want to cry, she makes me smile when I don't want to, she makes me happy and I love her Ben, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, I swear I never meant to hurt you. Ben your gonna make some girl very happy one day but that girl isn't me."

"Its not fair Emily, I love you and want to be with you."He whispered tears falling from his eyes. My body moves on its own and pulls Ben in for a hug. We've been friends for years and it pains me to see him this hurt, even after everything he's done. "But I don't love you."She whispered holding back her own tears.

This was killing her, she doesn't like causes anyone pain because of her. As soon as the words left her mouth, Ben pushed me away and walked off. I stare after him for a minute then I turn to Emily. Tears roll down her cheeks from her pain filled eyes, it breaks my heart to see her cry and to see her in pain.

I hold my arms open and she rushes into them, burying her head in my neck as my arms wrap around her shaking frame. I wish I could take the pain, she's feeling away, even if just for a little while, like she's done for me countless times.

"I didn't want to hurt him."She whispered through her tears. I bite down on my lip to keep myself from crying at the sound of her broken and pain filled voice. "I know baby, I know." My arms tighten around her as she crys harder. "Don't cry baby... please it breaks my heart."I whispered laying kisses on the side of her face.

"Want to ditch school?"I asked when she stopped crying. She looks up at me and smiles. "A Hastings wants to ditch?"She asked, smiling more when I nod my head yes. She takes my hand and drags me to my car, which is parked a few cars down from where we were standing.

I unlock the car and we get. when I start the car I roll down the windows and open up the sun roof. "Later guys."I said towards our friends before pulling out the parking lot. "Where to my love?"I asked smiling over at Emily.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."She whispered placing her hand on my thigh, I lace out fingers together and bring her hand up to my mouth, kissing each finger. "I love you."

**I know its short but I wanted to post something for you guys. I hope you enjoyed, if not let me know and I will do better next time. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter and for reading this one as well. Let me know what you think please, I love your feedback. Thank you again guys, until next week my lovely readers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading the last chapter. I'm sorry for all the grammer mistakes, I will try to do better. I tend to think faster than I write so there are a lot of mistakes because of that, which I try to catch but I don't catch them all. Is everyone happy with how the story is going so far? If not please let me know, so I can make the story better for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again sorry for any mistakes.**

**Emily's POV...**

"Spencer are you ready to go?"Marissa asked walking over to us. We just gotten back from the park, where we spent the whole school day, lying in the grass talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was peaceful being there with Spencer, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

Everything felt so right in Spencer's arms, I felt safe, I felt at home and I felt like nothing could ever hurt me as long as I was in her arms. I didn't want to leave the park, I didnt want to leave the safety of Spencer's arms but I had to. I had to be back at school before my dad got there to pick me up and Spencer had plans with Marissa after school.

"As soon as Em's dad picks her up, we can go."Spencer said leaning on her Mustang, pulling me to her body by my jeans. "Where are y'all going?"Blake asked sitting down on the ground in front of us, pulling Marissa down with him.

"To get a tattoo."Marissa replied pulling grass out the ground. "Who's getting a tattoo?"Blake asked. I looked back at Spencer and give her a questioning look. "What?"She asked smirking at me. I'm not usually a big fan of tattoos but I have to say I think Spencer would look even sexier with one.

"We're both getting one."Marissa said standing up and throwing her backpack in the back seat of Spencer's car. "Your dad is here."Blake said standing up as well. "What are you getting?"I asked as Spencer walked me to my dad's car. She just shrugs and keeps walking.

"Hey ."She said smiling at my dad and opening the door for me. "Hello Spen, are you free tonight? I would like you to come over for dinner."My dad said smiling at my girlfriend. Is it really a good idea for Spencer to come over for dinner? My mom is still freaking out about me being gay and won't say more than a few words to me.

"Of course I would love to come over, what time?"

"7:30"

"I'll be there, I love you Em."Spencer said kissing my cheek and shutting the car door after I got in. "I love you too."

**Later that night...**

"Emily, come set the table please!"My dad called from down stairs, where him and my mom are cooking dinner. My mom wasn't happy about Spencer coming over for dinner but she got over it. Dad told her that we're going to sit down with Spencer and work everything out. I'm so nervous, what if they decided that they don't want me to see Spencer?

I can't take that, I love Spencer and I want to be with her, I want her to be happy. I want to be the one to make her happy. What am I going to do if they say I can't see her? Do I do what they want to make them happy? Or do I do what makes me happy? I spent my whole life doing what they wanted to make them happy. Will they put what they want aside and put me first so I can be happy?

I make my way down the stairs as the door bell rings. A smile spreads across my face and I bounce down the rest of the stairs. "Set the table, I'll get the door."My mom said going to the front door. I sigh and make my way to the dining room. "Hello Mrs. Fields, how are you?"

"I'm fine Spencer, please come inside, Emily is setting the table."

Well at least she's being nice, let's hope she stays that way.

I finish setting the table when Spencer and my mother walk in. Spencer walked over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful Em."Spencer said brushing some hair behind my ear. I had changed out of the clothes I wore to school and slipped on a red dress that shows off my long legs.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."I said taking in Spencer's choice of clothes. She's wearing a white button up shirt, black jeans that hug her body in all the right places, her favorite black boots that come up to her knees and to top it off, she's wearing her black frame glasses, that give her that sexy nerd look. I fight the need to kiss her and settle for giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just in time Spencer, dinner is ready."My dad said coming to give Spencer a hug. Spencer whinces in pain when my dad hugs her. Hmmm, does that mean her tattoo is on her abdomen? I don't see anything on her arms or neck. I really want to know what she got. Knowing Spencer it's most likely a Shakespeare quote.

"I hope you didn't make anything for dessert, I picked up some brownies."Spencer said picking a tray up from the table, that I didn't notice when she came in. This would be Spencer trying to win my mother over with her favorite snack.

"Trying to win me over Spencer?"My mom asked, her tone playful. "Depends, is it working?"Spencer asked smiling at my mom. "Only if their good."Mom laughed taking the brownies into the kitchen. Spencer sighs and wipes her hands on her jeans. "I don't think I've ever been this nervous before."She said falling into a chair.

"Don't worry Spencer, you're impossible not to like you."

**Spencer's POV...**

She seems to forget that her mother hates me for being gay and for her being gay. I have to say Pam is trying, I honestly didn't think she would say anything to me tonight but she's joking with me. That's a good sign right?

I've never had to try hard to get parents to like me, it's always been easy with the Hastings's charm. It's different with Pam, we used to be close. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother. She took care of me when I was little and my parents went out of town, she was always there for me but everything changed when I told her I was gay. I told Mr. and Mrs. Fields I was gay before I came out to my own parents. Them accepting me meant more than me than my parents accepting me.

God I remember being so upset, so broken when Pam kicked me out. That day was the first time I met Sam. I don't want to think about her now, it will make me freak out even more, but I promise I'll let you in on my past soon.

"Relax baby."Emily said coming behind me and starting to rub my tense shoulders. "I can't, I'm freaking out Emily. I need your mom to like me and be okay with us being together, I want both of your parents to approve of us."

"Spencer, don't stress yourself out okay? we'll be together no matter what my mom thinks."Emily whispered running her fingers through my hair to help relax me. It helped some but I was still freaking the fuck out. I cant lose Emily not when I just got her. "Do you think we'll make it?"I hear her ask. Do I think we'll make it? I hope we will.

"Emily, I'm yours for as long as you'll have me, so yes I think we'll make it, I love you and nothing will change that."I said standing and pulling her in for a hug, even though it hurt like hell, cause of the tattoo I got only 2 hours ago. Wanna know what it is? Lets just say I'll have to get it removed if Emily and I don't work out. Which I hope it never comes to that.

"I hope your hungry Spencer."Mr. Fields said putting a pot of stew on the table. I smiled at Mr. F, when he sat down at the head of the table. "When I'm a not hungry Sir?"

"Good point."He laughed as the rest of us sat down at the table and made our plates.

"Why my daughter Spencer? Why my Emily?"Mrs. Fields asked. I guess we're going to up to the hard questions first. We just got done eatting dinner, which was amazing by the way, Mr. Fields is a great cook. We are now sitting in the living room, where I will be questioned about my feelings for Emily and my intentions with her, mainly by Mrs. Fields.

"I love her."I said staring her in the eyes. I'm not going to back down and I'm not going to give her any reason to keep me from seeing Emily. "Have you always loved her or is this something new?"Mr. Fields asked. I look over at him and smile. Him and his wife are sitting across from Emily and I.

"I think I've always be in love with her, I just never knew it, I was blinded by what I thought I felt for others. I don't think I was ever really in love with Sam or Alex because what I feel for Emily is so much stronger than what I felt for them."

"This wasn't what we wanted for Emily, we wanted her to meet a nice guy, fall in love, get married and have kids."Pam said looking down at her hands. Not once did she said they wanted Emily to be happy and that pisses me off. It's not about what they want, it's about what she wants, what's going to make her happy not them.

"I can give her all that and I can make her happy because that's what I want, I want her to be happy, even if that's not with me."I said my tone coming out harsh. Emily grabs my hand and leans her head on my shoulder. "Calm down Spence, getting mad is not going to help things."She whispered. She's right, it will only make things worse but I can't help but to get mad at Pam.

What they want shouldn't matter, they should what Emily to be happy and if they really loved her then me making her happy shouldn't be a big deal. "And we want her to be happy, and if you make her happy Spencer that we're okay with you two being together."Mr. Fields said smiling at us. "Would y'all stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?"Emily asked. I wrapped my arm around Emily and kissed her head.

"Mrs. Fields are you okay with us?"I asked hope filling my voice. "I need more time to think about this."She said getting up and walking out the room. I drop my head in my hands and sigh loudly. So close, yet so far away. Emily's dad left the room as well, leaving Emily and I alone for the first time tonight.

"Do you think she'll ever come around?"Emily asked leaning into me. I wrap my arms around he again and pull her into me. "I hope so baby I hope so."

Emily pulls out of my arms and pushes me down on the couch. "I've been waiting to kiss you all night."She whispered climbing on top of me. "Your parents Em."

"I don't care." Her lips brush against my jaw and move to my neck. Her lips attack my pulse point, nipping at the skin there. I run my hands down her back and to her ass. She moans and bucks into me when I squeeze her ass. She finally removes her lips from my neck and crashes her lips to mine.

My tongue runs across her lower lip, begging for entrance. I moan into her mouth as her tongue meets mine. She pushes my legs apart with her knee and grinds her knee into my center, causing me to moan louder and buck into her. Her hands start to trail down my chest, unbuttoning my shirt as she goes. I bite down on her lip and run my tongue over the spot. "Can I see your tattoo?"She asked her fingers trailing over the bandage on the left side of my ribs.

**Thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry if there is any mistakes I didn't catch. Please review and let me know what you think :) I just want to say that all you readers are amazing, And Thank you for sticking with this story, even when it sucks at times, it means a lot. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Emily's POV...**

Spencer sits up and slowly removes the bandage from her left rib cage. "It still hurts so be careful."She whispered when she fully removed the bandage. Across her ribs in black ink is the words 'Emily, Your forever is all that I need' writen in cursive next to that is a small red broken heart that has black stitches in the form of an E holding it together.

"It's amazing Spence, I love it."I whispered tracing my fingers over the letters. "I'm glad you like it but that hurts baby."Spencer said taking my hand off her ribs and kissing my fingers. I lean down and kiss the heart that is now tattooed on her skin forever. She inhales sharply and laces her fingers into my hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."I whispered moving to button her shirt up. She places her hands on mine to stop me. "You didn't hurt me."She said brushing hair out of my face then kissing me. She removes her lips from mine and latches on to my neck. She bites down on my pulse point when I palm her right breast through her bra. A moan escapes my lips as I slip my hand under her bra, brushing my thumb over her hardening nipple.

"Emily."She moaned out. I feel myself become wet as she continues to moan out my name and presses into my hand. Her lips find mine again, kissing me with a passion I've never felt before. Her hands move up my legs and under my dress, resting on the inside of my thigh.

"Are you okay with this?"She asked, voice husky, eyes a darker shade of brown, her fingers moving closer to the wettness between my legs. All I can do is nod my head, as her fingers draw closer to the place I want, no need her most. "Emily, are you sure? I don't want to rush you."She asked, the lust in her eyes replaced by concern. She's so sweet, so caring but right now I could care less about that. I want her to touch me, to make love to me, to make me hers in every way.

"Spencer, shut up and touch me please."

She removes her hands from my thigh and pushes me back on the couch till I'm laying under her. "I love you."She whispered. Her fingers danced across my shoulders, sliding the straps of my dress down as her fingers trailed down my arms. She let's the dress pool at my waist and moves her fingers over my bra clad chest, staring into my eyes.

I arch my back as she reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. She leans down and kisses the top of my breast, biting and sucking at the skin there. I arch my back into her touch, as her right hand cups my breast, running her thumb over my harden nipple. I bite down on my lip, holding back a moan, well aware of the fact that my parents are upstairs.

She removes her hand from my breast and moves it south, till her hand is resting on my upper thigh. She moves her head down till she captures my right nipple in her mouth. My fingers lace in her hair and I pull her closer to me as she bites down on the harden bud in her mouth.

I have never in my life felt anything like this before. Her hot mouth sucking and biting on my nipple is sending waves of pleasure through out my body, making me wetter by the second and begging for more.

My eyes slide close shut and a moan escapes my lips as her hand makes its way into my boy shorts. "So wet."She moaned sliding her fingers through my folds.

Suddenly she pulls away from me and is pulling my dress up. "Go to the bathroom."She whispered buttoning her shirt up. I stare up at her in confusion and open my mouth to say something. "Emily, your parents are coming down the stairs go."

**Spencer's POV...**

Emily stands up and quickly walks to the bathroom as her Dad walk back into the living room. I don't know if I should be happy he came in or frustrated. On one hand I'm happy because I don't want to rush things with Emily, every time I rush things with someone it never last. And on the other hand I'm extremely frustrated, now I have to spend the rest of the night sitting here with Emily's dad instead of making love to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Where did Emmy go?"Wayne asked coming to sit down next to me. "She went to the bathroom." He hands me a plate with brownies on it and a glass of milk. "I'm sorry about my wife, she's trying to come around, she will accept y'all just give her some time."He said giving me a small smile.

I don't know if she will come around, when we take a step forward, we end up taking two steps back afterwards. I hope she will come around because Emily needs her mom to accept us, she might say she doesn't care if her mom accepts us or not but she does care. It breaks her heart that her mom is acting like this.

"I understand where she's coming from, y'all had plans for Emily and she thinks their ruin now but I can give Emily everything a guy can, if not more. She needs to accept Emily or other wise her and Emily's relationship will end up like the one her and I share now, it will be broken and may never get fixed and I don't want that for Emily."

He nods in understanding as Emily comes back to the room, taking a seat in my lap. She takes a brownie off the plate I'm holding, takes a bite then offers me a bite which I take, while I slip my arms around her waist.

"Mr Fields will be okay if I take Emily out Friday night? dinner and a movie?"I asked after taking a sip of milk. "That's fine with me."He said standing up again. "Another hour girls then its time to call it a night, goodnight girls."He said kissing Emily's head then mine. "Goodnight Sir, thank you for dinner." "Night dad love you."

Mr Fields paused at the door and turned back to us. "Oh and if you're going to act like you weren't making out, dont leave a hickey Emmy."He laughed walking away. Emily groans and puts her head in her hands. I can't help but to laugh at Emily and Mr Fields. "Don't laugh asshole." She said smaking me in the arm.

"I'm not an asshole."I pouted. She smiles at me and kisses away my pout. "We have an hour, what do you want to do?"She asked in a seductive tone.

**Short I know but I really didn't feel like writing a long chapter. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for not finding out what the tattoo was in the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes I might have missed. Let me know what you think please? :) Thank for reading everyone :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Emily's POV...**

"Don't go Spence, stay please."I whispered as Spencer walked to the front door. She turned to me a sad smile on her. "I want to stay Em, believe me I do but I don't want to give your mom any reason to keep us from each other."She said caressing my cheek. I sigh and lean into her touch. "Please stay."I begged. "Your parents are going to kill me, let me move my car I'll be back."She said dropping her hand from my cheek and walking out the front door.

I walk up to my room and lay on my bed, waiting for Spencer. Tonight has been a great night, one I didn't want to end, I never want any time I spend with Spencer to end. My mom is slowly starting to accept that Spencer and I are together, and my dad, well my dad loves the idea of us together, he knows no one will treat me better than Spencer maybe one day my mom will see that. I wish she would just see how much Spencer loves me and how great she is to me.

"You're going make room for me right?"Spencer asked shutting my bedroom door behind her and walking over to the side of my bed. "Hmmm, I don't know I'm really comfy."

"Move over."She laughed rolling her eyes at me and pushing me over. I make room for her and she climbs in bed next to me, laying her head on my shoulder. She intertwines our fingers and places our joined hands on my stomach.

"Is what you said true? about always loving me?"I asked looking down at the brunette curled into my side. "Of course I did Emily, I wouldn't lie about that. I really do wish I knew I was in love with you then, I hate that I can't give you my everything, I hate that I slept with someone who didn't love me and I didn't truly love, I hate that I slept around just because I wanted to feel something."She whispered holding my hand tighter. "I'm not good enough for you Emily, you know that right? you deserve someone better than me."

How could she think that? Does she really think that I care that she's not a virgin?

"Spencer I don't care that your not a virgin and you not being a virgin doesn't mean you're not good enough for me. Spencer you deserve to be loved and I love you that's all that matters."I say caressing her cheek. "I love you too Emily so much."She whispered wraping an arm around me and hugging me into her body.

**The next morning..**

"Emmy, its time to get up and get ready for school."My dad said knocking on my bedroom door, scaring Spencer and causing her to roll off the bed with a thud. "Emmy are you okay."

"Fine dad, just tripped."I called back, running to the door to lock it before he came in to check on me. "You're just a clumsy as your mother."He laughed on the other side of the door. "Breakfast will be ready in a few."

"Okay dad."

I wait till I hear him walk down the stairs before I move away from the door and over to Spencer who is still on the ground, holding her left arm to her chest. "You need a bigger bed Em and carpet, who puts hardwood floors in a bedroom?"Spencer asked standing up and rubbing her casted arm. "Are you okay?"I asked cupping her right cheek, running my thumb over her buttom lip. She kissed my thumb and nodded then leaned into my hand.

"How are you going to sneak me out of here?"She asked moving to my dresser to find something to wear. "Uh... Hmmm I didn't think about how I was going to get you out of here."I admitted as I watch Spencer unbutton her shirt and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in jeans and a white lace bra. "Well stop checking me out and think of something."She laughed pulling the banage off her tattoo.

I bite down on my lip as my eyes trail over her abs to her tattoo then down to her hands as the unbutton her jeans. I'm too busy staring that I don't notice that she's moved in front of me. "Why don't you let me bite that lip." She whispered in my eye, in a low and alluring voice. Her tongue darts out of her mouth, licking the shell of my ear before taking the lobe in between her teeth.

She begins to kiss down my neck to my pulse point, nipping at the skin she passes. Right as she bites down on my pulse point, there's a knock at the door, causing Spencer to pull away. I groan and run my fingers through my hair before moving to the door. "Yes?"

"Emily, I want to talk to you for a second."My mother said. "One second."I said pushing Spencer in my closet. "Come on Em, I've already came out the closet once."She said smiling at me. "Shut up Spence, I'll get her rid of her."I said quietly. I pick up her shirt and banage and toss it to her before shuting the door.

"Yes Mom?"I asked opening the door for my mother, who doesn't look very happy. She walks pass me into the room, she looks around eyeing the closet before sitting down on my bed. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the pass week, I was shocked finding you and Spencer kissing and I freaked out. I went about everything the wrong way. Spencer's good to you and even after everything I did, she still did everything in her power to see you, she didn't give up and that showed me how much she loves you. I'm not asking for you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I'm okay with you and Spencer being together."She said looking down at her hands.

I wipe away the tears that have fallen from my eyes and hug my mom, tighter than I've ever hugged her before. She accepts me, she's okay with me being gay and being with Spencer. I can not tell you how much this means to me. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby girl, why don't you have Spencer pick you up for school."She said standing up and heading to my door. "I'll call her as soon as I get dressed."

She nods her head, smiles at me then shuts the door.

As soon as the door shut, Spencer comes out the closet and wraps me in her arms. "I really didn't think she would have came around this soon, I was prepared for months of sucking up to her."Spencer said kissing my head. "Don't let her hear that, she might just change her mind."I laughed smiling at Spencer and kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Spencer's POV...**

"So Spencer, how was dinner with Emily's parents?"Marissa asked as Emily and I took a seat at our lunch table. "It went good enough to win Pam over."I said smiling. "That's amazing guys, I'm happy for y'all."Aria said leaning over the table to hug Emily and I. Blake gives us a thumbs up as he stuffs his face with his lunch. "Does this mean you can finally take Emily out on a date?"Hanna asked smiling at us. "We have a date Friday."Emily said taking my hand under the table.

"Where are you taking her?"Marissa asked. "Dinner and a movie."I replied. I know not the most original date but it won't be like every other dinner and movie, it will be different and something Emily has never done before. "That's boring, Spencer you're rich, can't you think of something better to do?"Hanna asked.

"I bet you a hundred dollars, she'll love the date."I said smirking at Hanna, knowing she can't and won't turn down a bet.

"You're on." She said shaking my hand.

**I know it's short and all but I wanted to get this out because I work the next few days and won't be able to write anything. Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, you guys truly rock and I love y'all :) haha.. So let me know what you think please? :) Thank you for reading guys.**

**Hunnybear108-I'm really happy you are loving the story, your reviews always make my day :) I just turned 18 two months ago, so yeah I'm young. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think, because I love hearing from you. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Spencer's POV...**

I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans and then shut off my car. I'm really nervous about tonight, first dates never fail to freak me out and make me insanely nervous. I don't want to screw this up and no this doesn't have to do with the stupid bet I made with Hanna, I could care less about the bet, what I care about is not making a fool of myself and not saying anything to upset Emily. I'm not good at first dates, I always seem to fuck them up, I either say the wrong thing, or do something the other person doesn't like.

I wipe my hands on my jeans again, pick up the white Camellia flowers from the back seat and get out the car. I make my way up the driveway and to the front door. I raise my hand to knock on the door but it swings open before my hand comes in contact with it.

"Awww for me Spencer, you shouldn't have."Hanna said smirking at me and taking the flowers. "Ugh. What are you doing here Han?"I asked taking my flowers back and stepping inside the house. "Making sure I win the bet, of course."

"Hanna, let Spencer and Emmy go on their date in peace please."Mr Fields said walking over to us. He smiled at me and looked at the flowers in my hand. "Those are beautiful Spen, Emily will love them."He said giving me a quick hug and calling Emily down.

Emily walks down the stairs, smiling at me and looking as beautiful as ever. She's wearing a dark blue hockey jersey, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a dark blue beanie. It's a very tomboyish look and insanely sexy on her.

"Hey Spence."Emily said kissing my cheek. "You look amazing Em, these are for you."I said giving her the flowers. "They're beautiful Spencer, what kind are they?"She asked bringing the flowers up to smell them.

"Their Camellia, they mean You're Adorable. They are very pretty Spencer."Pam said walking into the small hall we are all standing in. I give her a smile and turn back to Emily. "Are you ready to go? We have enough time to get something to eat before the movie."

"Yeah let's go, Mom can you put these in a vase for me please?"Emily asked handing the flowers over to her Mother. "Yes, have her home by one Spencer."Pam called after us as we walked out the door, hand in hand.

I walk Emily over to the passenger side and open the door for her. Once Emily is in the car, I run around to the driver side and get in. "So where are we going to eat at?"She asked looking over at me as I back the car out of the driverway. "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you."I joked, winking at her and sending her a smile. She rolls her eyes and intertwines our finger together.

**-oOo-(page breaker)**

"Oh my God, Spencer this is amazing."Emily whispered taking in the sight before her. We're at the creek, where I had Blake and Marissa set up a table in the middle of the bridge. On the table is two candles, two wine glasses and two plates of Emily's favorite takeout. All around the bridge is candles and red chrysanthemum petals.

"I hope this isn't too much, I want tonight to be perfect for you, I want this to be a night you'll remember."I whispered leading Emily to the table.

"It isn't too much Spence, its perfect you're perfect."She said sitting down on one side of the table. I take a seat on the other side and pour some red wine into our glasses, handing Emily her's.

"I'm not perfect Em, I'm far from it."

"You're perfect to me Spencer."She said leaning over the table to kiss my cheek. "Well if you think I'm perfect then I must be."I laughed reaching across the table to take her hand.

"What kind of flower are these?"Emily asked picking up some of the petals with her free hand. "Chrysanthemum."

"What do they mean?"

"I love you."I whispered smiling at her. She smiled at me and placed the petals back down then picked up her fork. "How did you do all this?"She asked then took a bite of her pasta. "Blake and Marissa helped me out, Blake owed me."I shrugged. "Remind me to thank them."She smiled.

"When do you get your cast off?"She asked twirling her pasta with her fork. "Two months, two long months of no sports or guitar."I said sadly. It sucked not being able to play guitar or lacrosse. Sure I could play lacrosse one handed but I wouldn't be able to play with my team, it would just be Marissa and I in my back yard.

"I'm sure we can find something to pass the time till your arm heals."She said in a soft seductive tone and winked at me. My eyes fall shut as I image all the things I could do to her, all the ways I could make love to her to pass the time. I think the next two months just got better. "You'll be the death of me."I smiled opening my eyes and starting to eat again.

**Emily's POV...**

We made small talk as we ate, about school, my parents and her family. I had asked her if her parents knew about us and everything that had happened and she said no, they weren't home long enough for her to talk to them. She plans on telling them next week when they get back from New York, and asked if I would be there with her. I had promised her I would be there.

Having dinner over the creek, as the sun started to set, was beautiful and perfect. The way the candles lit Spencer's face when the sun went down, was breathtaking, I've never seen something so beautiful in my life. Our date has been perfect so far and it wasn't even half way over. How much better could tongiht get?

Now we're walking down the path that leads back to her car. "I want to show you something."She said walking off the path and to a huge oak tree. "When I said I couldn't hang out the other day, this was why."She said pointing to our names carved into the tree and a circle carved around them. "I want everyone who comes through here to see that I'm your's and that I love you."She whispered running her fingers over my name. "Why a circle and not a heart?"I asked.

"Hearts can be broken, circles go on forever."She said pulling me into her arms and kissing my head. Okay tonight just got better, I think Spencer just made me fall in love with her more.

I've never known this side of Spencer, I've never knew she was so romantic. Yes we've all known the charming Spencer, the Spencer who could say one cheesy line and have any girl she wanted in bed with her. Spencer showed a lot of sides but never a romantic side.

"You're so romantic."I wishpered. She looked at me and smiled. "Shhh, don't tell anyone."

"As much as I would love to stand here all night with you, we have a movie to catch."She said. I sighed and moved out of her arms. I would be happy standing here all night in her arms. "Let's go."I said taking her hand and walking towards her car.

**-oOo-**

"Pick a song Em, you're almost as bad as Marissa."Spencer laughed as she drove through the streets of Philly. I look down at the ipod in my hand and change the song yet again. "Are we almost there?"I asked. "No."She said. "We're here."

I look out the window and see a cemetery. Why would we be at a cemetery if we're supposed to be seeing a movie? "Spencer, you do know this is a cemetery right?"I asked looking over at her. She just nods her head yes, grins and gets out the car. I'm really confused right now. I get out the car as well and walk to the trunk of the car, where Spencer is pulling out two blankets, a small cooler and a bag with candy and other snacks in it.

"It's called Cinema at the Cemetery, once a month they screen a scary movie here. It makes all the movies scarier."She said looking over at me. Her grin falls a little and she puts the stuff in her hands down. "It's different and you love scary movies so I thought you would like this but we can go if you want. I'm sorry, this was stupid, I want to do something different and weird because well you love things that are different and weird and I wanted to do something you would like and... and I'm just gonna shut up now."She rambled looking down at the ground.

"And you're really cute when you ramble like that. What movie are they showing?"I asked picking up the cooler and wrapping an arm around her waist. It's weird seeing her so nervous and to hear her ramble like that, this is not the Spencer Hastings I know. "Dawn of the Dead."She replied picking up the blankets and bag of candy, then started walking towards the gate of the cemetery.

"Spencer, Emily it's good to see you two."Mikey said smiling and giving us a one armed hug. Spencer reaches into her back pocket and pulls out two tickets, handing them to Mikey. "You two have a good night and enjoy the movie."He said tending to the people behind us. "Oh Spencer, party at my house tomorrow, you and your friends should come."He yelled to us as we walked away.

She waved him off and lead the way to the part of the cemertery where the movie is being shown. "Have you been here before?"I asked as she laid out a blanket. "Yes, I come out here every few months or whenever a good movie is playing."She said sitting down on the blanket and pulling me down onto her lap.

**-oOo-**

"I had a good time tonight Emily."Spencer whispered cupping my cheek. We just got back from our date and now we're standing outside my house, saying goodnight. "Tonight was perfect Spencer, I had alot of fun."

I've never had so much fun on a date before, never felt so loved. It was the best first date I've ever had. "I'm glad you had a good time, I'll see you tomorrow night for Mikey's party. I love you Emily goodnight."She said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine before walking down the steps and to her car. "I love you too."

I walk into the house and lean against the door. A sigh escapes my lips as I close my eyes. Best night of my life...


	21. Chapter 21

**Spencer's POV...**

"Spencer wake up." "Come on Spence wake up."

I roll over in bed and open one eye to see Emily standing next to my bed, smiling down at me. "Em it's still dark out, what are you doing here?"I asked. It's not that I don't want her here, I'm just really tired. After I dropped Emily off I went to Blake's and hung out there most of the night.

Emily frowns at me and looks away. "I wanted to surprise you but I can leave, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come over and woken you up."She whispered turning around and walking towards my bedroom door. I scramble out of bed and grab her arm. "No don't go please."

She turns around to face me and her eyes go wide and turn a darker shade of brown as she stared at my body. "What?"I asked stepping closer to her. "You're naked."She said finally looking up at my face. She blushed and started to play with her fingers. "Oh yeah, I uh sleep naked most of the time, sorry."I said sratching the back of my neck and moving to find some clothes to put on.

"Don't apologise, I just wasnt expecting that."She said taking a seat on my bed. Once I get some clothes on Emily takes my hand and drags me outside to where she has a blanket laid out on the grass. There's two cups of coffee sitting on the blanket and some doughnuts. "I wanted to watch the sun rise together and I wanted to show you that I can be romantic too."She whispered, studying my face. A smile breaks out onto my face and I pull her into a kiss.

No one has ever done something romantic for me, no one has ever wanted to watch the sun rise with me. All the girls I've been with, it's always been me wooing them, never the other way around. It's a really nice change.

We sit down on the blanket and she hands me one of the cups of coffee. Emily lays down and puts her head in my lap, staring up at me. I run my fingers down her arm and lace my fingers with hers.

"I love you."She whispered as the sun started to rise. She's watching the sun but she's the only thing I have my eyes on. "I love you too Fields."

We laid on the grass, wrapped in each others arms and watched as the large glowing sphere rose slowly into the dull morning sky. Casting sunbeams in every direction while it illuminated the small town. I stared out through the trees as the colors made by the rising sun changed, growing more vivid with the passing time. Making the sky more radiant as it climbed higher and higher into the sky. As beautiful as the morning was it didn't compare to the girl laying in my arms.

"You're the first thing I think of, each morning when I rise. You're the last thing I think of, each night when I close my eyes. You're in each thought I have, and every breath I take. My feelings are growing stronger, with every move I make. I want to prove I love you, but that's the hardest part. So, I'm giving all I have to give. To you... I give my heart."

"And in return I give you my scarred heart and I promise to never break your heart, it's too beautiful to break or even leave a scar."I whispered back, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She looks up at me, tears filling her beautiful brown eyes that are so full of life and love. A love that is only for me. How did I get so lucky? How did someone so perfect, so amazing, so beautiful, with such a beautiful heart and soul, pick someone as screwed up and damaged as me?

What if I can't be the person she needs me to be? What if it turns out I'm not good enough for her? What if I fuck up? I can't lose her, I need her and I can't live without her.

Is it too soon to say that she's the one? Maybe it is but I don't care, she really is the one for me. My love for her is so much different than the love I had for Sam and Alex, it's real and it feels like she really is the one im supposed to be with. I just hope and pray I can give her everything she wants and everything she deserves.

"What is it about you that makes me fall even more in love with you every time we're together and every time I see this side of you?"She asked gently stroking my cheek with her thumb and gazing lovingly at me.

"My amazing good looks? My charming smile?"I said smiling at her. "My hot body? Or..."

"Or your huge ego?"She asked laughing and kissing my nose. "You love my ego."I said wrapping my arms around her and flipping us over, so she's lying under me.

I stare down at the girl under me and again I wonder, how did I get so lucky. She's so beautiful, her dark brown almost black hair frames her face today, her button up shirt has ridden up exposing her define stomach and abs, her jeans are baggy but they look amazing on her.

She stares back at me, a adorable smile playing at her lips, her eyes shining with love and lust. I want to remember this moment. I want to remember the way she looks at me, the way that with one look I feel so loved, so safe and so wanted. I want to remember the way she makes my heart race, the way she takes my breath away and the way she makes me want to be a better person for her.

I lean down and capture her full pink lips in a kiss. Her lips are so soft, they taste of our forgotten coffees. Her lips move against mine, in a slow passionate kiss. I feel as if my whole body is on fire, starting from the top of my head and ending at my toes. Just one simple kiss from her makes me feel alive, starts a fire within me that I've never known. Just one kiss was filled with so much passion, so much love and so much lust.

Her hands find their way to my back, she glides them down till she cups my ass and pulls closer to her body. My casted arm rest at her hip, my fingers slipping into the waistband of her jeans and my other hand cups her cheek as our tongues explore each others mouths.

Emily breaks away from the kiss long enough to pull my shirt over my head and then attacks my lips with hers. She bites down on my lip as I rip open her shirt and slide it off her slender frame. We break apart from the kiss when air is needed.

"Spencer, I'm going to pick mom and dad up from the airport, are you coming?"Melissa asked from somewhere behind us. "Oh Eww, go do that somewhere else."She said turning away from us, face turning a bright shade of red.

I roll my eyes and help Emily put her shirt back on before putting mine on as well. "I should go, I'll see you later tonight, I love you."Emily said kissing my cheek and walking out the back gate. Melissa walks over to me and helps me off the ground. "Thank you."I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you two we're messing around, if I did I wouldn't have, wait did you say thank you?"She asked as we walked to her car. I nod my head and she gives me a confused look. "Why?"

"Because, as much as I want to take that next step with Emily, it's too soon and if you didn't stop us, we would have done something we weren't ready for, so again thank you."I said getting into her car.

I pull out my phone and send Emily a quick text._ "I had a great time with you this morning, you'll never know how much it meant to me. I love you Emily and I'll never stop."_

_" :) I love you too Spence, see you later xoxo -Em."_

_**Okay, sorry this took so long to get out, it has been a busy busy week, this week and last week. I hope everyone enjoyed this update, if not let me know. I will start answering reviews in the next chapter, so leave one and I'll get back to you :) Thank you for reading this chapter and the last. And also thank you for reviewing the last chapter, means the world to me. Sorry for any mistakes and thank you again.**_

_**My thoughts and prayers go out to everyone who's dealing with hurricane Sandy. Stay safe everyone and stay inside. Living in Florida my whole life I know how bad hurricanes can get, so please be careful.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Melissa looked over at me, opened her mouth then closed it again and looked back at the road. She's been doing this for the past hour and its really starting to aggravate me. "Just spill it Melissa."

She looks over at me again with a half smile on her face. "Why do you want to wait to have sex with Emily? You've never waited with any other girl before."She asked looking back over at the road.

She's right, I've never waited with any girl before. Hell Alex and I had sex on our first date. I've slept with a lot of girls, half of them I dont remember. It was all about sex for me for awhile, and I was okay with that because I wasn't getting hurt. I was having fun and living life, with a different girl in my bed every week, some times a different girl every night.

Call me a slut if you like, that's who I was back then and that's someone I'll never be again. I used girls and hurt them but it didn't bother me at the time. I was just sleeping with them to feel something other than pain. I wanted to feel loved, to be happy but we don't always get what we want and I only felt worse afterwards.

"I want to show her that it isn't about sex for me, I want her to know that I'm with her because I love her not because I want to just have sex with her."I said turning away from Melissa and looking out the window.

I don't want her to question why I'm with her, or question my love. I just want her to know that I truly do love her. If that means holding off on sex then I can do that, i'd do anything for her. Every relationship I've had started out with sex, then became just about sex not love and I don't want that for Emily and me. I just want to love her, to treat her the way she deserves, to give her everything she wants in life, to make her dreams come true and to make her happy, I can do those things without sex.

"Spencer I'm sure she knows you're not with her for the sex. Anyone can see that you love her Sis, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out that you're in love with her, I've seen it for years so has everyone else."

"If everyone knew I loved her then why not tell me and save me from getting my heart broken?"I asked.

"We couldn't tell you, that was something you had to figure out on your own. Besides if we told you wouldn't have listened."

Again she was right. If anyone had told me I was in love with Emily a year ago, I would have called them crazy and denied it. I would have gone out of my way to prove I wasn't in love with her, just because I always thought it was never a good thing to fall for your best friend.

"You've changed a lot Spencer, I'm not sure who made you want to change but I'm glad you did, I didn't like the person you were. I know we didn't get along then but I still didn't like the cold, closed off person you were."She whispered reaching over and squeezing my hand.

"I'm proud of you Spencer and I love you, you don't hear that enough from me or anyone else, we're all proud of the person you've become, yeah we didn't like how you were after Sam but you changed and that's all that matters now."

A smile tugged at my mouth and turned into a full blown grin. She's never told me she's proud of me and I can't even remember the last time she told me she loved me. I've missed this, us being able to hang out and talk without fighting. We've been fighting ever since I could remember, some times I can't even remember why we started fighting in the first place. I'm happy I have my sister back.

"Spencer, one more thing."She said. "Try to get along with Dad please, Mom hates that you two don't talk and hate each other."

Of course, it's always my fault that we don't get along and that we always fight.

"I try Lissy, I really do but all he does is ignores me or makes some comment about me being gay. He doesnt like that I'm gay and that's fine but I don't understand why, his best friends, or former best friends are gay and he never had a problem with them, so why hate me?"

I can feel the tears start to fill my eyes but I refuse to cry. I've spent too many nights crying over the fact that my own father hates me because of who I love. I put up these walls so no one sees the pain he caused me, I don't want him to know he still has the power to hurt me and to cut me down in seconds.

I used to look up to my father, used to want to be just like him when I was little. Be strong like him, be fearless, driven to work hard and accomplish the things I wanted in life but then I grew up and seen him for who he really is. A man who turns his back on his own daughter because he doesn't accept who I am, a man who cares more about his job then his family.

I learned along time ago that I could never be the person he wanted me to be. I learned that no matter what I do, he'll never accept me and he'll never love me like he used too but that doesn't stop me from trying. Doesn't stop me from trying to be the best for him, doesn't stop me from trying to fix things between us, doesn't stop me from setting myself up to fail with him.

Why do I even try when I know that no matter what I do, things will never change...

**-oOo-**

"Here they come, ready to face Dad?"Melissa asked bumping shoulders with me. "Yes."I said giving her a small smile. If I'm being honest I'm not ready, I'll never be ready to face him.

I watch as my parents walk towards us, hand in hand smiling. When they spot us, my mom smiles brighter and gives us a small wave. My dad on the other hand frowns when his eyes fall on me. Do I really disappoint him that much?

"Relax Spencer, don't let him get to you."Melissa said as our parents got closer. She placed her hands on my tensed shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Mom, Dad how was your trip?"Melissa asked as our parents stopped in front of us. "It was great honey."Mom said hugging the both of us. Dad stepped foward and hugs Melissa then stepped back beside mom. "I missed you baby girl."He said smiling at her. He looks over at me, rolls his eyes and walks pass me.

"I'm sorry Spencer."Mom said linking arms with Melissa and I and heading towards the exit. "Melissa told me you have a new girlfriend, when do I get to meet her?"She asked looking down at me. "I was going to see if you would have dinner with us before we went to Mikey's for the night."

"Sounds good, I can't wait to meet her."She said smiling at me.

Mom didn't always accept me, it took so time but she finally got over me being gay. I'm just glad I have one parent on my side again.

**-oOo-**

I stood over the stove, stiring the noddles around the pot as Mom prepared her home made sauce. It's almost five O'clock and Emily should be here soon. Mom kept asking me about her, hopeing I would give something away that would tell her who I'm dating.

I'm nervous about this dinner. I was hoping it would just be Mom, Melissa, Emily and I but no my Dad wants to join us. I'm worried he'll say something to upset Emily, he likes to make snide comments to anyone I bring home. He called Alex a gold digger when he met her for the first time.

Emily knows how my Dad is but now things are different, she's not just my best friend she's my girlfriend and I don't want him to ruin things for me. I really love Emily, she means everything to me and I'll never forgive my Dad if he upsets her or hurts her.

"Relax Honey, everything will be okay."Mom said hip checking me. She sends me the famous Hastings grin, I try to return the smile but it falls flat on my lips. She frowns at me before pulling me into a hug. "You really care for this girl huh?"She asked resting her chin on top of my head.

"More than you know Mom, she means a lot to me and I don't want Dad to be well himself, he's hurt and pissed off every girl I've brought home. I'm scared he'll hurt her."I whispered into her chest. It's been along time since I've let my guard down around my Mom or hell anyone in my family. I surprised myself by doing so.

"He won't Honey, I promise."

"I hope."

The door bell rings and Mom runs out the kitchen to answer it. I shake my head and turn back to the food on the stove. I drain the spaghetti noodles as I listen to Mom and Emily talk.

"Spencer is in the kitchen cooking, we're having dinner with her girlfriend. Is she good to Spencer?"Mom asked. "Oh yeah she is great to Spencer."Emily said. I can hear the laughter in her voice and I know she's trying not to laugh.

They walk into the kitchen and Emily grins at me. I walk over to them and pull Emily into a hug. Her arms quickly wrap around my waist pulling me into her more. "I missed you."She whispered. "It's only been a few hours Em but I missed you too."I laughed kissing the top of her head.

Mom looks over at us, realization crossing her features. "Oh...Emily is your girl friend?"She asked a small smile playing at her lips. We pull apart and I nod my head as Emily wraps one arm around my waist and cruls into my side, head resting on my shoulder.

"I knew you two would end up together."Mom said smiling at us then turning back to the sauce on the stove. "Did everyone see that I loved Emily?"I asked. "Yes."Dad said walking in to the kitchen. "You always had this loving look in your eyes when you looked at her, your eyes shined bright with love when you talked about her, you were happiest when she was around."

"It's nice to see you agin Emily." "You too Mr. Hastings."Emily said flashing him a smile.

I have to say I'm surprised he's being nice. Maybe things can be fixed between us but I'm going to get my hopes up, no point in setting myself up for disappointmeant.

"Spencer set the table please."Mom said pulling plates and sliverware out.

**-oOo-**

"How is the swim team doing this year Emily."My Dad asked slipping on his glassv of wine. We're half way through dinner and everything seems to going good. Dad hasn't been a dick, Melissa and Mom have been telling Emily stories about me from when I was little.

"Good, we haven't lost a meet yet and we have a meet on monday against the best swim team in state."

"That's good, Spencer how is the Lacrosse team?"Mom asked looking over at me. "Fine, they lost last weeks game."I said. "I think I'm going to quit the team."

"What!?"Dad yelled standing up from the table. "Why Spencer? You love Lacrosse."Melissa asked.

Yeah I love Lacrosse but I can't play for two month, maybe longer and it's just not fun anymore. Its all about winning now and I joined the team to have fun and let anger out.

"The basketball Coach asked me to join the team when my arm heals. I love Lacrosse but I want to try something different."I said. Emily takes my hand under the table and sends me a smile.

"You're not quiting the team."Dad said glaring at me.

"I don't see what the big deal is, you never came to my games anyway."

"It shows you're a quiter."

"Whatever Dad, I'm done with Lacrosse."I said getting up from the table and walking out the house towards the barn.

Of course he wants to jump down my throat in front of Emily. He can't for once be a real Father to me.

"Spence, are you okay?"Emily asked wrapping her arms around me from behind. I relax in her embrace and cover her hands with my own. "I'm okay, I'm sorry for ruining dinner."

"You didn't baby, why don't we pick the girls up and head to Mikey's?"She asked kissing my shoulder. I nod my head and we make our way to her car.

**I was going to post thing a few days ago but I got lazy ;) haha. I hope you enjoyed this update. In most Spemily stories the Hastings don't care if Spencer gay, so I thought i'd make it where one of her parents don't accept her. I did Peter because I think he is an ass. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter I love you guys :) and thank you for reading this one as well.**

**Over the storm- I'm glad you loved the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well. Just want to say I love your stories, haven't really had time to review but I will. I love cute romantic stuff so I try to add it as much as I can, happy you love the fluff.**

**Jamscottroc54- Melissa had to ruin their fun, I want to build a little more tension between the two but don't worry they will get to have their fun soon ;)**

**Craycrayforshay- Thanks for reviewing, glad you loved the fluff and thought the chapter way cute :)**

**Hunnybear108- I love how long your reviews are, always makes my day when you review(I think I've told you that before haha.) hopefully this chapter clears up why Spencer wants to wait. Spencer and Melissa have a better relationship in the story as shown in this chapter. I see Em as a romantic but even if she isn't, I wanted her to do something nice for Spencer. The girls are still with their guys and I will have more of them in the story soon. Alison is coming in n the next chapter. Your idea will also come into play in the next chapter as well.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, if I missed you I'm sorry and I'll get to you in the next chapter. Till next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I feel like it's been forever since I've updated and I'm really sorry for that. I just got over a bad cold, still had to work, and with Thanksgiving, its been crazy around my house. Also the tablet I've been writing on won't stay charged so that makes writing harder but don't worry I just got a netbook off of Amazon, should be here in a week or two and once I get that I will be back to updating both of my stories once a week. Hope this update is worth the wait, if not I'm sorry again.**

**Emily's POV...**

Hanna reached over the center console and turned the raido off. "Hey I was listening to that."Marissa said from beside Aria and Hanna. "I'm tired of listening to screamo."Hanna said. Spencer looked in the back seat at Hanna and let go of my hand long enough to turn the radio back on and turned it down some, to make both girls happy.

We've been in the car from an hour and a half, on our way to Mikey's and Spencer has barely said a word since we left her house.

I don't understand how Peter Hastings could treat his daughter like that. I don't understand how he could be okay with his friends being gay but not Spencer. How could ones parents do that to their child?

Yes I know my Mother did not like that I'm gay at first but she came around when she saw how much Spencer and I care for each other. Why can't Spencer's Father be the same way? Why hurt her and treat her like she is a disappointment?

I wish I could fix things between them, I wish I knew how. I hate seeing Spencer so upset over the way her Father treats her. She just wants her Father's love, is that so bad?

"You got your thinking face on, what's on your mind?"Spencer asked taking her eyes off the road to look over at me. "My thinking face?"

"Yeah, you bite your bottom lip and your eyebrows come together, it's really cute."She said smiling over at me and kissing my hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"Your Dad." She looks over at me, sadness flashed in her eyes before she looked back at the road. "I'm sorry about him, We shouldn't have had dinner with them."She whispered letting go of my hand and placing it on the wheel.

Great now I've upset her.. Good going Emily.

**-oOo-**

We arrived at Mikey's house almost an hour later. House really isn't the right word, mansion is more fitting. The mansion is huge, I've never seen any house, mansion or whatever you want to call it, like it before. It puts the Hastings house to shame. Makes the Hastings look poor.

We are outside of the iron gates, waiting to be buzzed in. I stare in awe at the dark marble mansion. The gates open and Spencer drives up the long brick driveway, parking the car behind a black limo.

"This is where he lives?"Aria asked as we get out the car. Spencer nods and walks over to me. She takes my hand and leads us up to the dark wood door. She knocks a few times before the door opens and out steps Mikey with Lindsey right behind him. "You guys are early."He said pulling Spencer and I into a hug.

Mikey's once black hair is now a bright blue and is cut into a mohawk. "Nice hair."Spencer said running her fingers through Mikey's hair. "Come inside, we were just moving things around the living room for the dance floor."Mikey said pushing Spencer's hand away.

We all make our way into the Mansion, where Lindsey gave all of us a hug and Mikey hugged Hanna, Aria and Marissa as well. "No hot guys?"Mikey asked laughing and walking off into another room. "They are busy working on cars."Aria said following Mikey. "Their lost, are y'all staying the night?"Lindsey asked as we joined Mikey and Aria in the living room.

Everyone turns to Spencer but she just shrugs. "That would be great."I said smiling over at Lindsey. "Show them the rooms Spencer, they can take the three next to yours."Mikey said as He and Lindsey moved the large leather couch to the far wall in the room.

Spencer lead us up the stairs, pointing out pictures of Mikey and his twin brother when they were younger, pictures of her with Lindsey, Mikey and the taller brunette with red bangs known as Ashley. "You and Ashley seem really close, did you two date?"Hanna asked as we walked pass a picture of Ashley and Spencer dancing together.

Spencer looked at Hanna and laughed. "Oh god no! We've been friends since I was born, that would be too weird. Besides we are too alike to date, it would be like dating myself." "There's nothing wrong with dating you."I said kissing Spencer's hand. Spencer smiled and kept walking up the stairs and turned down a long hall way lined with doors on each side. "Hanna you can stay in this room."Spencer said opening a door, revealing a pink room with a king size bed in the middle of the room.

She walked to the next room and opened the door. I took a look around the dark room and Spencer flipped the light on. The red bed spread stood out against the black walls and gave the room a gothic but homey feel to it. "Aria this is your room."

"And this is your's Marissa."Spencer said opening the door to a purple room with a zebra print bed spread and couch. "Sweet."Marissa said running and jumping onto the king size bed. Aria and Hanna join Marissa on the bed as Spencer leads me out of the room and into the next room.

"This is my home away from home."Spencer said laying down on the bed on the far wall. Posters and pictures lined every inch of the walls. Posters of movies, bands and quotes, the pictures are of Spencer's family and friends. I walk around the room, looking at the many pictures and posters. I stop at one of a tall guy with brown hair and his arm wrapped around a half naked Spencer. Arms wrap around my waist and a head lays on my shoulder.

"That's Toby."Spencer said. "Why are you half naked with a tie on and why is he only wearing pants?"I asked. "Strip pong tournament, he was my team mate. That was taken after the last game, we won and Mikey wanted a photo."She said, then leaned down and kissed my neck. "Want to be my team mate tonight?"She asked turning me around and smiling at me. "Whatever you want."

Spencer grabs my hand and pulls me over to the bed, gets on said bed and pulls me down on it. She lays her head on my stomach and laces our fingers together. "Are you okay?"I asked running my free hand through her cruly brown locks. "I'm fine."She said quickly and moving out of my reach. "Come on Spence, your not okay."I said taking her hand in mine. "I'm fine Em, really I am."She whispered staring at our joined hands. "Talk to me please?"I begged.

She brings our hands up and puts our palms flat against each other. "How can something that fits so perfectly together be wrong?"She asked lacing our fingers together. Our hands did fit prefectly together, like they were made to be joined. Never had holding someone's hand felt so right.

"How can love in any shape or form be wrong? How is what our hearts feel is wrong?"She asked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she stared at our hands.

"It's not wrong Spencer, this"I said holding our hands up and resting our foreheads together. "Us isn't wrong, No matter what anyone says, we're not wrong."

"I love you."She said pressing her lips to mine in a quick kiss. "I love you too Baby."

Spencer's hands cup the sides of my face and brings my lips to hers again. She holds her against mine for a few seconds before they start to move with mine.

"Okay guys get changed, party starts in 30."Lindsey said walking into the room, just as our kiss started to get heated. "You suck Linds."Spencer said as I broke the kiss and got off the bed.

**-oOo-**

In less than an hour, Mikey's Mansion was full of people. Some of the people I've seen at school, others I've never seen before. Everyone seemed to know Spencer and were coming up to us, just to say hi or ask Spencer to dance but she never left my side unless it was to get drinks.

"Four Rum and Cokes, Whiskey Sour, Gin and Tonic and a Mojito."Spencer said walking over to the table with Toby right behind her, helping her carry the drinks. They set the drinks on the table and sat down. "Guys this is Toby, Toby this is my girlfriend Emily."Spencer said leaning over and kissing my cheek. "And this is Marissa, Aria and Hanna, my best friends."She said pointing them out. "It's nice to meet you all."He said in a deep voice, giving us all a small smile.

"Wanna dance Toby?"Lindsey asked standing up from the table. Toby looked up at her and shook his head no. "Maybe in a little while Linds."He said sweetly giving her a very charming smile. "Spencer, wanna dance?"Lindsey asked turning to Spencer. Spencer stood and held her hand out for Lindsey to take. "I'll be back love."She said leaning down and kissing the top of my head before Lindsey pulled her to the dance floor.

"Don't hurt her okay? She means a lot to me and I don't want to see her get hurt again."Toby said staring after Spencer and Lindsey. What the hell is with Mikey and Toby, people who don't know me thinking I'm going to hurt Spencer? Why would I hurt someone I love? "Can I ask you two something?"Aria asked looking at Toby and Mikey. Both guys nod and pick up their drinks.

"If y'all are so important to Spencer then why did we only meet y'all a week ago?"She said staring them both down. "And where the hell do you get off telling Emily not to hurt Spencer? You don't even know Emily."Hanna snapped.

"When Spencer started dating Sam, we told her that she was going to get hurt. We knew what Sam was like and we tried to keep Spencer away from her, When she didn't listen Ashley told her that we weren't going to stand around and watch Sam tear her down and break her into nothing. Spencer left without a word, came back after Sam broke up with her, she forgave us and things went back to the way they were before, then Alex came along. We didn't trust her."Mikey said.

"With good reason."Toby said taking a sip from his glass. "Anyways, once again we tried to keep Spencer from getting hurt and once again she didn't listen, we made her choose us or Alex. You know who she chose, She didn't want to have to choose between us and you guys so she made it to where she never had to. She still came around but only to see Jo and Maddy."Mikey paused, he looked pained and ashamed. "We pushed her away when she needed us and we're not going to do that again, we don't want to see her get hurt again. There used to be so much pain in her eyes, even when she thought she was happy with Alex, there was still pain in them but with you Emily, there is no pain in them. She's happy truly happy."He finished, with tears in his eyes.

"And that's all we want for her."Toby said putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you about it."Aria whispered.

They really cared about her, they loved her like a sister and no matter what they went through, Spencer and them always made up they were always looking out for each other even when they weren't talking. I understand why Spencer didn't want to have to choose between us, they were true friends to her, they were family. And Spencer, she deserved to have friends like that, she deserved people who really cared for her.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter and thank you for reading this one as well :) I know I said Alison would come into the story in this chapter but I wanted to get something out to you guys, for making you wait so long. She will be coming into the story in the next chapter I promise. I really hope I haven't lost any readers because of the long wait, you guys mean the world to me and I hated not being able to update. Thank you guys again, let me know what you think :)**

**Hunnybear108- Glad you thought the chapter was awesome :) I know Mr. Hastings sucks haha, you never know he might change maybe Emily can help them get closer. I know you were looking forward to Alison coming in but I swear she will next chapter, sorry to keep you waiting on that. You can never say awesome too much :) You know I love your reviews almost as much as you love my story :) Thank you for being awesome (now I've said awesome too much (; ).**

**Sara- Hope you didn't mind the wait and happy you liked the chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Jamscottroc54- Who really likes Mr. Hastings? haha, Emily is used to the way he acts and of course she is going to be polite, that is just who she is :) happy you loved the chapter, means a lot that you review all the time. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. Really sorry about the wait on this, will be getting back on track with updating soon.**

**Jrzygurl89- Thank you for review, it means a lot that you not only reviewed but you love my story as well. I look forward to hearing (or reading haha) what you think about this chapter. **

**As always thanks again guys, until next time :) have a good week and I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. I just want to say I am Thankful for all you amazing readers and reviewers, you guys are truly amazing :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Emily's POV...**

I watched as another girl hit on Spencer and tried to drag her to the dance floor. "Slap a Ho."Marissa said handing me a drink. "What?"I asked turning to look at her. She nods her head towards Spencer and the girl hitting on her across the room. "Slap a Ho, show her and everyone else that Spencer is yours. Go over there and mark Spencer as yours Emily."Marissa said taking the drink she just handed me and pushing me towards Spencer.

"Don't start a fight."Mikey said falling in step with me. "I'm not, just going to ask Spencer to dance."I reply. Mikey nods and walks over to Lindsey, Aria and Hanna. They watch as I cross the room and stopped in front of Spencer and the girl that kept trying to get her to dance. I grab a fist full of Spencer's shirt and pull her into a kiss.

After her shock wore off, Spencer grab a hold of my hair and pulled me closer to her, kissing me hard. Her teeth graze my lower lip before sucking it in between her teeth and nipping at it. I moan out as her hands move from my hair, down my back and cup my ass. I feel her smirk against my lips at my moan.

I'll never get tired of the feel of her soft, full lips on mine. I'll never get tired of the way her lips always seem to taste of cherrys. I'll never get tired of how one simple kiss from her sends my heart racing and takes my breath away. I'll never get tired of Spencer's kiss and I'll never kiss any one else.

In that moment, the moment her lips touched mine in that kiss, I knew that I never wanted to kiss another set of lips. I knew that Spencer was the only one I ever wanted to kiss again. The way her lips feel on mine, turns my world upside down in the best way possible. Her lips set fire to my lips, to my body and to my heart in a way I've never felt before.

Have you ever kissed someone and just knew that you never wanted to kiss any other lips but theirs? If you have then you know what I'm feeling. You know that no matter what happens in your life, you'd be happy as long as you got to kiss those lips. You know that no ones lips could compare to that person's.

Spencer pulls away, both of us panting for air foreheads pressed together and staring into each others eyes. "Later Jenna, I'm gonna go dance."Spencer said turning to look over at the girl I now know is Jenna. Jenna rolls her eyes at us and watched us walk towards the dance floor. "You never change Hastings."Jenna said from behind us.

Spencer stopped walking at Jenna's words and turned around. "What did you say?"Spencer asked stepping back in front of Jenna. "You haven't changed, you were standing here telling me you couldn't dance because you have a girlfriend but then you make out with some random whore."Jenna said. I can feel the rage coming off of Spencer as she stepped into Jenna's face.

By now everyone in the room has stopped what they were doing and are looking at us, watching our every move. Toby and Mikey are at our side within a few seconds trying to push Spencer and Jenna away from each other. Spencer pushes them away and grabs Jenna by the arm. Jenna's eyes go wide and she trys to push Spencer away.

"Don't you ever call my girlfriend a whore again."Spencer snapped. "Whatever."Jenna said as Toby pulled Spencer away. Toby put Spencer over his shoulder and carried her out the back door to the pool deck.

"Put me down Toby."Spencer said once we made it outside. "I really wish you wouldn't start fights with my sister Spencer."Toby said looking back inside at Jenna. "I'm sorry."Spencer said looking down at the ground. I walk over to Spencer and talk her hand in mine. She gives me a smile and kisses my hand.

"Strip pong time."Mikey said coming over and putting a black tie around Spencer's neck. He then turns and puts a purple tie around my neck. "What's this for?"I asked. "Spencer wears a tie every time she plays, it's like a good luck charm."Lindsey said fixing the tie around my neck. "Mikey you suck at putting ties on."Lindsey laughed fixing Spencer's as well.

"Who are we playing?"Spencer asked taking my hand and leading me to the beer pong table where 12 cups are set up on both sides of the table, with paper taped on them. "Do you know how to play beer pong?"Mikey asked me. I nod my head yes and he hands me two pong balls. "You're playing Alison and her brother Jason."

Just then a beautiful girl with long blonde wavy hair and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen and a taller boy with ash blonde hair and dark green eyes, walked out the back door, with half the party following them. "Ready to lose Hastings?"The blonde girl asked smirking at Spencer. Spencer rolled her eyes. "Alison when have you ever beat me at Strip pong?"Spencer asked and smirked when Alison's smirk fell from her lips.

"You've never played me Spencer and you never play without Toby, I think you're gonna lose this time."Jason said walking over to their side of the table and slaping down a hundred dollars. "Enough talk let's play."Spencer said placing money on the table as well then turned to me.

"Maybe you should play with Toby or Hanna, I'm not good at this."I whispered to her. She smiled at me and took my face in her hands. "Don't worry about winning, just have fun Em either way I win."She whispered kissing my 5forehead. "How?"

She grinned at me and kissed me. "It's strip pong baby, I get to see you shed your clothes I don't know about you but that's a win to me." "Prev."I laughed pushing her away from me.

"Alright now that everyone is ready let's go over the rules, Each cup has a piece of paper taped to it with a piece of clothing written on it, some have the same clothing item as another cup because there are two of you on each team. If you make a shot the other team must either drink the beer or take off said piece of clothing, if the clothing is removed the beer is still in play. First team to drink all the beers on their side or strip all clothing loses."Mikey said handing Jason two pong balls. "Hastings and Fields you're up first."

"Go head."Spencer nodded to me, giving me a smile. I step up in front of the table, raise the hand that's holding one of the balls and toss it to the other side. The balls circles the rim of one cup before falling away from the cup. Told her I sucked at beer pong, we're so going to smirks and steps forward, she tosses the ball and it easily lands in a cup.

Mikey comes forward and picks up the cup the ball landed in. "Remove your shirt or drink the beer."He said turning towards me and Spencer. "Your choice."Spencer said eyeing my shirt and biting her lip. I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it over my head then toss it over to Aria. The people around us cheer and some of the guys gave cat calls.

"Nice abs."Alison said her eyes roaming my body. Spencer's arms wrap around my waist from behind and pulls me into her. "She's mine Alison, I know you like to steal peoples girlfriends but you can't have Em."Spencer said. "Please I'm not the one who stole Alex, your shot Hastings."Alison said venom lacing her words.

What does she mean by that? Did Spencer really take Alex away from Alison?

Spencer let go of me and took the ball out of my hand. She shot the ball over my shoulder and it lands in the last cup on their side. "Shoes or beer." Jason kicks his shoes off and picks up a ball. He turns his back to the table and throws the ball over his head. The ball flys through the air and lands in a cup in front of us splashing us with beer. "Ass."

Mikey steps up to the table and picks up the cup. "Pants or beer." "Pants...Pants."The guys and a few girls around us chanted. "Don't be a pussy Spencer."Hanna laughed. Spencer kicks her shoes off and unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down her legs and off. The crowd gets louder at Spencer standing there in a white tank top, black vest over it, black tie and green boxer. She really dose look sexy.

"Always one to strip in front of people with no shame."Lindsey said taking Spencer's pants and helping her get her shoes back on. "I have a great body and I happen to like showing it off."Spencer was right she does have a nice body and it would be a crime not to show to off. "Slut."Alison coughed out. "You can do it Em, I know you can."Spencer said handing me a ball.

I take a deep breath and aim for the center cup. I close my eyes and toss the ball into the air. "Shirt or beer." "You did it."Spencer said wrapping her arms around me and kissing my cheek. Alison rolled her eyes at me and downed the beer.

After going back and forth for awhile, we're down to three cups on both sides and have lost most of our clothes. Alison is down to her bra and underwear, Jason is down to his boxer and t-shirt. Spencer has her vest, tie and boxer left and I'm down to my skirt and bra.

"Make this and we'll be closer to winning."Spencer said giving me that smile I fell in love with. "Come on Emily, you can do it."Hanna and Aria cheered causing everyone else around us to cheer. I drop the ball in the cup of water to wash it off before throwing it to the other side of the table. After the first shot I made, I have gotten better at it. I've only missed two shots after that first one. The crowd goes wild when the ball lands in a cup.

Alison picks up the cup and downs the beer, then throws the cup to the side. She seems mad that she's losing. "Good job baby."Spencer said kissing my hand. "It's not over yet Hastings."Jason snapped taking the ball out of Alison's hand and throwing it towards us. The ball hits the lip of one cup and bounces off. "It is if you keep missing Ass."Marissa laughed from beside us.

Spencer picks the ball off the ground and bounces it off the table and into one of the last two cups. "Dammit!"Alison yelled punching her brother in the arm. Looks like we're gonna win this one. I look over at Spencer and I can't help but smile. She has this cute amused look on her face and a smug smile, she's trying to keep from laughing at Alison and Jason.

She's happy, she's smiling, she's laughing, she's having fun and I've realized I haven't seen her really laughing, really smiling and really having fun in a long time. When Sam broke Spencer's heart she took a piece of her, she never really got back. She was a shell of herself, always pretending to be happy. Now I see why Mikey and Toby told me not to hurt her. They knew she hasn't been happy for along time and it pained them to see her that way.

She's happy because of me. For whatever reason I make her happy, I bring that breathtaking smile to her lip, I make her beautiful brown eyes shine with laughter. Just seeing her happy and knowing I'm the cause of it, makes me happy.

"It's your turn Baby."Spencer said bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up at her then to the table. Alison manged to make the ball into a cup and Spencer had drank the beer, not wanting to lose anymore clothes. Spencer steps in front of me and takes my face in her hands, much like she did eariler.

"You got this Fields."She smiled and pressed her lips to mine. Her soft lips taste of warm beer and a hint of cherry. My tounge darts out and runs over her bottom lip. I grip her black tie and use it to pull her closer to me and her hands find my hips. My tounge explores her mouth before our tounges start a battle with one another.

"Lets go Spencer, you can be a slut some other time."Alison said causing Spencer and I to pull apart. "In a hurry to lose?" "Fuck you."Alison said glaring at us. She really doesn't like losing and does not like Spencer. "Get on with the game."Someone in the crowd yelled. Spencer gave everyone the middle finger and pulled me into another kiss, taking my breath away.

"End this so we can go dance."Spencer said pulling away and placing a ball in my hand. I step up to the table once more and stare down at the last cup. Heres hoping I make this shot. I bounce the ball of the table, like Spencer did and watch as it bounces a few times before it hits the rim of the cup and rolls in the cup.

A smile breaks out on my face as I watch Alison grab the cup of beer and throw it on her brother. I take the two hundred dollars off the table and turn to Spencer. I grab her tie and pull her towards me. I take the money and slip it into her boxers and bring her in for a kiss. "I just want to say, I'm gay and I thought y'alls kiss was hot as hell."Mikey said throwing his arms around us. "Great game guys, I've never seen Alison so mad."Toby said with a smile on his face. "Okay picture time before you two get dressed."Lindsey said pulling Mikey and Toby away from us.

Spencer's arm comes around my waist, pulling me to her side as Aria snaps a photo of us with a camera. "One more."She said turning Spencer and I till we're facing each other. "Cup her face Spencer, and move in like you're about to kiss her then hold still."Aria ordered. Spencer did as she was hold and stared into my eyes, a smile on her prefect lips. "I love you."She whispered as the picture was taken. "And I love you."

We get dressed quickly and Spencer joins Hanna, Marissa and Aria by the bar, joking and laughing with them. As I make my way over to them Alison steps in my way. "Spencer's not who you think she is, She's a lair and a cheater and it's only a matter of time before she cheats on you too."

"You don't even know Spencer Alison."

"I know her better than you Emily, I'm looking out for you leave her before she breaks you. Theres a reason no one ever stays with her and if you stay you'll find out the hard way why."Alison said walking off.

Is what she said true?Has Spencer cheated on Alex and maybe Sam?Is everything I know about her wrong?No! She's lying, she has to be, Spencer would never lie to me, never cheat on anyone, she would never do anything to hurt anyone else, she's always trying to save people pain.

Spencer comes over to me, looking worried. "Everything okay Em?What did Alison want?"She asked taking my hands in hers. "Have you ever cheated on anyone?"I asked before I could stop myself. By the look on Spencer's face I know I hurt her by asking. I wish I could take it back but it's too late.

"How could you ask me that?You know I haven't, You know me Emily you know I wouldn't do that to someone. I can't believe you think I have."She said hurt lining every word. Her eyes tear up and she lets go of my hands before walking away and up to the second floor. I go to follow her but I'm stopped by Lindsey.

"It's best to let her cool off. What happened?"She asked a worried look on her face. "I screwed up, Alison said that Spen-" "Wait Alison said? You can't listen to anything she says about Spencer. Alison and Alex were sleeping together when Spencer met Alex, Alex wanted more from Alison but she only wanted to sleep with Alex, Alex stopped seeing Alison to date Spencer and Alison has been trying to get back at Spencer ever since. Alison loved Alex but was too scared to take the next step with her. She just wants to hurt Spencer."She said cutting me off.

Now I feel even worse, how could I be so stupid? I know who Spencer is, I know she wouldn't cheat on me or anyone else. So why did I ask if she has? I hope she isn't too mad at me and I can fix things.

**Toby's POV...**

I watched as Emily downed drink after drink and dance with random people. She's stayed away from her friends since her fight with Spencer. I'm not sure what they were fighting about but Spencer seemed really upset and it had something to do with Alison.

I walk over to the bar Emily is sitting in front of. She has her head in her hands and her shoulders shake a few seconds. "Are you okay?"I asked placing my hand on her shoulder. I've only known her for a few hours but I feel the need to protect her like I would Spencer. Maybe it's because she's with Spencer.

She looks up at me with red puffy eyes and shakes her head no. "I hurt Spence."She whispered picking up the shot glass in front of her and downing the shot. "Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore and should go lay down. Fix things with Spencer in the morning, she loves you she'll forgive you."

"Let her drink away her pain Toby, leave her alone."Alison said leaning on the bar beside Emily. Emily looks over at her and takes Alison's hand. "Emily this will only hurt Spencer more."I called after them as they walked away.

This is not good. If Spencer finds out they were dancing she'll flip. Alison is known to start fights between couples then get one of them to sleep with her. She likes to cause problems and she loves having something over someone.

Alison is cold and heartless, I should know I dated her for a year. She used me till I got tired of it and left her. It hurt her ego that someone else broke things off with her and she wasn't the one doing the heartbreaking.

Once again I watched a drunk Emily dance with someone other than her girlfriend. By now the need to protect her was gone and was replaced by the need to protect Spencer. Alison had Emily right where she wanted her, drunk and not thinking straight. The prefect time for her to get Emily to do whatever she wanted and whatever she wanted meant hurting Spencer.

Emily stumbled away from Alison and to the stairs. Alison followed her and grab her arm stopping her from going up the stairs. Emily gave her a drunken smile and turns fully towards her. Alison cups Emily's face and pulls her in for kiss. Emily pulls away and walks up the stairs.

Alison walks this way and I grab her by the arm. "What the hell are you doing?Leave Spencer and Emily alone." "Emily wont even remember the kiss in the morning and this is just step one of breaking Emily and Spencer up."She said walking off.

**Hello everyone, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this last chapter. After this week updates will get back on track, I got my netbook today so now I can write more. Thanks for reading this chapter :) The idea of Toby and Alison dating goes to Hunnybear108, so a big thanks to Hunnybear :).Let me know what you think.**

**Jrzygurl89-Glad you enjoyed the chapter I aim to please :) Spencer did not deserve the things that happened to her but she's stronger for it. Mikey and Toby will be standing up for Spencer alot, she's like the little sister they never you for your review.**

**xxx-over-the-storm-xxx-I love that you think my story is amazing, I think you're a great writer and it means alot that you truly love my story :) Every review makes me smile and is important to me, y'all take the time to let me know what you think of my story so it's only right that I take the time to thank y'all. **

**Jamscottroc54-Don't die!Haha ;) I loved your review, it made me laugh and smile :) I'm not sure I can make Spencer and Em any cuter but I can try. Seems like someone is always ruining their moments but don't worry they'll have their fun soon ;) Aria and Hanna will always be there to set any straight if they mess with Em. Mikey felt bad about not being there when Spencer needed him and he is a big softie. Happy you loved the chapter, hope you like this one as well.**

**Hunnybear108-Hope school gets better for you. Who wouldn't want Mikey's house?Haha.I would love to be Spencer too so yes you are right :) I love making Emily sweet, and I love having her comfort Spencer. We will see again real soon so we'll see if he gets any better. Alison has come! And I hope you liked how she came in. Thank you for the review, you know I love them :).**

**TaylorAdams-Thank you for the review Taylor :) I'm happy you like the story so far. There will be a love scene soon, so don't worry ;)**

**Thank you again for reading guys, untill next time :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Spencer's POV...**

The sun shined through the window, casting a bright light over the bed. "Cover up the window."Lindsey groaned pulling the blanket over her head. Wait Lindsey? Why am I in her room?

I sit up in the bed and look down at the blanket covered lindsey. "Linds, why am I in here?"I asked. I can't remember much from last night. I do remember beating Alison and Jason in strip pong and then everything else is blank.

"You and Emily had a fight, you went upstairs and when I came to bed, you were passed out on the bed with a empty bottle of Jack in your hands. By the way that was my Jack and I was saving it."She answered pulling the blanket off her face and looking up at me. "I have to go find Emily."I said getting out the bed and running out the room and down the hall to my room. Everything came rushing back to me, I remember the fight, the look of hurt on Emily's face as I walked away, the way my anger rised and my heart cracked a little at Emily's lack of faith in me.

I can't believe I just walked away from her. Our first fight and I walked away like it didn't matter. I am such a horrible girlfriend. Who just walks away from their first fight with their girlfriend?

I open the door to my room and see Emily sleeping on the bed, hugging a pillow to her chest. Even in the dark room, I can still see the dried tears on her cheek. How could I do that to her? How could I hurt someone with such a beautiful heart.

I know she hurt me by believing Alison but i shouldn't have walked away from her. I have stayed, should have worked things, made things right not have her go to sleep crying. I've never felt such heartache for hurting someone. Her tears were my fault, I caused her pain and I dont know how I can face her. How I can look into her beautiful eyes, knowing I hurt her. I never meant to hurt or upset my Emily in any way.

I move to step into the room but a hand on my shoulder stops me. "Let her sleep, she drank alot last night. You can talk to her when she gets up."Mikey whispered motioning for me to follow him down the hall. We talked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Mikey took two cups from the dish washer and filled them with coffee.

"Want to tell me what you two were fighting about?"He asked handing me one of the coffee cups. I bring the cup up to my lips and take a small sip. Nothing is better than a cup of black coffee after a night of drinking. "Ali told her I cheated on Alex and Emily asked me about it. How could she think I would do that?She knows me, she knows I'd never hurt anyone like that, why believe Ali?"

"You know how Alison is, she can make anyone believe anything, She knows how to play people."He said taking a seat next to me at the island that sits in the middle of the kitchen. "She loves you Spencey, you can see it when she looks at you, when her eyes meet yours, when you take her hand or kiss her, her eyes light up and shine with love, a love I've never seen in someone's eyes before. I havent known her very long but anyone can tell she has never loved anyone as much as she loves you. Tell her you love her and that you're sorry, she'll forgive you and you two will be okay again."He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a side hug.

Mikey always knows what to say to make someone feel better. He always knows the right things to say, we're alike in that way. I always ran to Mikey when I have a problem and he would always be there to help me. He is the ideal best friend and someone I don't want to to lose again.

"Coffee, I need coffee."Hanna moaned coming into the room and throwing herself down next to me. Hanna, always one to ruin some kind of moment but got to love her, I guess. I get up and pour her a cup of coffee and set it in fron of her. She takes a sip and then inhales deeply. "Okay now, why were you being an ass to Em last night?"She asked her eyes staring into mine.

"I wasn't being an ass, was I?"

"Yes you were, don't ever walk away from a fight. Emily has been given crap about not hurting you and I think it's time for you to get shit about not hurting Emily."She said. "Spencer, I love you to death, you're one of best friends someone I always come to but I swear to God if you hurt Emily again, in any way I will make your life hell and don't think I won't Hastings."

Okay this Hanna is scary, never had I seen her be so protective of someone. "I won't hurt her I promise." "And I promise not to ever listen to something someone says about you again."Comes from behind us.

All three of us turn to see Emily standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing an over sized t-shirt. I stand quickly and move in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for getting mad, I'm sorry for walking away from you, I'm sorry for hurting you Em. I love you and I never meant to hurt you or make you cry."I whispered taking one of her hands in mine.

Her brown orbs meet mine and I see the love that Mikey was talking about. Even when she's hurt and upset the love she has for me shines so bright. I feel as if I don't deserve her love. "I shouldn't have listened to her Spence. You were right, I know who you are and I know you wouldn't have cheated on anyone. I'm so sorry."She said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug. My arms go around her waist without a thought and I rest my head on hers.

"I love you too."She whispered kissing my neck. "Of course you do, what's not to love? I'm amazing and hot."I laughed and she pushed me away. "And SO full of yourself."She said rolling her eyes at me. She takes my hand and leads me back over to the island.

She takes a seat next to Mikey and I go make her a cup of coffee. Aria and Marissa come into the kitchen as I hand Emily her coffee and sit next to her. Marissa walks over to us and throws her arms around our shoulders. "Mom and Dad done fighting?"She asked grinning at us. "Your kids don't like to see y'all fight."She laughed moving to sit across from us.

Emily turns to me and smiles. "I didn't know we had kids. Did you?" "Someone has to keep them out of trouble and I guess that's us."I shrugged. "You two are horrible parents then. Toby and I had to carry these two to bed last night."Mikey said point to Hanna and Marissa. Of course it was them two, they always drink to much and Emily and I are the ones who have to take care of them.

"We played like 5 drinking games last night, we out drank Jason and his friend Ian. It was so much fun, Mikey man you throw the best parties."Marissa said raising her hand for a high five.. Mikey grins and slaps her hand with his own and stand ups.

"Lets go watch a movie while we wait for Toby to get up and fix breakast."Mikey said leaving the kitchen with Hanna, Aria and Marissa following him. Toby needs to get up soon, I'm hungry as hell and he makes the best waffles.

"I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?"Emily asked getting off the stool and swaying her hips when she walked to the door. She throws me a flirty smile and walks out the room pulling her shirt over her head. My eyes close and I bite down on my lip as images of Emily naked under the water fall of the shower fill my head.

Am I just going to sit here and daydream about it or am I going to get a look at the real thing? Yeah I think I'm going to join Emily in the shower, who wouldn't right?

I get off the stool I'm sitting on and race up the stairs and to my bedroom, where I can hear the shower running. I slow down to a walk as I enter the bathroom that is joined with my room. Emily stands in the middle of the bathroom, only wearing her hot pink boy shorts.

"Took you long enough Spence."She purred with a smile, walking towards me. She stops in front of me and starts to unbutton the jeans I fell asleep in. She looks at me with her beautiful brown eye that are a shade darker than normal. "Em."I start to say but i'm cut off by her lips. Hell, what I was going to say can wait, It's hard to think with an almost naked Emily kissing me.

My hands grip her hips and I pull her into me as we kiss. The kiss is slow but filled with so much love and passion. Emily removes her hands from my jeans and starts to pull my shirt up. We pull apart to get my shirt off but it gets stuck on my cast. Dammit, I forgot I have to wear a plastic bag over it to keep it from getting wet. Fuck it, I'll just go to Wren to get a new one put on. I finally get my shirt off my cast and finish pulling it over my head.

After making out for awhile, Emily and I are both naked and are memorizing each others bodies. Our hands roam over warm flesh, our teeth nip at soft skin, our lips brush each others as we explore the others body.

Emily is beyond beautiful, everything about her is perfect. The way her brown locks frame her face and shoulders is perfect, the way her eyes light up when she smiles is perfect, the freckle on the lower part of her hip is beyond cute and perfect.

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the shower and sllides the glass door behind us. I step under the spray of the water and pull Emily under it with me. "Has anyone told you that you're beautiful Spence?"She asked cupping my cheek. "I'm the sweet talker Em."

"Doesn't matter, you're beautifu Spencer and you deserve to be told every day. I promise to remind you every day how beautiful you are."She whispered running her fingers through my wet hair.

Do you see why I love her? How could you not love someone like her?

"I love you Emily Fields."I whispered kissing her then turning to grab the shampoo from the shelf in the shower. I move her out the way of the water and pour some shampoo into my hand. I start to massage the shampoo into her scalp. She tilts her head back, her eyes slide close and she lets out a soft moan as I work the shampoo through her hair.

"Time to rinse it out."I said softly stepping back under the spray of water, bringing Emily back with me. Once all the shampoo is out of her hair, I reach for the conditioner but Emily stops me. "I asked you to take a shower with me, so I could take care of you not the other way around."

"I love taking care of you Em, makes me feel needed."I said. And it did make me feel needed, I sometimes feel like I'm not needed and everyone at some point in their life want to feel needed. "You are needed Baby, I need you not just to take care of me but to get through the day, I need your smile, your touch, your kiss and your love."

I grin at the girl who I'm madly in love with, the girl who can read my mind and know what I'm thinkin and feeling, the girl who knows me better than anyone else in the world, the girl I've decided to spend the rest of my life making happy. "Have I told you I love you?"I asked with a smile. She give a soft laugh and nods her head yes. "Well I'm going to say it again, I love you, I lovee you with every bit of my heart."I whispered against her lips. "And I love you more." "Not possible."

**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter I would have had it up sooner but I was being lazy. :) I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, you guys are amazing (I know I say amazing alot but thats my favorite word) I will have another chapter out after Christmas. I just want to say that Alison might have kissed Emily but she did not kiss her back, so she did not cheat on Spencer, I know some of you were worried about that and worried about Spencer getting hurt. **

**Over-the-storm- Everyone seemed to love and hate the chapter, no one seemed to like Alison every much. Spencer and Emily will always be okay, they will have fights but they will make it through because they love each other. I really do think you're a great writer. Thank you for taking the time to review. Have a Merry Christmas.**

**Jrzygurl89- I hate the drama too but every story has to have some drama in it. Spencer will be happy and she will stay happy but first a few things have to happen before then. I'm sorry you didn't really like the chapter I hope this one kind of makes up for it. Thank you for letting me know how you feel about the chapter and Merry Christmas**

**Brzg-Happy you loved the chapter :). Alison is always causing some trouble for someone and this time is no different. Happy you liked the game, I wasn't sure it was very good but I'm glad you thought it was. Next chapter should be up late next week, I already got half of it done. Thank you for the review :) Merry Christmas.**

**Craycrayforshay- Glad you liked the strip pong, wasn''t very sure about it. I always try to put in cute moments because I love the fluff. Ali might not have ruined them yet ;) just have to wait and see what happens. No matter what happens Spencer will heal, she always does. Thanks for the review. Merry Christmas.**

**Jamscottroc54- I thought about having Emily "slap a ho" but not this time. Gotta love how they can't get enough of each other right? I see Alison as a bitch, whos gonna do anything to make someones life hell if they messed with her in anyway. Spencer hurt Alison but stealing Alex away even though it was her own fault. Maybe Spencer will be the one to "slap a ho" Haha. And you are right this is only the begining of what Alison will do. Happy you loved the chapter it means alot that you you for reviewing. Merry Christmas.**

**Valerie2100- Favorite chapter? Most people hated it because of Ali but hey at least it was someones favorite :) Alison could like Emily or she could just be out for revenge, only time will tell ;) Thank you for reviewing. Merry Chrisstmas :)**

**Hunnybear108- You are welcome, it was your idea and I wanted people to know that. Glad you think the chapter was Awesome. Spencer might find out and she might not, it all depends on if Toby is going to tell her or not, Em doesn'tremember the kiss, she was too drunk. Mikey loves having pictures of every moment, so there will be alot of picture taking when he is around. Of course Ali had to ruin the moment, she wouldn't be herself if she didn't. Glad school is getting better, I love basketball, even though I'm not very good at it ;) too short haha :) Merry Christmas to you and your family too :) thanks for reviewing hunnybear.**

**Thank you again everyone :) Merry Christmas to all or Happy Hoildays. Untill next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Emily's pov...**

"Wait, you two were in the shower together, naked and Spencer didn't make a move?"Lindsey asked as we sat around Mikey's kitchen eatting breakfast, that Toby cooked. I have to say Toby is a great cook. "Why is it a surprise that I didn't make a move?"Spencer asked stealing some bacon off my plate. "Hey get your own."

"Because you're you and you can't resist a naked girl."Mikey said. "You guys are asses."Aria said throwing her arm around Spencer. "It's okay Spencey, I know why you didn't make a move on Em."She said kissing Spencer's cheek. "And why is that Aria?"Mikey asked.

"Because Spencer is not the same person she was two years ago."Hanna answered for Aria. Hanna may pick on Spencer all the time but she feels that she is the only one who can do it and she won't let anyone mess with Spencer about her past. "For friends y'all are jerks to Spencer."Marissa said glaring at Mikey and Lindsey.

"She knows we're just messing with her, right Spencey?"Lindsey asked looking at Spencer. Spencer nods and takes more of my bacon. Really can't the girl just get up and get more, instead of stealing mine? "You're lucky I love you Spence."I said taking the bacon out of her hand. "I'm lovable."She shrugged leaning over and kissing my cheek.

My phone starts ringing and Spencer hands it to me. I look at the caller ID to see my Mom's name flashing on the screen. Great, fun is over time to go home... "Hello." "Emily, it's time to come home, your Dad wants to spend some time with you, you can see Hanna tomorrow at school."Mom said on the other end of the line. "We just sat down to eat, I'll be home as soon as we're done." "Okay sweety, don't take to long your Dad is looking forward to spending time with you before he has to go back."She said then hung up.

I forgot that my Dad would have to go back to Texas sooner or later, I was praying for later. I've been so wrapped up in spending time with Spencer, I haven't spent much time with my Dad. I feel like the worst daughter in the world, I should have been spending time with him, I'll get to see Spencer everyday but I only get to see Dad every few months, sometimes longer than that.

"We have to go."I said looking over at Spencer, who is watching me with a worried expression. "Everything okay?"She asked, her voice low and her melted chocolate orbs gaze into my eyes. "Yes, Dad wants to spend sometime together before he has to leave for Texas."I said standing up from the stool I was sitting on. "Okay that's fine, you need to spend some time with him."She said standing up as well. Aria, Hanna and Marissa doing the same.

"Don't worry about the plates we'll get it."Mikey said leading us to the front door. "Y'all have to come to another party soon and bring your boy toys with you. Y'all be safe and keep Spencer in line."Mikey said giving each of us a hug. "I'll bring my boy toy as long as you don't try to steal him away."Hanna laughed. "Don't worry Hanna, he might think your boy toy is cute but he's not Mikey's type, the football player is more Mikey's kind of man."Lindsey said pulling Marissa into a quick hug. "He's my football player, get your own or better yet he has a gay brother and I will bring him next time."Marissa said getting a squeal out of Mikey. That's the first time since we met that he's sounded gay.

"Don't pee yourself Mikey, he might not even like you."Tody said moving up to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a tight hug. "Stay away from Alison."He whispered then pulled out of the hug. Why is he telling me to stay away from Alison?

Everyone said goodbye and as we were walking out the door, Mikey grabs my hand. "Here for you and Spencey, you can show this to your kids one day."He said handing me two copies of the picture he took of Spencer and I last night. "Thanks Mikey."I said giving him another hug then running to catch up with Spencer.

"Hey Spencey leaving already? Thought we could hang out since you're girlfriend free now."A girl with Golden blonde hair and dark brown eyes said stepping in Spencer's way and keeping her from getting to her car. "You know her?"Hanna asked turning to glare at the girl in front of Spencer.

"Good question, you know her? and Hanna, Spencer and I know each other in the most intamint way"The girl said keeping a smile on her face. Who the hell is this girl? "Uh yeah Kate, Hanna is one of my best friends and I have a girlfriend."Spencer said slowly moving Hanna away from Kate.

"You slept with her Spencer? Really? After everything she's done to me?"Hanna yelled pushing Spencer away from her. "More than once."Kate said then walked passed us and into the house. "Hanna, I didn't know that she was your Kate."

"Maybe if you wouldn't fuck every girl who breathes." "Whoa Hanna, thats too far no one knew what your step-sister looked like."Aria said as Spencer hung her head and studyed her shoes. "I'm sorry."Spencer whispered. "Don't talk to me."Hanna said pushing pass Spencer and getting in the car.

I walk over to Spencer and lift her chin up. "I didn't know."She said, her voice filled with pain and shame. "She knows that, she's just upset and didn't mean what she said."I said interwining our hands together. "She's right." "No she's not and don't think for one second she is, come on Baby I have to get home."

**-oOo-**

Spencer looked in the review mirror at Hanna as we pulled into Hanna's drive way. "Bye Marissa, Aria I'll see y'all at school tomorrow, come one Emily I'll drop you off at home."Hanna said getting out the car. Spencer sighed and hit the steering wheel. "She'll come around."aria said patting Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer shrugged and got out the car. She came around the car and opened my door for me. She takes my hand and leads me to the truck of her car. "Gonna throw me in?"I asked trying to get a smile from her. "I got you something."She said opening the truck and pulling a box out. She hands me the box and tells me to open it.

I pull the top of the box and pull out what's inside. "It's not much but I seen it and it made me think of you."She said taking the empty box and setting back in the trunk. I open up the black shirt in my hand and read what is writen on it. It says 'Keep calm and date a swimmer' in bold white letters and has a swimming stick figure under it. "I love it thank you."I said kissing her cheek.

"Lets go Emily!"Hanna yelled then slammed her car door. "Better go, I love you and I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."She said giving me a quick kiss before pushing me towards Hanna's car. "I love you too, text me later."

**-oOo-**

**Spencer's POV...**

"Coach, can I talk to you?"I asked as I met up with Coach Smith on the Lacrosse field. "Sure Hastings, How is the arm?"She asked smiling down at me then looking back at the team. "It's fine, I want to quit the team. I want to try something new, so I'm going to join the basketball team when my arm heals."

"You're a great Lacrosse player Spencer, I'd hate to lose you. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" "Sorry Coach there's not."

"Well lets go tell the team, team isn't going to be the same without you, you're welcome back if you ever want to come back."She said then called the team over. "Okay girls, Spencer here is quiting the team, I want all of you to step up to make up for the loss, Now go run laps."Coach said blowing her whisle.

Everyone on the team started laps around the field but Alex. She watched with a worried and confused look on her face. What right does she have to be worried about me? She cheated not caring about how I would feel and all a sudden she's worried aboout me?

I turn on my heels and head to my car. I have a few hours to kill before Em's swim meet and I'm going to see if I can fix things with Hanna. "Hey, Spencer wait up."Is yelled from behind me. That voice could only belong to one person, Alex. "What do you want?"I asked not turning around to face her.

"Why are you quiting? You love Lacrosse and you're good at it."She asked coming around to stand in front of me. All I can think about is how her beauty used to leave me breathless, how being around her sent my heart racing, how she made me feel like my whole body was on fire with a single smile. Now I feel none of that when I look at her, Now it's Emmy who makes me feel that way. "Why do you care Alexis?"

"We used to be really good friends Spencer, I'm sorry I heart you, I'm sorry I broke your heart okay? I'm sorry I would take it all back and break up with you the right way instead of cheating. I can't change what happenend but things worked out we both got what we wanted."She said her eyes boring into mine.

One thing about knowing her as well as I did, I knew when she was telling the truth. Maybe at first she wasn't sorry and she didn't care about how I felt but she did now, something changed. "Why do you all a sudden care? You didn't care when you fucking messed up my arm why care now?"

"I was pissed about you beating Pagie up, she's not a bad person, she didn't cheat on you I did, yes she said somethings she shouldn't have but she's a good person. I've always cared Spencer, you were my best friend at one point, I'm sorry I let things get this way between us." "I should have come clean about not loving you anymore but at least you got what you've always wanted out of this."She said stepping closer and putting her hand on my arm.

"And what's that?"I asked. "Emily, you've always loved and wanted her, even when Sam and you were dating, I believe that's why she did what she did to you, because she couldn't have all of you. It took me along time but I seen what she seen that Emily had your heart even if you didn't know it yet, you were always Emily's Spencer, now she has you and I'm happy about that, you're truly happy and happy looks good on you."She said smiling at me and letting go of my arm.

Had I always been Emily's? Was I too blind to see that she was the only one I ever truly wanted? Maybe I was but does that matter now? We're happy even though it took heartbreak to get us there, we're happy together and I wouldn't change that for the world. In a way I should thank Alex for bring Emily and I together, her love for Pagie got me Emily.

"Why you quiting the team?"She said after I didn't say anything. "I want something new, I joined Lacrosse to cover up what Sam did to me, that part of my life is over, within a few weeks everything in my life changed. Why not change with it?"

**Sorry for the wait and the short update. I will be answering your reviews in a PM or in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. You guys are amazing, I hope you guys know that. :) Until next time my lovely readers.**


	27. Chapter 27

_I look up to the two people I wished were my parents, the two people who were always there for me when my parents weren't. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Here goes nothing. "I'm gay."I whispered._

_I open my eyes to see smiling down at me. He pulls me into a hug. "I'll always love you no matter what Spen."He whispered, kissing the top of my head then moving back next to his Wife. Pam stares at me with a blank expression. My heart rate starts to pick up and I start to have a panic attack._

_"Get out! Get out of my house and don't come back."She yelled opening the front door. "Pam stop, it took alot of guts for her to come out to us you're not just going to kick her out of here."Mr. Fields said shutting the front door. "I will not have a sinner in my house and around Emily." yelled grabbing my arm and throwing me out the house._

_Tears ran down my cheeks at an uncontrollable rate as I watched Pam shut the door in my face. How could she throw me out like that? I thought she would understand, i thought she would love me no matter what. That's what she always told me, every time I'd come over upset because of my parents she would tell me she loved me and that I'd always have a place in her home. Why does that change because I like girls?_

_I forced my feet to move, even when I just wanted to lay down and cry. I ran down the driveway, I ran down the road, I ran till I couldn't run no more. I found myself staring down at the small of RoseWood. The place I've called home my whole life, the place where I met my best friends, the place I realized I'm different than everyone else. _

_"You're not going to jump are you?"A voice asked from behind me. I turn my head to look at the owner of said voice. Leaning on the RoseWood Overveiw sign was a tall blonde with a dazzling smile. "Cause I can't watch a beautiful girl like yourself jump to your death."She said moving closer to me._

_My grip on the railing behind me tightened and I looked back out over the cliff. Was I going to jump? Isn't that why I climbed over the railing and now stood on the edge? I'm upset and heart broken but is it enough to leave my friends behind? "I'm not going to jump."I whispered._

_"Then why are you up there?"She asked, now standing next to me, looking up at me with the darkest green eyes I've ever seen. "I needed to think." "Well how about we go think over a cup of coffee?"_

_"I don't even know you." "I'm Sam and you are?"She asked. "Spencer." "Well Spencer, we know each now come down from there and I'll take you home."She said holding her hand out for me to take. I grab ahold of her hand and she pulls me over the railing to her._

_I don't know what it is about this girl but she makes me feel safe. I felt as if I could trust her. "Don't worry I'm not some killer who rides around looking for girls to kidnap then kill."She laughed as we walked to her car. "I wasn't worried." "I won't hurt you."She said helping me into her car._

That was the first lie Sam ever told me. I feel so stupid for ever trusting her. Sure she was beautiful, sweet and caring but all that hid what was underneath and what was underneath was ugly and horrible.

"Hey. where'd you go? You spaced out there for a second."Alex asked waving her hand in front of my face. "Just lost in thought."I said giving her a small smile. "About what?"She asked sitting on the hood of my car with me. When I don't say anything, she bumps me with her shoulder and makes me look at her. "You can tell me anything Hastings, We used to tell each other everything."

"Sam." " did you get over what she did to you?"She asked. "I didn't, that pain is still there."I replied looking down at my hands. It true, all the pain Sam caused me is still there, I just try to push it deep down so no one sees. I don't like for people to see any kind of weakness and to that's how I view the pain.

I may never get over what Sam did to me but I will never let it show, I'll keep it buried deep down inside to save myself anymore pain. Dealing with everything that happened to me will only cause more hurt before it starts to get better and go away. "You know you can talk to me about it."She said giving me a one arm hug.

"Yeah thanks anyways, here comes Paige" "And your girl is right behind her, she doesn't look too happy."Alex said pointing to Emily, who is walking behind Paige with Hanna and with a frown on her face. Even when she's frowning, I still find Emily to be the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. "I'm gonna go."Alex said standing up.

"Stay, if you want to be friends again then you need to get on her good side."I said grabing her arm and pulling her back down next to me. "Uh Spencer, she almost broke my nose. Emily scares the hell out of me." "She's my killer, that's for sure."I said with a smile. "And I bet you love that huh?"She asked smirking at me. "That She's mine? yeah I love it."

Paige joined us a few seconds later, giving me a small smile and kissing Alex on the cheek. "It's nice to see you two being friends again."She said taking Alex's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers. "It's nice to be friends again."Alex said grinning at me.

"Hey Spencer, hello to you too Slut and Whore."Hanna said glaring at all three of us. "Hanna chill." "No, don't worry about it Spencer we deserve it."Paige said giving Hanna a bright smile. "Hey Baby."I said leaning up and giving Emily a quick kiss. "Did you need a ride home or want to get something to eat before your meet?"

"No, my Dad is picking me up he should be here soon."She said, her eyes darting between Alex and I. "Did y'all make up?"She asked a sadness flashing in her eyes. "I just wanted to clear the air with Spencer, maybe be friends again like we used to be."Alex answered before I had the chance. Something flashed in Emily's eyes but was gone before I could tell what it was.

I reach out and take her hand in mine, pulling her into a hug. She grabs ahold of my shirt as I wrap my arms around her. Her hold on my shirt grows tighter as she pulls me closer. "What's wrong Em?"I asked, leaning my head down to whisper in her ear.

I look up at Hanna, Alex and Paige, their looking anywhere but Emily and I. "So uh, we're gonna go, see you later Spencer, you too Emily."Alex said then pulled Paige away with her. Hanna stepped forward to give Emily and I a hug.

"See you at the meet Em."Hanna said kissing the top of Emily's head. Hanna walked to her car, got in and drove off with one last look our way. "When does he leave?"

"Tomorrow."She answered looking up at me with tear filled eyes. "What if something happens to him? What if he doesn't come back Spence?"She asked, the once unshed tears now falling from her eyes.

"He's the strongest man I know Em, He'll be back for you and your Mom, He knows you need him and he'll do everything in his power to come home to you."

"How can you be so sure?"She asked. "Because I know your Dad, he loves you and your Mother more than anything in this world."

"What if when he leaves, my Mom doesn't let us see eachother?" "Then we run away, we go somewhere she can't find us and we start a life together."I whispered stroking her cheek tenderly. "Would you really run away for me, Leave everyone you love behind just for me?"She asked looking up at me hopefully. "I would do anything for you."

**Sorry this is late and short, work is kicking my ass. I'm on break so I don't have time to answer all your amazing reviews. I just want to say thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are truly amazing :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the small look into Spencer's and Sam's past together. There will be more to come soon, don't worry. Thanks again guys.**


	28. Chapter 28

"How's it going Hastings?"Alison asked coming to stand next to me. "What do you want?" "I came over to see if you and Emily made up."She replied with a sinister smile. "I don't think that has anything to do with you."I spat turning to her. "Spencer, Spencer, Spencer what goes on with you and Emily has everything to do with me now."She said in a sing song voice. "I'm going to steal Emily away from you, I'm going to take from you what you took from me and the best part about it is, theres nothing you can do about it."She said walking off.

Could Alison really steal Emily away from me? Would Emily really fall for Alison's game and leave me for her? Would she listen if I told her what Alison plans on doing? She'd have to believe me right? She hardly knows Alison, theres no way she would take Alison's side over mine.

I watched as Alison made her way to Emily, to my Emily but not before she threw me a smirk. I watched as she threw her arm around Emily's shoulder and pulled Emily into her side.

Rage shot through me as my hands balled into fist at my sides. I don't know what Alison is playing at,I know she wants to hurt me but I don't know if she really like Emily or if she's just trying to get back at me. Who am I kidding? Of course Alison would like Emily, who wouldn't?

Alison lips moved as she whispered something in Emily's ear causing Emily to give her a smile. They talk for a few minutes before Emily removes Alison's arm from her shoulder and walks over to where I'm standing.

By now all I'm seeing is red, I'm angry at Alison for wanting to break Emily and I up when we just got together, I'm angry that Emily just lets Alison flirt with her, I'm angry because I know that what Alison wants she gets. If she wants to steal Emily away from me she will, she stops at nothing to get what she wants, no matter if it hurts someone else.

I won't go down without a fight, I'll fight to the death for Emily and I'll do everything in my power to keep Alison away from Emily.

"Hey you okay?"Emily asked taking one of my hands in her own. "No, you can't hang out with her Em..." "Spencer you can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with."She said cutting me off. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. Well that's great, now she's mad at me again.

"Emily you don't understand, Alison wants to break us up, she wants to get back at me for taking Alex from her. I'm not trying to control you Em, I'd never do that to you Baby I'm trying to keep us together."I whispered stepping closer to her but she just takes a step back.

"Then trust me Spencer, I won't let her come between us but there is no us if you don't trust me."She said raising her voice till she realized that we were still outside of the school's pool, with over a hundred people around us. "I do trust you Em, I trust you more than anyone else, I trust you with everything in me." "Then act like it."She spat.

"Emmy, great race Baby girl."Mr. Fields said throwing his arms around Emily and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Dad."She said hugging him back. "Hey Spen, are you going to be joining us for dinner tonight?"Mr. Fields asked turning to me. "I would love to..."I started till I looked over at Emily. Her arms are crossed again and she's frowning at me. Looks like she doesn't want me to go.

"But my Mom wants me home for dinner tonight."I said giving him a small smile. "Well do you think you could pick Emily up for school tomorrow?"Mrs. Fields asked coming to stand next to her husband and Emily. "Of course, well I'll see guys later. Be safe Mr. Fields and come home soon."I said giving him a hug.

After giving him and Pam a hug, I step in front of Emily. "I love you."I whispered kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

I leave the three of them standing there and head to my car. "Hey Spencey, want to go get something to eat since I know that your parents don't want you home for dinner?"Aria asked getting in the car with me. I look over at her and smile at the shorter girl sitting next to me. "Sounds like a plan."

**-oOo-**

"Alex told me you were thinking about Sam today, wanna talk about it?"Aria asked as we sat down at a small table outside of the RoseWood Grill. "You talked to Alex?"I asked looking over the menu in front of me.

Why would Alex tell anyone I was thinking about Sam? It's not like it's a big deal.

"Yeah, she was worried about you, said you spaced out and afterwards you didn't seem like yourself. She still cares about you, she threw what you two had away but she still cares, it's sweet really."

Aria looked like she wanted to say more but was stopped by someone coming to take our order. "What made you think about her?"She asked staring at me from across the table.

"I'm not sure, maybe Alex bringing her up. I hate thinking about her, it makes me remember who weak I was."I said balling my hands into fist. I don't know why I get so mad when I think about how weak and helpless I was then. I don't get mad at Sam for what she did, I get mad at myself for not stopping it and letting it go on for six months.

"When was the first time she hit you?"

I look down at my hands and start to play with the hem of my shirt, not meeting Aria's eyes. I don't want to talk about this, about her, about the things she did to me but I guess I need to. It's the only way I will ever get over things.

"The day she told me she loved me, I didn't say it back right away. I was fourteen, I was scared of what loving someone meant but I did love her."

It was July, a Monday I believe. We had just gotten back from a date when we went to the barn to watch a movie and hang out a little longer till she had to be home. I remember everything smell and sound that night, it's forever burned in my memory and no matter what I can't forget it.

**-oOo-**

_"Spencer, don't worry about the popcorn just come sit with me."Sam called from the living room. I made my way out the kitchen and in to the living room, taking a seat next to Sam on the couch. "I have to tell you something."She whispered turning me to look at her._

_My heart rate picked up as I look at the girl before me. What does she have to tell me that has her looking so scared? Oh God, please tell me she isn't breaking up with me. Please God, I'm begging you, I'm happy and I want to stay that way._

_I pushed a stray blonde hair behind her ear and stared into her dark green eyes. "Whatever it is you can tell me Sammy."I said earning a smile from my girlfriend of a month an a half. _

_It seemed longer than that, it felt like we've known each other forever and have been dating ever since. I guess when you're happy, time doesn't matter._

_"I'm just going to come right out and say it, I love you Spencer."She said smiling down at me and taking my hands in her own. She brought each hand up to her lips and kissed each knuckle._

_She loves me? How could she love someone as plain and boring as me? Why would she love me?_

_I should say something, tell her I love her too because I do I think, but I'm scared. What if she doesn't really love me? What if this is all a game to her and she's just playing me?_

_I'm fourteen do i even know what love really is? I've never felt loved by anyone but my friends. My family doesn't make me feel loved. What if I tell her I love her then come to find out, I don't really love her?_

_"You can't even say it back."She yelled moving off the couch and standing over me. "What do you not love me? Do you love someone else? Hanna? Aria? No Emily, you love her don't you? I see the way you look at her, like she's just God's gift to the world."She shouted leaning over me and in my face._

_I watch in shock and fear as her hand slaps me across the face and she grips my arm tight holding me in place.. I stare up at her as I touch the cheek she slapped. It's hot from the slap and hurts to touch. Tears fill my eyes as I stare up at the girl who says she loves me._

_That's no love though, it can't be you don't hurt the people you love._

_Sam's face turns from anger to regret as she kneels in front of me, letting go of my arm. "Spencer, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."She said reaching for my hand but I pull away and move away from her._

_"I think you should go."I whispered moving to the front door of the barn and opening it for her. The tears I tried to hold in started to fall as I stared at the floor. "Spencer please I love you, I didn't mean too I swear."She whispered coming to stand in front of me._

_"I know, I just want to be alone."_

_I didn't really want to be alone, I wanted to be around anyone but her. I don't understand how she could just hit me without a second thought, like I'm just dirt to her, like I'm someone who she can just use as a punching bag._

_My tears fell faster and turned into hreatwreching sobs as I stood holding the door open for the girl I thought I loved and I thought loved me._

_She placed a kiss to my forehead and left, after telling me how sorry she was and that she loved me again._

_Once I shut the door I slide down it, wrapping my arms around my body as I cried._

**-oOo-**

"All because you didn't say I love you back?"Aria asked looking at me with tear filled eyes. I nod my head yes and push my food around the plate.

That was only the start of what she did to me. Like an idiot I forgave her and let her back in to my life and heart. She was great for about a week, she didn't get mad at me, we didn't fight or yell, everything was good till I cancled plans with her to hang out with Emily when her Dad was deployed to Iraq.

"I knew what she did to you but I never knew that it start over something so little as you not saying I love you back right away." "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Spencer, I wish we had seen what she was doing and stopped her."Aria said placing her hand on mine.

"I was the only who stayed I could have left but I didn't, it's not your fault."I said flashing her a smile.

You know when you watch those movies that the Husband abuses their Wife, and you're always wondering why the wife stays? They stay because they hope and pray that one day it will stop and their husbands will go back to the sweet and loving person they knew. But they never go back to that, they never changed and the wife always stays because they believe he will.

That's why I stayed with Sam, I thought she would changed and we would be okay. After awhile she got tried of me and left, even after everything she did it still broke my heart.

"We still should have protected you Spencer."She whispered, sadness flashing across her eyes. "I hid it Ari, no one knew I didn't want anyone to know how weak I was."

"You weren't weak, you were alot stronger than anyone I know. Most people would have broke down if that happened to tell, they would have given up but you didn't Spencer, you stayed because you loved Sam, a love she did not deserve and you believed that she would change."

"I was stupid for believing she would change Aria, don't make it out to be something it wasn't please. Can we just talk about something else?"I asked pushing my plate away from me. I hardly ate anything on it despite how hungry I was when we first got her.

"Of course."She said giving me a sad smile. "How's Ezra?"I asked.

**Okay well there you have it, more on Sam and the start on what all she did to Spencer. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing the last chapter :) I happy to have this chapter out alot quicker than I thought it would be. Either the next chapter or the one after that is going to be all flashbacks of Sam. So I need you guys to let me know if you want good moments of Sam or bad ones. Either way you will get both in the future, just want to know which one you would like first.**

**Alison will be stepping up her game and messing with Spencer alot more in the next few chapters, so anyone wanting to see more of her will get that. **

**Jamscottroc54- I'm happy you think the chapter was worth the wait and I hope you're happy with more back story on Sam. Yes Sam does seem nice at first and at times she is but that's not who she really is. Not alot of Alison drama in this chap but there will be more don't worry. Thank you so much for the reviews, sorry it took so long to get back to you.**

**Craycrayforshay- Alex still views spencer as a friend, so of course she's still going to care when though she is the one who broke spencer's heart. Don't worry Hanna will get over the kate thing, Spencer's just going to have to make it up to her. Happy you liked chap 26 :) Thanks for the review.**

**Guest-Hope this little bit on Sam holds you over till we get more into her and Spencer's past. Of course Em is going to comfort Spence, what kind of gf would she be if she didn't? Thank you for the review and for reading :)**

**Valerie2100- Heres some Sam flashbacks for ya, hope you enjoy :) Happy you loved the chap :) thanks for reveiwing.**

**Hunnybear108-Everyone seem to be happy about Alex and Spencer clearing the air, which I'm happy about, I didn't think you guys would like seeing Alex back. Alison as always is up to no good ;) Alison may or may not have a crush on Em, only time will tell. Yes I think it's very important that Emily spends time with her dad before he leaves. Thank you for the review, you know I love em :)**

**GabyGmez- Haha well thank you :D Glad you think my story is mind blowing :) Thank you for the review.**

**Space3876-Here is a little on Sam and Spencer, you will know more about them soon dont worry. Thank you for the review :)**

**-OverTheStorm- I hope this clears up some confusion about what happened betweem them, if not let me know and I will make sure to clear everything up in future chapters. Happy you liked that chap. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**If I missed you review on the past couple of chapters, I am sorry please don't think I'm ignoring you. If I did miss you, let me know and I will send you a pm. Thank you again for reading everyone, I love you guys, you have no idea how much :) Until next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Just want to say that you guys rock! and I love y'all :) Heres a Sam flashback for you. **

**Spencer's POV...**

_"Okay girls, good practice hit the showers and I will see you tomorrow."Coach Smith yelled to us as she started walking to her office. "Spencer come here please."She yelled turning back towards us. I leave the team and make my way over to her._

_"Yes Coach?"I asked when I got over to her. "You're doing a great job on the field, the team loves you and you and Marissa play good together, keep up the good work and you can play next weeks game."She said smiling down at me. "Thank you Coach that means alot."_

_"Hit the showers Hastings you smell."She laughed walking away from me. I shook my head and ran to catch up with Marissa and the rest of the team. "She kick you from the team yet?"Alex asked smiling at me. "You wish Green, Hastings is the best player we got, well besides me of course."Marissa laughed bumping her hip into mine._

_I winced in pain and grabbed ahold of my side. "You okay Hastings?"Marissa asked. She stopped walking and came to stand next to me. Marissa placed her hand under my arm and helped me stand up. _

_"Yeah, I just took a hard hit during practice."I lied. "A hot shower and I will be good as new."_

_"Left your shirt let me see."Alex said ."I don't remember you taking a hit."_

_"No!"I all but yelled at her. Fear shot through me as I moved away from her and Marissa. "Spencer chill, just let me look, I won't hurt you."Alex said softly walking towards me once again. "I've heard that before."I mumbled looking down at the ground. "What's going on Spencer?"Marissa asked._

_I racked my brain for some kind of lie, something to keep them from the truth but nothing came. "Spencer!"_

_I turned around to see Sam jogging towards us. This can't get any worse. "Everything okay Babe?"Sam asked throwing her arm around my waist and pulling me into her side. I give a weak nob as I fight the urge to push Sam away and grab ahold of my side._

_How did it come to this? How did the once sweet girl turn into someone who used me for a punching bag when she got mad? Which was almost all the time. And why do I stay? Why do I take this from her? 'Because you love her.'Whispered a part of my brain. _

_"Hey Marissa, Alex, how are you?"Sam asked smiling at the two girl in front of us. Sam seemed to be in a good mood, happy to be talking to my friends but the way she was gripping my side and digging her nails into my skin told a different story._

_"Fine. I'm going to get a shower then go get something to eat, you in Spencer?"Marissa asked, her eyes begging me to say yes. Sam's grip tightened on my side at Marissa's question. "No thanks maybe tomorrow."I said sending her a smile. Marissa rolled her eyes and walked off with Alex close behind her, leaving me alone with a very mad Sam._

_"Did you tell them?"She asked turning towards me and gripping my arm hard. "No, I didn't say anything."I said looking down. "Good."_

_"Spencer is everything alright?"Blake asked coming up to Sam and I.. He smiled at me the glared at Sam once he saw her grip on my arm. "Of course Blake, what's up?"_

_I hated lying to him, to all my friends but I had to. I was too scared of what Sam would do if anyone knew._

_"I was coming to see if you were ready to go, you promised to help me study for my math test."He lied giving Sam a sweet smile when she rolled her eyes. _

_We didn't have plans to study, Blake didn't need my help in math he was very good at it, one of the top students in the class, so why was he lying? Did he somehow know what Sam was doing to me? _

_"Yeah right, I forgot. Is your brother picking us up?" "He's waiting for us now. Lets go. Later Sam."He said. "Yeah later."Sam said pulling me into a hug. "We'll talk later."_

_I nod my head and follow Blake to the parking lot, where his brother Jake is waiting for us. Blake looks behind us then stops, grabbing my arm and stopping me as well. I flinch at his touch and pull away from him._

_"What is she doing to you Spencer?"He asked, his eyes searching mine, begging me to tell him the truth, tell what he already knows. "Nothing Blake."I lied faking a smile but he sees through it._

_I known Blake most of my life, longer than I've known Emily. He's lived across from me for as long as I can remember, and while we weren't always as close as we are now, we both knew we could come to each other with anything. It hurt to lie to him, lie to someone who has never lied to me, someone who always told me the truth even if it hurt._

_He pulls me into a hug and rest his head on top of mine."Let me help you please."He begged. When I don't say anything he pulls away from the hug and lifts my shirt up before I can stop him. "You lied."He whispered, his voice full of pain._

_He traces the bruise covering my side with his finger, closing his eyes as he pulls me into another hug. "I'll stop this Spencer, I'll protect you."he said. "You have to break up with her, leave her so she can't hurt you anymore."_

_I pull away from him and step out of his reach when he trys to grab me. "No! I love her, she'll change, this isn't who she is Blake. She didn't mean too."_

_"Spencer she's not going to change, she'll kill you, beat you to death if you don't leave."He yelled._

_The few kids still walking around school stopped and watched what was unfolding between Blake and I._

_"I can't leave her."I whispered. "I'm not going to watch her kill you Spencer!"_

_"Then you don't have to. Bye Blake."I said turning away from Blake and starting to walk home. "Spencer come back!"He yelled. "Fuck!"He yelled again when I didn't answer him and kept walking._

_**-oOo-**_

_I walked into the barn, throwing my book bag and gym bag on the floor by the door. I really needed to shower but I didn't have it in me, I just wanted to lay in bed and sleep._

_"How did study go?" Came from the couch as I made my way towards my bedroom. I turn around to see Sam sitting there staring at me, waiting for an answer. "You scared the hell out of me Sam. How did you get in here?"I asked keeping as much space between us as I could._

_I love Sam I do but sometimes she really does scare me. I believe she'll change and we'll go back to being happy like before but I wonder if I'll be able to take all the abuse ill then. _

_Lately everything has set her off and I'm walking on eggshells to keep from upsetting her. It doesn't work though, something still makes her mad and she takes it out on me. I know I should lave her but how do you leave someone you love? How do you just walk away from them?_

_"Key under the mat. He knows doesn't he?"She asked standing up and walking towards me. "No he doesn't I swear." "Why are you lying to me? I know he knows Spencer, I seen it on his face when he walked over to us. He knew and you told him."She raised her voice, backing me into the wall. _

_"Sam I didn't say anything to him I swear."I whispered not meeting her anger filled eyes. "Stop lying!"She yelled slapping me across the face. I went to move away from her and right as I got pass her, she grabs my arm and slams me back into the wall. She turned without another word and left the barn, slamming the door behind her. I slide down the wall, much like I did the first time she hit me and pulled my knees to my chest. Maybe Blake was right._

**-oOo-**

**Aria's POV...**

"Spencer are you okay?'I asked looking up from the drawling pad in my hand. She just sits on the couch, staring off into space holding a bottle on Scotch tightly in her hands.

After dinner we came back to Spencer's house to relax and watch some movies. Half way through the first movie Spencer got the bottle of scotch and started drinking. That was an hour and a half ago and now all she's doing is staring at the wall.

"Spencer?" I wave my hand in front of her face. She blinks a few times but still doesn't move or say anything.

I'm starting to worry and I don't know what to do. I pick up Spencer's phone and go through her contacts till I find the one I'm looking for. I press call and wait for them to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blake, sorry to call so late but I need your help."I said into the phone. "Is Spencer okay?"He asked. I can hear moving around on the other end of the line. "I don't think so, she's been staring into space for awhile, won't answer me or anything."

"I'll be over in a minute."He said then hung up.

I would have called Emily if she wasn't spending time with her Dad, or Hanna if she wasn't with Caleb. Blake is one of the few people that I know would help Spencer through anything, would jump if she need anything with out a second thought. He is a really good friend of hers, of all of us.

A minute or two later theres a knock at the door. I move off the couch to let Blake in. "Hey, you okay?"He asked coming in and giving me a hug. "Just worried about her."I answered returning his hug. "Don't worry I know what to do."He said walking over to Spencer. He kneels in front of her and takes the bottle out of her hand, he sets it down on the coffee table and takes her hands in his.

"Spencer, it's just a memory, She cant hurt you anymore."He whispered. "Come on Spencer, come back to us."

A few seconds went by with Spencer still staring at the wall till her eyes moved of Blake's faces, searching for something. Tears spill from her eyes, she tries to wipe the away but more just keep falling.

"What was it this time?"Blake asked pulling Spencer into a hug. "The day you found out."She whispered into his chest. "Lets get you in bed."He said picking her up and carrying her towards her room. I follow him and open the door to Spencer's room. He walks over to her bed and waits for me to pull the blankets back. He lays her down and pulls the blanket up to Spencer's chin.

"Get some rest, we'll be out in the living room."He said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Good night Spencer, yell if you need anything."I said giving her a hug, which she returns. "Thank you Ari." "Anytime."I said then left the room with Blake.

"How did you do that?"I asked once we were sitting on the couch. He grabs the bottle of scotch from the coffee table and takes a sip. "My brother was raped by a bunch of guys when he first came out at school, he used to space out like that when he was remembering what happened to him. After Sam left her, there were times when she would space out like she did tonight, I just did the same thing I did for my brother."He said.

He took another drink from the bottle and hung his head. "I knew what Sam was doing to her and I let it go on, I let Sam hurt her Aria. If I would have done more to stop Sam then she wouldn't be this way, she would be okay be happy."He said, his voice filled with pain and regret.

"Blake, you couldn't make Spencer leave Sam, we all tried she wouldn't listen to us. You can't blame yourself, blame Sam she did this to Spencer, she broke Spencer not you."I said running my hand up and down his back, trying to comfort him.

"I wanted to help her so bad, to save her but I walked away because I didn't want to watch Sam kill her. Had I stayed and been there for her maybe things would have been different."

"She has you now Blake, she has all of us and we'll never let anything like that happen to her again."


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay guys, heres another update for you, hope you enjoy. :)**

**Spencer's POV...**

I roll over in bed, pulling the blanket over my head, trying to block out the morning light of the rising sun, coming in through the window. My head is pounding and the sunlight is not helping any. I reach blindly for the bottle of Aspirin I get on the night stand and feel around for the bottle of water as well.

Once I located both items, I sit up shielding my eyes with one hand as I took two of the Aspirin. I look at the clock on the night stand that read 6:30 A.M.. I groan and throw the blankets to the other side of the bed. Time to start my day, even if I really just want to go back to sleep and never wake up.

I walk out my bedroom and to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and looking for something to eat. God I need to buy some food this week, theres nothing to eat. Movement out of the corner of my eye, had me turning around towards it and grabbing the first thing I could find to use as a weapon.

"Chill Spencer it's just me."Blake said sending me a goofy smile as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot you were here."I said putting the knife I grabbed away. "You Okay? How's your head?"Aria asked walking into the kitchen. Blake follows behind her, looking around for something to eat. "Damn Spencey, theres nothing to eat here. How do you live without food?"He asked jumping on the counter next to the coffee pot.

"I'm Okay and my head hurts a little but I took something. I'm going to pick some stuff up later Blake, we'll just stop for something to eat on the way to school. Do you want to ride with Aria, Emily and I or is Marissa going to pic you up?"

"Ride with you guys, Marissa is already at school for practice."He answered. I nod my head and pull out three coffee cups, filling them with coffee before handing them to Aria and Blake. "Want to talk about last night?"Aria asked taking the cup and adding sugar and milk to it.

"Nothing to talk about, I'm going to shower."I said taking my cup and leaving the kitchen. "Spencer you can't keep this in, you need to talk to someone at least talk to Emily about it. If you don't tell her I will."Aria yelled through the closed and locked bedroom door. "Don't Ari please, I'll tell her in my own time."

**-oOo-**

I pulled in to Emily's driveway and parked my jeep behind Mrs. Fields' car. "I'll be back in a minute."I told Aria and Blake as I got out the car. I look in the back seat at them and they nod their heads at me sending me a small smile. Aria looks like she wants to say something to me but decides against it.

I slowly make my way up to the door. When I reach said door it swings open revealing a smiling Pam. "Spencer, are you okay? looks like you didn't sleep last night."Pam asked moving aside so I could come in the house. "I'm okay, How are you this morning?"I asked. She gives a small smile and pulls me into a hug. "You should worry about Emily and yourself Spencer. Emily always takes her Dad leaving hard and you, well you look like you did the day you came to me for help and I slammed the door in your face."She said holding me at arms length to look me over. "Has someone hurt you?"She asked, her once smiling face turned down in a frown.

It has been a long time since I seen this caring and loving side of Pam directed towards me. My heart warms at the thought of her caring about me again. We may never be as close as we once were but this is a start to rebuilding the bond we had.

"I'm okay OM**(Other Mother)**."I said smiling at the woman in front of me. "If you say so, Emily is upstairs, you'll have to go get her." I nod my head and make my way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "Oh and Spencer, if you ever need anything let me know."Pam called once I made it to the top of the stairs.

The same thing happens every time leaves, Emily locks herself in her room and has to be forced to go to school or even get out of bed. It usually last for a few days then she's back to her happy, fun loving self. Or she likes to make everyone think she's okay so they stop asking her if she is.

I push open the door to Emily's bedroom to find her laying face down on the bed, hugging a pillow. I slowly make my way in the room and lay next to her on the bed. She doesn't look up at me and doesn't say anything.

"I don't think you have to worry about your mom keeping us away from each other."I said trying to avoid asking her if she was okay even if I really wanted too. "Why is that?"She asked rolling over on her back and looking at me for a second before turning to stare at the ceiling. I intertwine my right hand with her left and bring our hands up to my lips, kissing each finger then the top of her hand. "One, she's back to being her old self towards me."

She still doesn't look back over at me so I roll over on her and straddle her hips, keeping our hands locked together. "Good, I know how much it hurt you for her to push you away even if you try to hide it."She whispered brushing some hair out of my face. she cups my cheek and I turn my head to kiss her hand. "What's reason number two?"

"Because let me in your bedroom and if she was smart she wouldn't leave us alone in here"I said. "Why?"She asked above a whisper. Her beautiful brown eyes that are now a shade darker, are darting from my eyes to my lips. "Because I might have my way with you."I whispered leaning down and kissing along her jaw line.

I slip my knee in between her legs to spread them apart. She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me up to kiss her. "Then. have. your. way. with. me. Spence." She said in between kisses. I push my knee into her center through her jeans, causing her to gasp and draw in a quick breath. I attack her lips with my own as I start a slow rocking motion with my knee. She trails kisses down my jaw and neck till she reaches my pulse point.

I bite my lip and moan as she bites down on my neck and grinds herself on knee. "Spence, faster please."She moaned, her voice filled with lust. "Anything you want Love"

I kiss a trail own her neck, unbuttoning her shirt as I go and rocking my knee into her faster. I silently thank God for Emily wearing a bra with the hooks in the front. I stop kissing her neck and paused at her bra. "Is this okay?"I asked looking up into her eyes.

She nods her head and gives me a small smile. I lean up and kiss her forehead, her cute button nose then her lips. I unhook her bra and slide it off her shoulders along with her shirt. she sits up and connects our lips together in another kiss. I break the kiss and look down at her now half naked body. "Em."I groaned. "You are so beautiful." "I love you."She whispered taking my hands and guiding them to her breast.

"And I love you Em so much."I said smiling at her. I cup both of her breast in my hands and roll her nipples between my fingers. She lets out a soft moan and grips the back of my shirt, pull me closer to her. I lean down and take one of her hard nubs in my mouth, flicking my tongue across it and biting down lightly, earning more moans from Emily.

Beethoven's Symphony #5 filled the almost quiet room, causing Emily to jerk away from me. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and answer it. "Yes?"

"No need to be snapping Spencey."Blake said. "Aria and I are hungry, take us to get food or we will come up there and drag you out by your hair." He then hung up on me before I had a chance to answer.

I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket then turn to Emily. Who is already putting her bra and shirt back on. I sigh once again and help her button her shirt. Why did he have to ruin the moment? Why couldn't we have five more minutes to ourselves before I started to over think whether we should wait to have sex or not.

I turn my brain off to have a moment with Emily and of course it gets ruined... Figures.

**-oOo-**

"He twat blocked you?"Marissa asked as we sat down at our usual lunch table. "Who twat blocked who?"Hanna asked joining us at the table. "Do you have to keep saying that?"I asked. they ignored me and Marissa launched into telling Hanna the events that happened this morning at Emily's, that I had just got done telling her. "That's not even right, Marissa you need to get him under control."Hanna said reaching over and taking a cookie off my lunch tray. Does she really have to take my cookie?

"Hands off, get your own."I said slapping her hand and taking my cookie back. She smiled at me then went back to talking to Marissa. I smile back at her even though she's not looking at me anymore. I guess she's not mad at me anymore, which is great but I had planned to make it up to her.

"Hey guys, Hey Love."Caleb said sitting down next to Hanna and kissing her cheek. "You do know we are girls right?"I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Really? You two don't look like girls to me."He said smirking at us. "Ass."

A few minutes later Aria, Emily and Blake joined us at the table. "What's up Mr. Twat blocker?" Hanna asked as Blake sat down next to Marissa. "That's your new nickname." "Huh?" He said looking up at her with a confused look on his face.

"What did you do BJ?"Caleb asked looking on with a amused smile. "Spencer and Emily were in the middle of fooling around and he decides to call Spencer and have her take him to get something to eat."Hanna answered for Blake.

Emily's face grows a bright shade of red and she hides her face in my chest. I wrap my broken arm around her and kiss the top of her head. "Aria was there too and I didnt know they were messing around."

"I love you."I whispered in Emily's ear, running my fingers through her silky smooth hair. She lefts her head from my chest, looks up at me, her cheeks still red and fuses our lips together in a slow but passionate kids.

"Really guys, you two can't keep it in your pants while we are at school?"Aria asked smirking at us. I flip her off as I run my tongue over Emily's bottom lip. "Rude."Aria laughed. Emily pulls away from the kiss and I pout at the loss of her lips on mine.

"I love you too Spence."Emily said smiling at me then kissing my cheek. I cup her face in my hands and pull her in for another kiss, not waiting to miss the feel of her lips on mine for a second.

My eyes slide close as I lose myself in the kiss, in the softness of her lips, in how perfect our lips go together and move as one. Kissing Emily is different every time, I never get the same feelings when I kiss her, it's like every time we kiss it's the first time.

She bites down on my bottom lip and pulls back from the kiss, my lip still between her teeth. She lets go of my lip and smiles at me. "Later."She whispered in my ear and softly nipped at my ear lobe. "Don't make promises you can't keep Em."

"Spencer can I talk to you?"

I look up to see Ben standing at by our table, looking down at his shoes. What does he want? "You can fuck off."Caleb said standing up and staring Ben down.

Ben ignores Caleb and looks up at me, his eyes staring into mine, like he could see into my soul. He looked so sad, so crushed standing here. I would have felt bad for him if not for all the things he done. We were friends at one point. I used to have his back, like everyone one of my other friends but now, now I could care what happens to him.

"Spencer please, it's important"He begged. I sigh and shift Emily off my lap before standing up. "Spencer don't."Caleb said grabbing my arm and stopping me from walking off with Ben. "I'll be okay." I nodded and followed Ben out the lunch room.

"What do you want?"I asked once we were out in the hallway alone. "Alison wants to break you and Emily up."He said leaning against the lockers behind him.

"I know what I did to you and Emily was horrible and I know that you may never forgive me and I'm okay with that. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I don't want Alison to break you two up, you two love each other and I see that now. I want to help you keep Alison for getting to Emily."

"How do you know she wants to break us up?"I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Which by the way is hard to do with a cast on. Why would he want to help us? After everything that happened between us, why help? Why not help Alison break us apart like she wants to?

"She told me, she wants me to help her and I don't want to."He answered. "So how are you going to help me?"I asked. "Pretend to help her and tell you her plans."He replied smiling at me. "Alright, she's going to know that you're telling me this. She's not going to believe you're really going to help her."

"Here's what we're going to do."

**-oOo-**

**Emily's POV...**

"Leave me alone Ben!"Spencer yelled as she walked back into the cafeteria. Blake and Caleb jump up from the table and rush over to her side. I go to stand up but Marissa pulls me back down. "Stay, don't need you getting hurt and Spencer trying to kill him."She said.

Spencer turns around and slaps Ben across the face then leaves him standing there and come back to the table with Blake and Caleb. "What happened?"I asked as she sat down next to me, picking up a cookie and taking a small bite. "He was just being a dick, nothing to worry about."She said smiling at me then leaving over to kiss my cheek.

"Why did he want to talk to you?"Aria asked looking at Spencer with a concerned look on her face. "Just wanted to give me crap about stealing Emily from him."

"What the hell is his problem?"Hanna asked glaring at Ben as he walks to the table Alison is sitting at. Alison smirks at Ben then gives Spencer and I a wave. "I have no idea."Spencer said

**Hope you guys like this update :) What did you guys think about the new episode of PLL? Was anyone else mad that it took the Liars to figure out that Spencer was upset and crying? And that it was Emily who noticed... How do you not know when your best friend is upset and hurting? Spencer wasn't doing a good job of hiding it, anyone should have been able to see she was upset. Anyways Thank you guys for reading and reviewing the last chap. Thank you for reading this one as well :)**

**Space3876-Not everyone can keep it together all the time, no matter how strong they are. Even the strongest of people break down and need someone to take care of them. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Valerie2100- There will be more flashbacks to come don't worry. Happy you loved them. I'm not sure if I'm ready for Spencer and Emily to have sex just yet. I keep having someone stop them to build the tension but it will come soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Over-the-storm- Happy you think the last chap was intense, that's what I was going for but I didn't thing I did a very good job. Have I told you I love your reviews? Reall I do, they always make my day, knowing another writer thinks I'm doing a great job. :) Thank you so much for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Jamscottroc54- Sam could just be an angry person, She may not have a reason for treating Spencer that way, even if she did would it make what she did any better? Spencer was 14, she wanted to believe Sam really loved her, she wanted to be loved and wanted and at times Sam made her feel that way. You're right you don't hurt the people you love but maybe Sam didnt really love Spencer, only time will tell I guess. Thank you for your review.**

**Falita-Yes I believe it was a heart breaking chapter and there might be alot more of them to come. There will be a memory of Spencer and Emily when Sencer was dating Sam. And also I will be putting some flashbacks in of Love em and leave em Hastings. Hope you will be looking forward to that. thank you for reviewing, I love them so keep them coming :)**

**Thanks again** **everyone :)**


	31. Chapter 31

_"You want to ditch practice?"Emily asked starting at me with a raised eyebrow._"

_"Yeah, between your Mom, school, Swimming, Lacrosse and Sam we've hardly hung out Em."I paused and looked down at my black Burberry boots when she rolled her eyes at Sam's name. "I miss my best friend." _

_Her face softened at my words and she pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my waist and nuzzleing her nose in my neck.I sigh and pull her closer to me._

_"Alright Spence, lets ditch."She said pulling out of the hug. "but you get to tell my coach I'm not going to be there today." She walked off towards the pool, throwing a smile over her shoulder at me. "She loves me it wont be too hard"_

_"Spencer, nice to see you again, When are you going to quit Lacrosse and join the swim team?"Coach Fulton asked throwing her arm around my shoulder. "With you and Emily on the team, we'd kill every meet."_

_Fulton has been trying to get me to join the swim team for awhile now. She thinks, no believes that Emily, Paige and I would be unstoppable together on a swim team. I'm not as fast as swimmer as Emily, hell no one is as good as Em but I can hold my own in the pool._

_"Give it up Coach, Lacrosse is her passion, she'll never quit."Emily yelled from across the pool where she was talking to her team mates. "What's up Spencer?"Fulton removed her arm from my shoulder and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow._

_"I need Emily for the day." "What for?"She asked._

_I look down at my boots then back up at Fulton with unshed tears threatening to spill from my eyes.. "My Grandma is in the hospital and I need Emily to go with me to see her." _

_Strong arms are around me in seconds and comforting words are being whispered into my ear. I kinda feel bad for lying to her, seeing as she cares this much for me but I need my Emily time and I will get it any way I can. After a few minutes of her hugging me, she lets go and calls Emily over._

_"Yeah Coach?" Emily looks at me with confusion then back at her Coach. She knew I was going to get her out of practice but didn't know I would be using tears to do._

_"You don't have to stay for practice today, you are free to go with Spencer to see her Grandmother but I want you to come in tomorrow morning to make up for it."_

_"Thanks Coach."Emily said and dragged me out the building and towards my car. "Where are we going?"She asked when we got in the car. "Our spot."_

_**-oOo-**_

_"I ditched swim practice to come swimming?"_

_"No you ditched to hang out with me and maybe swim but first, I learned a new song, I want to play it for you. "I answered grabbing my guitar from beside me on the rock i'm sitting on. "Sounds good."She said taking a seat on the ground in front of me. _

_This is a normal thing for us, coming to the creek to swim and for me to play Emily any new songs I learned. I never play a song from anyone else till I've played it for Emily. It's been this way since I started to learn to play the guitar at age 9._

_I alway tired to play for Sam but she would just tell me it was a waste of time and that playing the guitar would get me nowhere in life. It's not like I wanted to make a career out of it, it's just something I enjoy doing. Why couldn't Sam see that?_

_I strum the first few chords of the song and Emily's face lights up and she smiles at me. This is one of her favourite songs._

_'Kiss me out on the bearded barley, Nightly, beside the green, green grass,_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step, You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, Silver moon's sparkling, So kiss me.'_

_'Kiss me down by the broken tree house, Swing me upon it's hanging tire,_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat, We'll take the trail marked on your father's map,_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, Lead me out on the moonlit floor, Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, Silver moon's sparkling, So kiss me'_

_Emily closes her eyes as I continue to play, still smiling as she joins in singing with me._

_'Kiss me beneath the milky twilight, Lead me out on the moonlit floor, Lift your open hand,_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling, So kiss me. So kiss me, So kiss me.'_

_"I love when you bring me out here, to play a song for me. You nailed the song."She said as she stood up._

_Putting the guitar back down beside me I watch Emily pull her shirt over her head. She tosses the shirt on the rock beside her and slowly slides her shorts off. My eyes roam her body, taking in her tall athletic form. She catches me staring and raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow. _

_"Like what you see Hastings?"She smirked then dived into the creek. "You have no idea."I whispered under my breath and began to remove my clothes as well._

_"Spencer what the hell are those from?"Emily asked looking over my bikini clad body. I look down, taking in the buries that lined my torso. "Uh, Lacrosse?"I said but it came out more as a question. That was very believable Spencer, good job..._

_She gets out the water and makes her way towards me, her lips turned down in a frown. "Spence, don't lie to me please."She whispered placing her hand on my cheek. I stiffen at first then relax into her touch. My hand comes up and laces our fingers together, keeping her hand on my cheek. _

_"Did Sam do this to you?"She demanded, her eyes filled with rage and I flinched away from her. The rage in her eyes was replaced with a sadness, I've never seen in her eyes before. "I'll fucking kill her."She screamed and started pacing in front of me. "How could you let her do that to you Spencer? You're the strongest person I know, you never take shit from anyone, so why her?"_

_"I love her." I feel like a broken record, repeating the same thing over and over. Like I believe by saying I love her over and over will change Sam somehow. Emily stopped pacing and kneeled in front of where I was sitting down on a rock. _

_"Spencer, Baby,"My heart skipped at her calling me baby and I don't know why. I can't have feelings for me best friend, theres no way. "this isn't love. I know you love her but if she loved you, she wouldn't do this to you."Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away. "I can't sit back and let her do this to you. I won't Spencer."_

_"I'll protect you Spence, just let me."She leaned her forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes then looked down at me lips before closing her eyes. I bite down on my bottom lip when a sudden urge to kiss her ran her fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. "I won't let you down Sweetheart."_

**-oOo-**

A sudden shaking of my shoulder brings me from my thoughts or should I say memory. I look up to see Emily's brown eyes filled with worry, her lips turned down in a frown and her hand gently running through my hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I was just lost in thought."I replied pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her waist, leaving barely there kisses on her neck. "Mmmm, thinking about what?" "The first time I ever wanted to kiss you." She pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes. "When was that?" she asked. "When you promised to protect me from Sam."

"I didn't do a very good job."She mumbled looking away. "Hey, look at me."I whispered softly grabbing her chin and turning her face back towards me. "You did more than anyone else Em, I always felt protected and safe when you were around. You did protect me Emily, don't ever think for a second that you didn't."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine in a soft kiss. "I miss when you would take me down to the creek to play me a song."She said softly, laying her head on my chest. "That was our time, no matter what was going on in our life we always made time for that."

It's been a year since I last kidnapped Emily for a day at the creek. I'd like to say it wasn't my fault we stopped going, I would love to tell you that but that's not the truth. I stopped taking Emily because Alex and I fought every time I would, even if it was just for a few hours, Alex would lose her shit.

I hate that I let her down, I hate myself for picking someone else over her. I could always count on Emily, she was always there for me, picking up the broken pieces and putting them back together, being the glue that held me together and kept me from falling apart. The least I could have done was not let someone get in the way of our time. I feel like I failed her...

"I'm sorry I stopped taking you, I'll make it up to you I promise, as soon as I get out of this cast, we'll spend a whole weekend at the creek, I'll play the guitar till my fingers bleed."I whispered kissing her head and pulling her closer to me. She giggles into my chest and I can't help but smile. I love her giggle, it's cute and I happen to find it very sexy.

"Sup Hoebags." I turn to the door t see Marissa, Hanna and Aria walk into the barn, throwing their bags by the door and kicking their shoes off like the own the place. "Well it's a good thing we have clothes on since you guys just decided to show up without calling."

"Please Spencey, with your luck the second things started to get good, someone would stop you and you would be an even bigger ball of pent up sexual frustration."Hanna laughed going into the kitchen. I roll my eyes and flick her off.

"She's right."Aria said smiling over at me. "I am not a 'ball of pent up sexual frustration' as you put it Han."

"Spencer, you yelled at a kid today at school for bumping into you after Emily got you worked up."Aria laughed. "He hit my arm, it hurt like hell."

"Yeah it has nothing to do with you not having sex for over two months."Marissa said. "Emily you need to have sex with that girl before she start snapping at everyone." Emily leans up and kisses me heek. "She'll live."

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I feel like I havent updated in forever, so Im sorry for the long wait. Thank you guys for reading and reviewin the last chapter and for reading this one. I know I say this almost every chapter but you guys mean the world to me, I wouldnt keep writing if it wasn't for y'all :). What other Spemily stories do y'all read? I'm looking for some good ones to read, and if you know any Faberry stories that are good let me know too please.**

**Falita- Here is one memory of Emily and Spencer when Spencer was with Sam. The next chapter we're going to see what Emily does or says to Sam. So keep an eye out for the next update becuase I think it's going to be a good one. Thank you for reading.**

**Catlover10808- How can you not tell that your best friend is breaking down? I know the second my friends are upset or hurting, I think Emily should have done a better job at comforting Spencer. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Jamscottroc54- Ahhh yes, Blake what an asshole for ruining the moment. Should Spencer really trust Ben? But lets see what Bencer can do to Alison and see if Ben is really going to help Spencer. Trust me you weren't the only one pissed off about them not seeing how broken Spencer was. Thanks for the review Jam :)**

**Valerie2100- Wow, you made my week. I'm beyond happy that this is your fav Spemily fic. There are alot of great ones out there and I don't think that I even come close to some of them but knowing you think I do, is just amazing :) Yes Love em and Leave em Hastings is coming soon and of course Emily is going got be in the flashbacks. We gotta see how Emily felt about Spencer sleeping around and maybe see if emily has always loved Spencer or if she just fell in love with her after Alex roe Spencer's heart. Thank you for reading and review :)**

**Over-the-strom- Happy you loved the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one as well. :) **

**Thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed, sorry if I missed your review. I'll make it up to you if I did.**


End file.
